


Prompts that people give me

by vaudevillian_girl



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blue Neighbourhood Trilogy AU, Brendon can read people's mind, Brendon has an old camera, Brendon thinks that Dallon is cheating on him, Crying, Cute pictures, Dallon and Brendon have to share a bunk, Dallon gets drunk for the first time, Dallon has a crush on Brendon, Dallon is jealous, Dallon is ticklish, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous!Brendon, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hufflepuff Dallon, Ice Skating, Innocent! Dallon, Jock! Brendon, M/M, Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU, Nurse! brendon, Rich College Kid! Dallon, Sick! Dallon, Slytherin Brendon, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Stipper! Brendon, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel, Vices & Virtues tour, electroshock, gay pride au, gibberish, heatstroke, pretty odd! Brendon, prostitute! brendon, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 60,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_girl/pseuds/vaudevillian_girl
Summary: As the title says, this will be a collection of fanfics based on prompts that people give me. I hope you're going to enjoy these works!





	1. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Present Day! Dallon with Pretty Odd! Brendon makes me cry and I haven't seen anything about it."  
> So, dallonweekesarchive gave me this prompt on Instagram yesterday and I tried to do my best!  
> Hope you'll like this pals!  
> P.s. if you want to give me prompts you can do it on Instagram: aexthetic.dallon

Los Angeles’ LGBT+ Pride had always been amazing, Brendon had always wanted to attend one since he was sixteen and out of the closet but he never had the right occasion. Now that he was twenty-one he ended up planning everything in every small detail, no one would stop him to attend it, he had been waiting for years. He had called his boss and told her that he was sick, he called few friends and his boyfriend and they all decided to head downtown around eight a.m., just to be punctual.

Brendon was excited, he was wearing a black and red striped shirt, he tried to comb his ugly- oh so ugly- bowl cut a little better and he wore his favorite pair of jeans. He was casual but he felt pretty, he even made his friends draw the pride flag on both of his cheeks. They took the metro and once they reached their stop they saw a bunch of people in colorful clothes, lots of flags and happy couples. Brendon felt at home.

Everything was like he had always imagined, there were a lot people and he could feel the love on his skin. His boyfriend, Dallon, wasn’t there yet and Brendon waited patiently at the metro station, kicking his legs while chatting with Ryan, Dallon’s best-friend, and he could feel his fingers buzz in excitement. He couldn’t wait to be inside the parade, he couldn’t wait to march around the city with his new bisexual flag while holding his boyfriend’s hand. It sounded like a dream to him but he knew that it was real.

When Dallon arrived at seven thirty a.m. Brendon literally ran into his arms, pressing his head on his chest and looking up at him with a cheeky smile. Dallon lowered his head and kissed his forehead, hugging him tightly and making him spin around, like every time they saw each other, which didn’t happen too often due Dallon’s work. Being a musician sucked, Brendon rarely saw him during winter because he was always touring around the world, it bugged him a little but he appreciated those free months that he could spend with him.

Dallon was tall, too tall maybe, and he was thirty-six. The first time Brendon introduced him to his parents they freaked out because of his age, starting to tell him how wrong it was- especially because he was a man. Brendon didn’t really care, he loved him and that was all he needed after all. Dallon was a sweetheart, he was a gentle giant with a heart made of gold, Brendon loved him and Dallon felt the same toward him.

Brendon pushed on his tiptoes and kissed him quickly, just a soft peck on his thin lips. Dallon ruffled his hair and Brendon smiled, smoothing his t-shirt while Dallon headed toward Ryan, hugging him as well and patting his back. People always asked Brendon if he was jealous of Ryan since his boyfriend was really close with him, Brendon always said no because Ryan was asexual and heteromantic, he wasn’t out tough, he just told that to Dallon and Brendon.

Dallon wrapped his arms around Brendon’s waist and kissed his head before starting to walk toward the exit of the metro. Brendon linked his fingers with Dallon’s and kissed his cheek, starting to swing their hands a little. Dallon the soft one, he always took care of Brendon and he always asked him if he was okay, the age difference always made him worry because he was scared to not fulfill Brendon’s needs. It was dumb, he knew it, but he couldn’t help it.

However Dallon was strong as a rock and Brendon felt protected whenever he was around, it was like having a thick blanket above him during a chilly day. He couldn’t help but smile whenever Dallon kissed his forehead or combed his hair during the morning, he loved to let him take care of small things like brushing his hair and washing his back in the shower or bathtub.

“I can’t wait.” Brendon said excitedly, pushing his hair out of his face.

Dallon smiled and looked at him with a smile. “I know, I know, you’ve been pestering me about this for two weeks.” He said chuckling. “Tomorrow your feet are going to be sore as hell, though.”

“Then you’ll have to massage them for me.” He said smiling, yawning a little.

Dallon stared at him and shook his head. “I won’t.” Brendon pouted and Ryan laughed. “Fine, you need to stop using that against me.” He said tapping his fingers on his cheek. “And you should stop laughing, Ryan.”

Brendon giggled and walked out of the metro station, taking a deep breath and looking around. The city was colorful and Brendon let out a small squeal when he saw a drag queen in front of him, he had always seen them on TV and seeing one in real life was a mystic experience. Dallon laughed and kissed his head, sighing before dragging him toward the main street. Brendon smiled and held his hand tightly.

He bounced up and down slowly and Ryan smiled at him, Dallon looked around and then they decided to head into a coffee shop to have breakfast before starting to march. Brendon and few other friends went to find a seat while Dallon and Ryan took their orders, Brendon kicked his feet a little and sighed, looking outside with a huge smile, chewing on his lower lip. He was excited and he couldn’t wait to attend his first pride.

They spent an hour inside the café and Brendon ended up in Dallon’s lap, he rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes with a small yawn, stretching his arms and stealing a bite from Dallon’s bagel, making him sigh and roll his eyes. Brendon chuckled and stretched his arms with a smile, he was still a little sleepy and Dallon was comfy, he was a perfect pillow and he was warm and soft, Brendon loved to sleep on top of him.

Brendon cuddled up in his lap and Dallon wrapped his arms around him, kissing his lips and resting his chin on his head. They waited until people got in the streets and Brendon started to jump around with a huge smile, looking around and chewing on his lower lip. Dallon put on his jacket and his sunglasses, Brendon stood up as well and checked his hair in a window, sighing a little, he really needed a haircut as soon as possible.

Brendon kissed Dallon’s chin and stretched his arms before running outside with his friends behind him. He opened his backpack and took his flag, he unfolded it and held it tightly in his hand, Dallon was standing near him and Ryan was behind them with his other friends. They walked for the whole day and after five hours Brendon started to whine quietly, pouting and whimpering, forcing Dallon to carry him on his shoulders.

“Are you having fun?” Dallon asked after Brendon adjusted himself on his back.

“I am! This is so pretty, Dally.” He said looking around with a smile. “This is amazing!”

“I’m glad you’re having fun.” He kept walking and Brendon used the flag as a cape, smiling. “Love you.”

“That’s gay.” Brendon said scrunching up his nose. “Love you, too.”

Ryan gagged behind them and Dallon rolled his eyes. Brendon’s first pride went amazingly and he swore that he had never had so much fun. Dallon carried him for a while until they got home, even if Brendon’s feet stopped hurting several hours before.


	2. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dallon confronting Brendon about why they haven't been interacting in the past tour."

The Death of a Bachelor Tour had been great, Brendon had never had so much fun, he had seen a thousands of people every night and he had listened to all of those people sing with him, with the same amount of passion that he had. He had loved every instant of it, he got to share the stage with his band mates and there was a such a good energy on stage. Kenny was amazing, Dan was perfect and he put his whole heart in every gig. And then there was Dallon, in the past year he had been so distant and Brendon didn’t know what he had done wrong.

Now they were all crumped inside the tour bus and Dallon was ignoring him again, he kept his eyes focused on his laptop and Brendon could hear the music blast through his headphones. Dallon was typing quickly and his eyebrows were knitted together, the worried look didn’t suit him that well. Brendon sighed and stared at him for a while, asking himself what he had done wrong. Maybe demoting him as a tour member had been a little too much but he thought that it was the right thing to do, Dallon was busy with his new project and he needed time to think about it; at least Brendon thought so.

However since he had demoted him Dallon had been distant and he never spent time with them anymore, which was strange because in the past they were always together. Brendon didn’t know what was wrong between the two of them but he wanted to find out, he could always ask him to go to his place once they settled back in Los Angeles, he just had to wait another day or two and then he could confront Dallon about what had happened between them.

Dallon was the first one who got home, Zack made some awful joke and Dallon just smiled tightly and dragged his bags out of the bus, sighing. Brendon looked at everything from his spot on the couch, his cheeks heated up a little and he coughed slightly. They dropped Kenny and Dan after Dallon and then Brendon went home, his dogs were already barking and when he opened the door they literally jumped on him, he paid the dog sitter and then he slumped on the couch, sighing.

The next day Dallon woke up because of the fucking doorbell, he didn’t know who was bothering him on his first free day, however he got up and headed to the door, he didn’t even bother to look through the peephole. He opened and looked tiredly at the person in front of him, he sighed and stepped aside, letting Brendon in. He closed the door and looked at Zero, she stopped barking and trotted by his side, yipping happily. 

“What do you want?” He asked with a sigh, picking his dog up.

“We should talk, don’t you think?” Brendon said fidgeting with his fingers. 

“You can sit down.” He petted Zero’s fur and carried her into the kitchen. “And we should talk about what?” He asked with a sigh. 

Brendon shrugged and rested his back on the sofa. “We should talk about the tour.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about, Brendon.” He said with a sigh, shaking his head.

“You’ve been ignoring me for the whole tour, we never- like I get it that you’re over the stage gay but-”

“Listen, it’s 10 a.m., I’m tired, why are you here, Brendon?” He asked with a sigh.

Brendon bit his lower lip and sighed. “Why do you hate me?” 

“I could ask you the same question, you know. You’re the one who demoted me.” 

“I did it because you have another band now and I didn’t want to take away your time.” He murmured.

“Oh c’mon.” Dallon said rolling his eyes. “I've been working with Ryan since 2009, it's not like I suddenly need time. Find a better excuse.” He sighed and shook his head.

“I...” Brendon's voice died quietly, he just looked at his hands and bit his lower lip. “You were distant, I don't know why.” He admitted.

“No shit Sherlock, you demoted me.” He muttered arching an eyebrow. “Why have you done that?” 

“I wanted to go solo.” Brendon whispered ashamed. 

Dallon's lips twitched and Brendon stared at him. “You decided to demote me because you wanted a solo career?” Brendon nodded and cleared his throat. “Okay, I- yeah I can understand, well I can't but I'll try.” He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. “We talked, cool, you can go now.”

“No I- I wanted to ask you why you always seem sad whenever you're in the bus.” 

“Because I can't stand you and Zack anymore, you two always pick on me.” 

The whole world collapsed on Brendon's shoulders, air left his lungs and he felt like passing out. He knew that sometimes him and Zack carried their jokes a little too much but he didn't think that they would piss Dallon off that much, they were just silly jokes, nothing more. Brendon had never meant to offend him but apparently he did and that hurt a lot, perhaps he had never paid attention to Dallon's reactions and it was all his fault.

“Like the one about my religion, do you think that it was funny?” Dallon asked a little harshly, squinting his eyes and pointing his index at him. “Do you think that I laughed when Zack talked about Mormonism like a disease? It was funny for you, not for me. You two always pick on me, always!” Brendon gulped and looked at the floor. “It is not funny, Brendon! You never give me credit for what I've done, it doesn't matter that I wrote most of Too Weird, it never does!” 

Brendon could hear Dallon's voice crack a little in the middle of his sentence, his chest tighten up and his eyes burned, he looked at him and then at floor. “You could have told me...”

“I could have told you? For fuck's sake Brendon, I don't need to tell you that with your words you've hurt me!” Dallon was almost yelling and Brendon couldn't help but blink the tears away, he shouldn't be one on the verge of tears. “You have no right to cry right now, this happened because of your choices! You're the one who texted me saying that I wasn't in the band anymore, you used a fucking text Brendon!” 

And Brendon winched whenever Dallon said his name, he put so much anger in every words, he hated it, he hated to hear him so distressed and so mad, that wasn't the Dallon he used to know, that wasn't the guy that he liked. He missed fooling around on stage with him, he missed singing with him, with a microphone between their lips and their foreheads pressed together. He missed everything, and what hurt was the fact that everything had ended because of him, it was his fault and he needed to face it. 

He had pushed Dallon away and now he was complaining because he had taken distance from him, he knew that he was a shitty person sometimes, but he never wanted to fuck their friendship up. Dallon was a great man, a great friend, and he had ruined their relationship with his silly behavior, he could blame Zack as well but it would be useless.

“I'm sorry.” He murmured starting to cry.

“What?” Dallon said stopping in the middle of the room.

“I'm sorry for what I've done.” Brendon whispered wiping his eyes a little. “ I know that you have every right in the world to hate me, I know.”

“This is the point, I don't even hate you.” Dallon sighed and rubbed his face with a sigh, “I blame myself for not being able to hate you, you can't even imagine how much it pisses me off, it's surreal.” 

“You don't...” Brendon murmured looking at him, rubbing the tip of his nose on his hand. “Why? I mean I was a complete moron, why don't you hate me?”

“You know why.” 

“Are you still in love with me?” Brendon murmured with a gulp. 

“I am.” 

They stayed quiet for few minutes, Brendon thought carefully about what he was going to say next, that was a sensitive topic for them, Dallon had told him what he felt for him at the end of the Too Weird Too Live, Too Rare To Die tour, Brendon had just looked at him and blinked, speechless and confused. At that time he didn't know what he felt for him, he didn't know if he liked him as a friend or not, he didn't know if they had taken the stage gay a little too far, he didn't know a lot of things. But now he had grown up and he had faced his feelings during that year of complete silence from Dallon. 

He did feel something for him, something strong that made his chest tighten up and his stomach crunch badly. He didn't know if it was normal or not, he just knew that he liked how he felt and he liked the idea of him with Dallon. In the past year he had felt lost without him, he didn't like how lonely he felt without him, he had missed fooling around on stage and he had missed being able to hug him during the cold nights while pressing his cold feet on his stomach. He had missed sharing his sleepless nights with him watching stupid comedies on TV.

“You can go now, there's nothing else to talk about.” Dallon muttered heading to the door.

“Don't make me leave.” Brendon whispered looking at him, standing up and following him with his stomach all knocked up. “I know I'm a bad person but don't make me leave.” He gripped his arm and Dallon stared at him, Brendon was a crying mess and he didn't have the heart to let him go away in that conditions, thus he sighed and let go of the doorknob. “Thank you.” Brendon whispered hugging him tightly, pressing his face on his chest. Dallon sighed and patted awkwardly his back, furrowing his eyebrows and hugging him back loosely. “I love you, I'm sorry I'm a bad person.” 

Dallon tightened his grip and Brendon stopped crying. “It's okay, we're okay.” He murmured rubbing his back slowly. “I'm not mad.”

“I'm sorry.” Brendon whispered sniffing quietly. 

Dallon shushed him and closed his eyes, he hid his face in his hair and pressed a small kiss on his head, Brendon calmed down and he closed his eyes as well, enjoying that hug and those small kisses that Dallon was leaving on his face.  
 

Everything was okay now.  


	3. Praying for love in a lap dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stripper Brendon and innocent Dallon

Brendon was young, barely twenty three with a great willing to work, he loved his job after all. It wasn’t the best job in the world but it paid well enough and that was the only important thing. Brendon wasn’t a slut even if a great majority of his friends thought so, he was really sweet and caring, he was a stripper sure, but he was still a person. People paid him a lot whenever he had a show and the actual salary wasn’t bad either.

He loved to show off his body, he was always in the best shape ever, he worked out a lot and he used to literally bathe himself in that shiny body oil that his boss had given him. It smelled really nice and it made his skin soft and smooth, he was okay with it. Brendon liked to hear people cheer him loudly and usually he would make one hundred dollars per night, it was a good job after all. He also did private strips, he was really good at it and no one ever complained. He didn’t have sex with his clients though, he wasn’t a prostitute.

Thus when a bunch of guys called him saying that they needed him for a birthday party, he agreed and established the payment, which was a little too high even for him, but he kept him mouth shut and accepted it. He spent his day waxing every inch of his skin and working out, he took a long and relaxing bath using his special bath bomb and then he put a bit of lavender lotion on his skin, just to make it smell nice. He chose a loose red shirt and black jeans, he put on his dress shoes and styled up his hair.

The apartment wasn’t too far away from his own house, it was an ancient building and there were a lot of stairs, Brendon took the elevator and smoothed his clothes with a sigh. He yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes a little, he was pretty tired but at least he just had to spend few hours there and then he could go to sleep. He hoped to have to strip for an attractive guy but usually he always had to strip in front of a middle aged man or for a bunch of girls who always tried to get into his pants without knowing that Brendon was happily gay.

He pressed the doorbell and stepped back a little, waiting and smiling. The door opened and a good looking guy poked his head out, fuck, was he beautiful. He was tall, large shoulders and messy dark hair, he had a stunning pair of grey-blue eyes that made Brendon petrify on his spot. He was wearing a loose shirt and a pair of sweatpants, however he was still looking extremely sexy and Brendon felt a shiver down his spine.

“May I help you?”

His voice was a bit hoarse and deep and Brendon just felt his knees wobble. “Dallon Weekes?” He asked smiling.

“Yeah, who are you?”

“Your friends hired me for your birthday.” He said stepping closer to him with a smile.

“My friends… what?” Dallon murmured with a frown. “I’m not… I’m… what?”

Brendon smirked and pushed the door open, entering inside the apartment, smiling at the people around him. “I have to give you their gift.” Dallon closed the door and kept his mouth shut. “Sit down please.” He said pointing at the sofa in the middle of the living room.

“Why?” Dallon asked, sitting down.

“You’ll see.” Brendon said winking.

Dallon blushed and looked at his feet. He was a cutie, Brendon liked him a lot actually and that made everything more difficult. Someone decided to put music on and a soft and sensual song started to play and Dallon looked around with blown eyes and pink cheeks, his lips parted and his breath a little shallow. Brendon started to unbutton his shirt slowly and he stared at him with a small smile, he could see Dallon’s hands twitch.

“What are you doing?” He murmured looking at him.

“Relax and enjoy this.” Brendon said undoing two buttons with a smirk.

 “Is this a strip tease?” Dallon mumbled standing up, Brendon nodded. “Listen, thank you but I don’t like this kind of stuff. I appreciate this but- but no.”

Brendon pushed him back down on the sofa and smiled. “C’mon, you’re going to like this, it’ll be nice trust me.” He said placing a hand on his chest.

Dallon bit his lower lip and shook his head. “No, no listen I’m not- not into this stuff.” He whispered feeling Brendon’s hand on his neck. “I don’t even know your name.”

“I’m Brendon, you’re Dallon, today is your birthday and this is your gift. Enjoy it.”

He straightened his back and went back to unbutton his shirt, Dallon tried to protest but his voice died when Brendon smirked and tilted his head back, swinging his hips a little and following the slow rhythm of the music. He tried to relax on the sofa but he couldn’t, he wasn’t used to that and it was so strange to see a stranger undress for him while he was in front of his friends. It felt like he was with a prostitute and he didn’t like it.

When Brendon’s shirt was completely unbuttoned he let it slip down his arm sensually, his eyes were still on Dallon and he could see him blush madly. He took his shirt off completely and threw it at him, making him squeak and look at him with wide eyes. Brendon saw his hands twitch and smirked, starting to undo his belt.

“No, stop.” Dallon murmured. “Thank you for this but- I’m- just no.” He muttered looking at Brendon’s body, he couldn’t deny that he was beautiful, maybe a little too much for him.

Brendon sighed and looked at him. “What’s wrong now?” He asked with a frown.

“It’s not you, I just- this feels strange.”

Brendon hummed and shook his head. “Just sit there and let me do my job, please?”

Dallon couldn’t say no to his deep brown eyes.

Brendon started to remove his belt and it fell on the ground with a soft “thud”, he unbuttoned his pants and started to lower them sexually down his thighs, wiggling his ass a little. Dallon pressed his back on the couch and gulped, that felt so strange but he wasn’t complaining anymore. Brendon slipped his shoes off and he removed his pants, remaining with just his boxers on. He walked slowly toward Dallon and he saw him gulp, he straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. That wasn’t usual but he just needed to touch Dallon, he craved it.

Dallon’s friends cheered quietly and he blushed madly, Brendon smiled and kissed his cheek, pressing his hands on his chest. Dallon hid his face behind his hands, he was so embarrassed that he wanted to crawl in a whole and die. Brendon pressed a small kiss on his pinkie and giggled, smiling and pressing his nose on his neck.

Brendon pulled back and rested on his lap, waiting for him to do something. He smiled and Dallon’s friends took few pictures of them, after few seconds they stood up and Brendon started to wander around the house, dragged by Dallon’s friends, telling him that he could drink whatever he wanted. Dallon was still sitting on the sofa with flushed cheeks and a small smile, he was a bit embarrassed and his heart was racing so much that his head was throbbing.

Brendon was beautiful, he was the best looking man he had ever seen and he couldn’t help but feel a little happy. He was excited, maybe a little too much judging by the tent in his pants, he couldn’t help it, Brendon was gorgeous and Dallon wasn’t regretting that strip tease at all. He stood up after few more minutes and he smoothed his clothes, his friends laughed and he rolled his eyes.

Brendon was in the kitchen drinking a beer, he was still wearing his boxers and Dallon avoided him, looking at his feet and feeling his throat dry. He bit his lower lip and opened the fridge to take a bottle of water. Brendon winked at him and Dallon blushed again, feeling his whole face hot, he gulped and rubbed his eyes a little, sighing.

“Have you enjoyed your gift?” He asked with a smile.

“N-no, yeah I mean…” he looked down and sighed, shaking his head.

“I wanna dance, come with me.” He said grabbing his hand tightly, making Dallon shiver.

Dallon kept his mouth shut and let Brendon drag him around, he was a little confused but he didn’t try to stop him. Apparently his friends had prepared a rather small table for Brendon that he could use as a cube and Dallon’s mouth hung open, he didn’t know what to do. He was a little confused but he let his friends put on some music and Brendon stepped on the table, looking down at him with a smile. He danced sensually and Dallon couldn’t help but blush madly, again, he hated all of his friends.

After an hour he stopped and everyone started to head home, leaving just Brendon and Dallon in the house. Brendon put his clothes back on and Dallon tried to tidy up a little, he really needed to and he didn’t want to do it the next day. Brendon didn’t say anything while he dressed up, he just sighed and smiled a little, smoothing his clothes and slipping his shoes on.

“It was a good night, wasn’t it?” He said looking at Dallon, who hummed quietly. “You’re so innocent, I wonder if you’re a virgin or not.” Brendon chuckled and rubbed his face.

“It’s none of your business.” Dallon muttered with flushed cheeks.

Brendon walked closer to him and rested his hands on his shoulders. “I like you, you know, you’re the first guy who hasn’t touched me at all. It’s sweet.” He murmured with a small grin. Brendon pushed on his tiptoes and kissed his cheek, placing a hand on his jaw. “Would you mind if I kissed you?” He muttered with his eyes closed. Dallon shook his head and Brendon grinned, he kissed him softly, just a small peck on his lips. “Best night of my life.”

Dallon chuckled and straightened his back, clearing his throat. “Have a nice day, I guess.” He stuttered quietly, a little bummed by the fact that he would never see Brendon again.

“Call me, I’d like to see you again in a different place, maybe in a café.”

“Are you asking me out?” Dallon murmured.

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you want to send me a prompt you can write to me on Instagram: aexthetic.brallon


	4. Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brallon Hogwarts au, enemies to lovers

 “It’s not fair!” Brendon shouted in the common room of his dorm. “That fucker didn’t deserve the fucking prize, fucking hell!”

“We get it, you’re pissed, now could you just shut the hell up?” Ryan said sighing, shaking his head with a sigh.

“I can’t believe that a fucking Hufflepuff won, I deserved it, not him!” He yelled, whining and kicking his feet a little.

Long story short, Dallon Weekes was a Hufflepuff and he managed to win a competition between him and Brendon, a Slytherin. He was smart and damn attractive, Brendon had to admit it, but he was a constant pain in the ass. Brendon hated him, he hated him so fucking much that it almost hurt, he couldn’t believe that he had lost because of him, Dallon was a kind and nice guy but Brendon couldn’t stand him, he pissed him off on daily basis.

When he headed in the dining room he saw Dallon sitting between his friends, his blood started to boil in his veins, he hated him. Brendon snorted and shook his head, Dallon glanced at him and smirked a little, arching an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. Dallon didn’t like Brendon, he thought that he was a dumb whiny guy who didn’t understand the word “no”, which was true. Brendon was a spoilt child and Dallon couldn’t stand him and his friends, they were a bunch of jerks.

Brendon sat between a guy and a girl, he ate in silence and then he headed in the library, he needed to study for his next exam and he was already tired. He was still thinking about that damn competition and he couldn’t forget about it, Dallon hadn’t deserved to win, he hadn’t done anything while Brendon had put his whole heart in it, it was just dumb. He almost tripped on a step and he groaned loudly, shaking his head and busying himself in his thoughts again.

He sat down in the library and sighed, he was already pissed off by the amount of stuff he had to study, he really hated his Divination teacher. He opened his book with a loud sigh and started ready what was on the first page. He rested his chin on his hand and closed his eyes, it wasn’t a hard subject but he didn’t like studying thus every single subject was annoying for him. He was still thinking about that damn competition with Dallon, that guy really pissed him off.

It wasn’t because Dallon never talked with him even if he had tried to establish a contact with him, he hated him because Dallon was always perfect, always nice and kind, he always knew what to say and how to act in front of everyone, every single teacher loved him and Brendon couldn’t stand it. He was a damn Hufflepuff, he was supposed to be dumb and kind, not a fucking smartass; probably the Sorting Hat had put him in the wrong House.

Dallon didn’t like Brendon as well. He thought that the Slytherin was just an annoying kid with a quiff and an awful personality, he didn’t like the idea of being friends with an evil person, because- in Dallon’s opinion- Slytherins were bad people. Plus Brendon was kind of attractive and that bothered him because he couldn’t find that asshole attractive, he needed to focus on someone else, on someone that wasn’t Brendon.

After dinner Dallon decided to go and have a shower, he needed to relax a little and nothing was better than a quick and peaceful shower. He left his clothes on a bench and then headed into the shower, turning the water on and setting the right temperature. He stretched his arms and his neck, he groaned quietly and tipped his head back, letting out a satisfied sigh.

Two hours later Brendon finished studying and he headed back down, he sighed when he saw Dallon move around the stairs, looking around with his damn sly grin. He rolled his eyes and entered into his dorm, Dallon looked briefly at him and his hands twitched, Brendon shrugged and went to bed. Both of them were still pissed off and they didn’t sleep that night.

The next day, during Alchemy, Brendon couldn’t tear his gaze away from Dallon. He had a dark circles and a frown, his clothes were all ruined and he looked tired, Brendon didn’t care of course. However he kept looking at him and their teacher decided to pair them up because they were the best students. Both of them groaned and shot themselves an annoyed look, Brendon didn’t want to work with that smartass and Dallon didn’t want to work with that jerk, he hated Slytherins and Brendon in particular.

The project was rather simple, they just needed to make a research about what they were studying and expose it in class. Brendon sighed and Dallon rolled his eyes, his shoulders slumped down and he crossed his arms over his chest. Both of them knew that they were going to fight for the whole time, they couldn’t work together and everything was going to suck.

“We should work on this after lunch.” Dallon muttered biting his nails, Brendon just nodded. “Good.”

Brendon already hated it.

*

“This is wrong.”

“You are wrong.”

“Fuck off.”

Brendon and Dallon spent the first hour of their meeting arguing, neither of them wanted to give up on their idea and neither of them wanted to give up, Brendon was determinate to keep his idea while Dallon was firmly convinced that he was the right one. They kept arguing until four p.m. and then Dallon just shut up and stayed silent until Brendon stopped flipping through the pages of his book angrily.

“You’re a jerk.” Brendon muttered shaking his head, Dallon shrugged and sighed. “You didn’t even deserve to win that fucking prize.” Dallon stayed silent and Brendon glanced at him. “Say something.” He mumbled.

Dallon said nothing.

Brendon ended up doing the major part of the work that day, Dallon kept playing with his sleeves while biting his nails. He couldn’t stand Brendon anymore, his presence pissed him off and he couldn’t wait to go back into his dorm. He let Brendon ramble until dinnertime and then he left him alone, gathering his stuff and running away. Brendon wasn’t impressed, he was glad to prove his point: Dallon was just a dumb guy.

The day ended quickly and Brendon went to sleep happily. Dallon, however, was still grumbling about Brendon’s poor behavior, he hated it, he hated him. He just wanted to be done with their dam project and then move on with his life, without sharing a thing with Brendon anymore. He was bothered by him every single day, he was the jerk, not Dallon.

He couldn’t wait to be done working with him.

The next day Brendon and Dallon met up in the library again, Dallon was still pissed with him and he kept his mouth shut for the whole time, without responding to Brendon’s awful comments, he just ignored him and kept working on his project. Brendon shut up after a while and they worked peacefully, Dallon didn’t talk for the whole time.

“We’ll continue this tomorrow.” Brendon said standing up.

“I can’t, I have Quidditch.”

“Are you free after dinner?” Dallon hummed and nodded. “Good, we’ll continue after dinner.”

Brendon sighed and went away, Dallon stayed in the library for few more minutes and he just stared at his hands, he was still pissed at Brendon but he had to admit that he wasn’t a jerk after all, he worked as hard as him, which was good. Brendon was also really charming which wasn’t good, it was awful. Dallon couldn’t let himself like Brendon, that was wrong because he was a Slytherin, it would end up badly.

The dinner went by quickly, Dallon headed back into the library and found Brendon already there, he smiled a little and sat down beside him. Brendon looked at him and grunted quietly, he pushed his book toward Dallon and both of them started to work, without talking or making sly comments, they just wanted to be done and move on. An hour later Brendon felt his eyelids heavy and he just sighed quietly, Dallon looked at him and stretched his arms a little, he was tired as well but they just had few more pages left. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, yawning quietly.

Dallon looked at him and rested his chin on his hand, humming. It wasn’t true, he didn’t hate Brendon, he just- he didn’t even know if he hated him or not, he just knew that Brendon could get on his nerves in less than three seconds. He didn’t like him, he couldn’t, however Brendon seemed good, he didn’t know why but he seemed like a good kid. Dallon glanced at him and he saw him look at him, he stared at him and bit his lower lip, damn, he hated his full lips and his deep brown eyes.

Brendon blinked at looked at him for a brief moment, Dallon looked at his lips and Brendon tilted his head a little, his breath itched and he felt his body lean forward, he didn’t know what he was doing but Brendon was on his same page, he was leaning toward him as well and he stared at his lips, his tongue dared to lick his lower one and Dallon’s hands slipped down on his thighs. He gulped and Brendon clenched his jaw.

In few seconds Dallon’s lips were on Brendon’s and Brendon’s hands were gripping Dallon’s shirt, he shifted toward him and his arms slipped around his neck, pressing himself on his body and shoving a hand in his hair. Neither of them knew what was going on but they weren’t complaining, Dallon’s brain stopped working for a good minute and Brendon just kept kissing him slowly, pressing his tongue on his lips. Years of hate melted away during the kiss, Brendon smiled and bit his skin gently while Dallon ran his hands on his back, his eyes closed and his lips parted.

“What are we doing?” he whispered resting his forehead on Brendon’s.

“I don’t know.” Brendon murmured. “I’m- I don’t regret this, do you?”

Dallon shook his head and looked at him. “I don’t.” he admitted quietly.

Brendon smiled and kissed gently his lips. “I still hate you.”

Dallon chuckled and kissed him again, shutting him up.


	5. Chicken out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5+1 fic

The first time where Brendon almost kissed Dallon happened in a bathroom. It took place after a show where both of them had been extremely sexual with each other, touching their bodies and caressing their chests with a sly smirk. Brendon didn’t know what he was thinking but he felt the need to be as close as possible with Dallon, which made him glue himself on Dallon. After the performance he jumped on his back and wrapped his arms around his neck, laughing and looking at Ian and Spencer, smirking a little.

“Dude, jump off, I’m sweating.” Dallon protested shaking his head.

“But you’re comfy and my legs hurt.” Brendon whined.

Dallon just sighed and carried Brendon into the dressing room, the singer jumped down and headed into the shower, Dallon just sighed and sat on an armchair, shaking his head. He was a little tired and he couldn’t wait to take a shower, change in some comfortable clothes and pass out in his bunk. Ian and Spencer decided to shower and they left Dallon alone in the dressing room, not that he mind at all.

He played a little with the hem of his towel and then he started to undress, leaving just his underwear on. Spencer and Ian came back in the dressing room after twenty minutes, already dressed and with their hair still wet. Dallon shrugged and headed down the corridor, Brendon was still in the shower- of course- and Dallon sighed, he couldn’t handle him that night. He hoped for the best, maybe Brendon was putting on his clothes and he was ready to leave the room but luck never listened to Dallon.

Thus, when he walked into the bathroom, he found Brendon under a shower-spray with shampoo in his hair. Dallon sighed and, as quietly as possible, tiptoed to his own space. Brendon gasped when he turned on the water and he looked around anxiously, then he met Dallon’s eyes and he let out a sigh, chuckling quietly.

“You scared me.” He said loudly.

“Sorry.”

Brendon bit his lower lip and giggled. “Need help?” He asked with a smirk, eyeing Dallon’s back. “Are you showering with your boxers on? Man what the hell?”

“Not everyone wants to show everything about themselves, you know. And no, I need no help, thank you.” Dallon muttered running a hand through his hair.

“If you say so.” Brendon smiled and headed out of the shower.

Dallon sighed and started to wash his hair and his body, he tried to be fast, not wanting to waste his precious time since he really needed to sleep. After ten minutes he headed out and started to dry himself, he pulled down his boxers and hurried to put on a pair of loose sweatpants.

“You have a pale ass.”

The squeak that left his lips was everything but manly, his heart beat so fast that he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He turned around and looked at Brendon with wide eyes. “Are you fucking trying to kill me?” He screeched.

Brendon just laughed and stepped closer, a sly smirk on his face, Dallon saw the tip of his ears slightly red and he was blushing a little. Brendon laid a hand on his chest and Dallon just looked down at him, his breath itched for a second and Brendon just looked at him, his smirk faded away and he bit his lower lip, leaning on a little. Dallon was surprised by himself, he was leaning toward Brendon as well and his hands had gripped gently his hips. There were just few inches between them and Brendon could feel Dallon’s breath on his face.

“You played a really good show.” He whispered looking at Dallon’s lips.

“You too.”

They were oh so close but Brendon pulled back, his heart was racing so fast and his hands were trembling slightly, Dallon let go of his hips and his arms fell by his sides. “I uhm- I- see you later.”

And with that Brendon ran out, leaving a confused Dallon and his briefs behind him.

*

Nothing really changed after that night in the bathroom, Brendon and Dallon were still mess around and everything was back to normal. However during a chilly night Brendon climbed into Dallon’s bunk, he shoved his cold feet on his thighs and the bassist just sighed, pushing his pillow on his face and sharing his duvet with him. Brendon smiled and cuddled close to him, Dallon wrapped an arm around his shoulders and sighed, making Brendon shudder with his eyes closed.

They didn’t talk for a while, Brendon started to play with his fingers and Dallon just kissed his forehead and smiled, humming quietly with his nose pressed in his hair. Brendon sighed and brushed his chest, scooting closer. It wasn’t strange for them to cuddle, it happened sometimes, Brendon was needy and Dallon liked to cuddle him a little, it was okay.

What was strange was the fact that Brendon was looking up at him with a shy smile, he was leaning toward him a little and Dallon was doing the same, he placed his thumb on his cheekbone and Brendon giggled, he rested his forehead on Dallon’s and he closed his eyes, sighing quietly. They could kiss in a matter of seconds but Dallon moved away and Brendon sighed, licking his lower lip and staring at his hands.

*

During the third time they were in a coffee shop, Brendon had wanted to try a pumpkin spice latte and Dallon had decided to go with him, after all he was kind of bored in the tour bus. They walked inside the coffee shop and Brendon went to order, he looked at Dallon with a giggle and smiled, he loved him and he knew it, damn it, he was fucked. He waved at him and ordered him a latte since Dallon didn’t drink coffee nor tea.

“Here.” Brendon said smiling, sitting down in front of him.

“Thank you.” Dallon took a sip from his latte and sighed.

Brendon scooted closer and Dallon looked at him for few seconds, then he focused on his drink and stopped talking. He was a little uncomfortable but he tried to not care, there was nothing to worry about. Sure, him and Brendon had been closer than before during the past months but he didn’t really mind, Brendon was nice yet he was a little too touchy sometimes and Dallon couldn’t stand it any longer.

He liked Brendon, that was pretty obvious but he just couldn’t stand his touchiness, he couldn’t stand him sneaking inside his bunk at night, he couldn’t stand the stage gay anymore and he just wanted to end it, it was too much for him. He had to keep himself under control every single time, he just wanted to push Brendon against a wall and kiss the hell out of him. He was fucking tease as well, he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“You have uhm…” Brendon murmured with a small giggle.

“What?” Dallon muttered looking at him.

“Milk moustache.” Brendon laughed quietly and grabbed a napkin. “Let me clean it.” He said cupping gently Dallon’s face, his hand soft and smooth on his skin.

He wiped it off slowly and Dallon’s breath quickened up, Brendon was leaning on and he kept his eyes on his upper lip, Dallon closed his eyes and Brendon smiled, he was so close to kiss, again, and his nose brushed Dallon’s, but before they could do anything Dallon’s phone ringed and he pulled away, his cheeks red and his eyes wide.

*

The fourth time was, well, it was an experience. They were on stage, playing and messing around like always, but this time Brendon was all over Dallon, he sneaked a hand inside his shirt, he licked his neck and he almost kissed him, pushing on his tiptoes and wrapping a hand around his neck, panting. He put the microphone between their lips and Dallon just stared at him, his hands let go his bass and he placed them on his cheeks, his index was behind his ear and his pinkie was brushing his neck.

Brendon stayed liked that for several minutes, it was like a dream for him and he didn’t know what to do, but Dallon did. He pulled away and walked back in front of his microphone, he eyed Brendon for a brief second and then he looked in front of him. Brendon finished the song and then the show was over, they spent few more minutes on stage and Brendon dared to walk closer to Dallon, determined to kiss him this time.

He placed a hand on his chest and Dallon petrified, he stared at the ground and Brendon gripped his shoulder, it was so close to kiss him that he could already imagine the soft texture of his lips under his own, damn, he had waited for so long.

But Dallon had other plans.

As soon as he understood what Brendon wanted to do, he turned his head to the opposite side and Brendon ended up kissing his cheek. He didn’t want to kiss him on stage, their first kiss had to be romantic, he didn’t want to hear the fans screaming while kissing Brendon.

*

The tension was touchable between Dallon and Brendon, the stage gay was more present than before and Brendon was always trying to be as close as possible, living on the bus was hard for both of them, it was too much. Brendon couldn’t deal with it anymore. Dallon tried to not show his pissed mood and he always managed to keep himself calm and relaxed, he couldn’t let his emotions lead him. He didn’t want to ruin everything.

“I’m bored, I want to go out but it’s too cold.” Brendon mumbled kicking his feet a little.

“Play with a videogame or something.” Spencer said shrugging.

“Lame.”

Ian scoffed. “Go to sleep then.”

“Can’t, Dallon is snoring.” Brendon muttered with a sigh.

It was true, Dallon was asleep in his bunk and, judging by his loud snores, he was pretty tired. Brendon wanted to curl next to him and rest but he couldn’t do it, he snored too loudly and Brendon was a light sleeper. He whined again and Spencer grunted, muttering about how annoying he was being, Brendon rolled his eyes and stood up, he preferred staying in his bunk than hearing Ian and Spencer argue over a stupid card game; man, did Brendon hate Uno.

Dallon’s snores got louder and Brendon sighed, he opened the curtains of his bunk and stared at him, sighing quietly. He licked his lips and looked closely at him, his face was so relaxed that Brendon wanted to take a picture of him. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted, he was lying on his back and he had an arm over his chest, a hand was resting on his inner thigh and his chest was rising and falling slowly.

Brendon sat down on the mattress and sighed quietly, his hand brushed gently his hair and Dallon whined quietly, turning his head a little. Brendon smiled and shushed him, he bit his lower lip and looked at Dallon’s, he could kiss him easily, he was asleep and he wouldn’t notice it. Thus he lowered his head and his breath tickled Dallon’s lips, he smiled a little and closed his eyes, he just wanted to press a soft peck on those thin lips but he couldn’t, he couldn’t do it while Dallon was sleeping.

*

“Not again, Brendon.” Dallon whined that night when Brendon climbed in his bunk.

“I need to talk to you.” He murmured swallowing hard. He had debated about actually talking with Dallon or not, he decided that yes, yes they needed to talk because they were fucking adults and they needed to address the sexual tension between them. “Do you like me?”

“What?”

“Do you like me?”

Dallon bit the inside of his cheek and hummed. “Do you?”

“You answer first.” Brendon murmured scooting closer.

“I do.” Dallon admitted, sighing.

“Good.” Suddenly Brendon threw himself onto Dallon, straddling his waist and looking down at him with a small and goofy smile. He closed the curtains of the bunk and then giggled, he traced his forehead, his nose and his lips with his index and Dallon gulped, petrified and confused. “Don’t chicken out this time.” He whispered before kissing him.

It was a soft and sweet kiss, Brendon gripped Dallon’s tank top tightly in his hands and Dallon just held gently his hips, smiling and letting his hands explore Brendon’s back. He caressed his scalp and Brendon mewled on his lips, breathing a little faster. He pulled back and smiled, he adjusted himself on him again and then he kissed him for the second time, rubbing his cheekbones with his thumbs. Dallon tightened his grip on his hair and pulled him closer, he didn’t want to let him, he didn’t want to stop. They had waited for so long.


	6. Thank God for Breezy Douglas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They pretend to date but then they end up in an actual relationship"

When Breezy planned her party, she did everything to pair Dallon with Brendon in every single game they played. Now they decided to write down tasks that every pair had to do and they put the pieces of paper in a jar. Of course Brendon and Dallon were the first, Brendon took a folded piece of paper and opened it, they read it and their faces fell, that couldn’t be possible. Breezy smirked and patted their backs, making them read out loud what they had to do.

They had to fake a relationship for a week. Pretty easy if it wasn’t for the fact that Brendon was attracted by Dallon and vice versa, neither of them knew though but Breezy did. They complained for the whole night, trying to make her understand that it was a little unnecessary but she shrugged and rolled her eyes, telling them to stop whining and start to plan what they were going to do.

Brendon was embarrassed, he had to spend seven days acting like Dallon was his boyfriend- even at school for fuck’s sake- and Dallon was, well, he was panicking. He didn’t exactly know what to do, he had never imagined himself being stuck in a that kind of situation but apparently Breezy did. He hated her, he hated her so much.

The first day went by easily, they held hands in the corridors at school and Dallon dared to kiss Brendon’s forehead just because Breezy had bothered him for hours. He caught Brendon blush but he was speechless and his lips were tingling a little. They sat together at lunch and they held hands again, Brendon’s thumb was on Dallon’s wrist and Dallon’s index were caressing slowly the back of his hand.

The second day things went a little further, Breezy made them hug and Brendon just sighed pressing his face on Dallon’s chest and closing his eyes. Again, at lunch they sat together and Brendon held Dallon’s hand again, this time while sitting on his knees. His heart was beating so fast that he wanted to cry, Dallon was rigid and he was a little embarrassed but Brendon’s soft hand in his calmed him a little.

The third day was flat, nothing strange happened even if people started to question them about what was going on between them. Dallon didn’t say anything and Brendon just stared at his hands, sighing and clearing his throat. At lunch they sat close to each other, Dallon had an arm around Brendon’s back and Brendon was resting his head on his shoulder, laughing and smiling. Both of them were happy, they were having fun and they liked being near each other, even if it was fake.

The fourth day was a mess. People started to make rumours about them and someone yelled few insults at Brendon, making Dallon’s blood boil. He got into a fight with that guy and when he called Brendon his “boyfriend”, he did it without thinking about that stupid dare. He just couldn’t stand the idea of someone making Brendon feel bad, he couldn’t. Thus he ended up in the principal’s office and he almost got suspend, almost.

The fifth day was okay. Brendon just spent his day attached to Dallon’s hip, hiding from everyone and everything. He felt safe with him and Dallon wasn’t complaining, he liked having Brendon around and the more they went on with that dare, the more he realized that he was completely fucked. He liked Brendon, he liked him so much that it hurt. They held hands and they hugged, kissing their cheeks and nuzzling each other’s necks and jaws.

Things weren’t easy, Brendon tried to not freak out whenever Dallon kissed his head and he tried to not hum happily when Dallon pulled him in his lap, resting his chin on his shoulder. He loved being there, he loved being able to touch and hug and snuggle closer and closer to him. He knew that it was just because of that stupid dare but Brendon didn’t care.

That Saturday they weren’t supposed to hang out, however Brendon invited Dallon over and he accepted happily. He knew that it was going to be awkward between them but he hoped for the best, they were still best friends and that wasn’t going to change. Dallon was nervous though, he didn’t want to ruin everything just because of his stupid crush, he didn’t want to lose Brendon and that thought petrified him.

When he stepped inside Brendon’s house his heart was beating fast and hard, he thought that he was going to have a heart attack. Brendon smiled shyly at him and guided him into the living room, making him sit on the large couch while he went to grab their cans of soda. Dallon was a little nervous and anxious, Brendon was the same but Dallon couldn’t stop his mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about how much he enjoyed kissing his forehead during that five day, and they still had Monday and Tuesday.

Dallon ended up spending the night there and, as always, they shared Brendon’s bed. This time Brendon cuddled a little closer, facing the wall and waiting for Dallon to fall asleep. He wanted to snuggled closer and closer, he wanted to hide between his arms and fall asleep there. After an hour of lying there, completely still, he dared to move closer, Dallon whined in his sleep but he draped an arm over Brendon’s shoulders loosely, humming quietly when he pressed his face in his neck. He fell asleep immediately.

The next day things were a little awkward, Dallon woke up with Brendon on his chest and he found himself hugging him tightly, his nose hidden in his hair and a hand on his head, keeping him close protectively. He was fucked and he knew it, especially because Brendon in the morning was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He kissed his forehead without really thinking and Brendon’s head snapped up.

“I- sorry.” Dallon murmured looking at his hands.

“It’s okay, you can do it you know.” Brendon smiled and pressed his head on his chest again, sighing quietly. “About the dare, you know, it’s kind of stupid.” He muttered intertwining his fingers with Brendon, yawning quietly.

“Why?” Dallon muttered kissing his head, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

“Because…because it’s just dumb.” He mumbled hiding his face in his neck with a whine.

“Would it still be dumb if I told you that I meant every single caress and kiss?” Dallon whispered, blushing a little.

Brendon looked up at him and shook his head. “No.” He sat up a little and cleared his throat, moving a little closer. “So you like me?” Brendon murmured placing his hands on his shoulders. Dallon nodded and Brendon smiled, dipping his head down to kiss him softly, just a small peck on his thin lips.

Dallon closed his eyes and held Brendon closer, smiling. “Do you want to start dating for real?” He murmured rubbing their noses together.

“Yeah, yeah that’d be great.” Brendon laughed quietly and laid down again, hugging Dallon tightly. “We’re awful at figuring things out.” He whispered before kissing him gently.

Dallon smiled and laughed softly, he dragged Brendon on his chest and wrapped his arms around his body, kissing all over his face. He adored him, god, he was so beautiful and so soft, Dallon was already lost in him.


	7. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dallon calling Zack and Brendon out on being jerks to him"

What Dallon felt during those months was nothing. Brendon and him were in a relationship, he thought they were in love, he thought he knew him and he thought that they really were meant to be. He was wrong, oh so wrong. Brendon always picked up on him with Zack, he always made awful jokes about him and Zack never passed an occasion to make him feel like shit, or to say hurtful things about him on Twitter.

He had already talked with Brendon about it and things went fine for a while, Brendon stopped and Zack just stayed silent. But then everything started again and it was stronger than before, and he felt nothing. He didn’t want to cry anymore, he didn’t want to fight back anymore, he didn’t want to do anything anymore. He had started to sleep in his own bunk and the first night that it happened Brendon joked about the fact that he was going to have more space for himself. Dallon cried himself to sleep that night.

He had stopped kissing Brendon, he had stopped hugging him and he had stopped sleeping with him, Brendon was a little taken aback but he didn’t try to solve anything, maybe Dallon just wanted space. He didn’t mind, he didn’t care. He still loved Dallon, of course, and seeing him put few barriers between them had hurt at first, but after few days everything stopped and he just let Dallon be Dallon.

Things went to shit after three months, neither of them interacted on stage anymore and during hotel nights Dallon shared the room with Dan or Kenny, and that hurt. He started to flinch away whenever Brendon brushed his hands or kissed his head, he started to hide in his bunk as soon as the concerts ended and he shut down completely, he didn’t talk anymore with anyone, not even with Dan or Kenny, let alone with Brendon.

Zack kept making fun of him and Brendon too, without realizing that his words hurt his boyfriend. He never noticed the fact that Dallon always sat in the back of the bus, away from everyone, he always kept his headphones on and he never let go of his phone, never. Brendon was starting to get a little pissed because in three months they had never kissed nor stayed close. Dallon was pissed, tired and annoyed.

When Brendon cornered Dallon, he had never saw someone more scared. The fear in his eyes made his stomach crunch and Zack was right beside him, Dallon looked at him few times and then he hid his face, looking down and licking his lower lip. Brendon cleared his throat and smiled, staring at him and waiting for someone to say something.

“What’s the matter?” Dallon whispered, his voice barely audible.

“I wanted to talk about us.” Brendon said laying a hand on his shoulder, making Dallon flinch and gulp. “It should be just the two of us, you can go Zack.” Brendon said smiling.

“Alright, call me if the freak freaks out.” Both Brendon and Zack laughed and then he was gone, leaving Brendon and Dallon alone.

“Let’s go in my bedroom.” Brendon said pushing him gently inside his room. “Can you tell me what’s wrong between us?”

“Nothing is wrong between us.” Dallon murmured.

“Yes it is, it looks like you’re avoiding me, it’s almost like you want to break up with me.”

“I-I don’t want to.”

“Then why are you avoiding me?” Brendon said sitting down next to him.

“Because you don’t love me.”

It hurt, everything hurt and Brendon felt like passing out, he hated it. Dallon truly thought that he never loved him and that hurt so much that Brendon almost screamed. He placed his hands on his cheeks and Dallon just broke down, sobbing messily and sniffing loudly. Brendon gulped and his hands dropped on his shoulders, he felt so useless and he just stared at him with concerned eyes. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what’s wrong and he didn’t know how he was going to help him.

“You- you never did, Brendon.” He hiccupped, his heart was beating faster and faster.

“Of course I did and I still do, Dal.” He whispered caressing gently his neck. “What, what makes you believe that I don’t?”

“You always- always make fun of me with Zack. Y-you never stand up for me, never.” Dallon cried and Brendon’s heart clenched, he was speechless because he knew that Dallon was right. “You do nothing for me.” He sniffed quietly and scrunched up his nose a little.

“I-”

“It’s okay, y’know. After a little while I stopped caring, Brendon.” He sighed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “It’s not like it’s your fault, well it is let’s be honest, but I don’t care anymore.” He cleared his throat and looked at his hands. “Maybe we should take a pause, figure our shit out and then, maybe, try again.”

“What? No!” Brendon was now panicking, he had never ever imagined that those silly jokes were painful. Sure, Dallon had told him in the past that he didn’t like them but he thought that now everything was okay. Obviously it was not. “I love you, I can’t- I can’t take a pause, Dal. I don’t want to. I promise that I’ll get better, okay? I’ll talk with Zack I promise.”

Dallon shrugged and shook his head. “It’s too late, Brendon. If you- if you really cared about me, if you really loved me then you would have noticed the fact that what you do, what you say, hurts me. You make me feel like I’m not good enough for this band, it’s like I’m just here to fill a place because you need a random bassist.” He sighed and his jaw clenched a little. “I think we should take a pause, not break up, just keep distance between each other for a little and then we’ll see.” He stood up and Brendon tried in vain to grab his hands.

“I love you, I didn’t want to ruin everything.”

“I know, but things aren’t working between us right now.” He pursed his lips together and opened the door. “I just need space, Brendon. I need to feel appreciated again, and you’re not doing that.”

When Dallon closed the door behind him Brendon understood. He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, he couldn’t cry, he couldn’t get angry with him, it wasn’t his fault. He had made Dallon feel what he had felt because of Ryan and he hated himself. He hated what he had done, he hated the fact that he had never told Zack to shut the fuck up, he hated the fact that he had never really done something to prove him that he loved him.

Zack opened the door and stepped in, Brendon just looked at him. “What did he want? Was he being a pussy again?” He said laughing, but Brendon didn’t join him.

“Fuck off.”


	8. Smells Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel of the last fic I posted.

Tour was still going and Brendon and Dallon hadn’t talked to each other for two months. Things had gotten even worse because Dallon now was avoiding everyone, even Dan and Kenny. Brendon had had an argument with Zack and there was an awful environment around them, but Dallon hadn’t even smiled at Brendon when he put Zack in his place. That had hurt a lot, he had thought that Dallon would forgive him but he was wrong. Dallon had no intentions on leaving everything behind them, Brendon couldn’t blame him.

They hadn’t talked in awhile and Brendon was starting to lose hope, even if he loved Dallon he wanted to let him go and to be free to do whatever he pleased, it was his life after all and he didn’t want to dictate it. It hurt to not have him around, to not sleep curled in his arms and to not breath his soft cologne. Brendon was still conserving one his t-shirt and it smelled like Dallon, it was a fainted scent but it was there, it was there. Brendon used to fall asleep with that t-shirt between his arms and his face pressed on his pillow, crying himself to sleep.

Brendon knew that what he had done had been wrong, he knew that Dallon just needed space but at the same time he couldn’t let him go, he loved him and it hurt to be separated from him. He hated it, he hated feeling him so distance and cold. He wanted to talk to him, he needed to, that situation was freaking him out and he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened between them, and it was his fault, it was his fault and he was such a fucking moron. He had promised himself that he wasn’t going to hurt Dallon in any way, he had promised himself that he was going to protect him, and he failed.

That night he was the only one on the tour bus, the others were out and Brendon decided to just crawl in his bunk and sleep, sleep and cry until the next day. Everything was numb, his body seemed to not be his at that point and he regretted every single breath he took. Dallon hadn’t deserved what he had passed, he hadn’t deserved an asshole as a boyfriend. Brendon had almost lost him- well, he had lost him- because of Zack and because of himself. He could never forgive himself.

“What are you doing in my bunk?”

Brendon’s head snapped up, he looked around with heavy eyelids and he let go of Dallon’s pillow. Unconsciously he had moved into his bunk, he had searched something that made him feel at home and he just fell asleep there, curled around a pillow with his face hidden under the thick blanket. He gulped and looked at Dallon, his heart ended up in his throat and tears started to form in his eyes, he was such a cry baby.

He tried to say something but nothing came out, he just stared at Dallon and rubbed furiously his eyes until they got red and puffy. He didn’t care, nothing mattered anymore. Dallon, however, sat beside him and Brendon looked briefly at him, sniffing and waiting to hear something, just a single word.

“Why were you crying?” Dallon asked placing a hand on his shoulder, his touch soft and warm and Brendon just let go. Months of fear faded away when Dallon, _his_ Dallon, dared to brush his hair away from his face. “What’s wrong?” He asked shifting a little closer.

Brendon rubbed his face and gulped. “I’m sorry for what I’ve done.” He whispered sniffing.

“I know, I can see it.” Dallon said calmly, combing his hair in that soothing way that Brendon loved.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Brendon murmured quietly.

“You aren’t losing me, I’m still here for you.” Dallon sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “Do you know why we took this pause?” Brendon nodded. “Do you know why I felt like you didn’t love me?” Brendon nodded again and sniffed quietly. “Do you know why I am here now?” Brendon shook his head. “Because even if you acted in a shitty way, I still love you and I care about you. And this is what good couples do, they take care of each other and they pay attention to each other.”

Brendon smiled weakly and nodded. “I’m sorry for this.” He murmured quietly.

Dallon sighed and patted his back. “I know.” He rubbed his shoulders and pursed his lips. “Now stop crying and go to sleep.” Brendon swallowed hard and nodded, he stood up and moved into his own bunk, curling under his thin blanket. “Brendon, can I have my pillow back?”

“Oh, yeah.” He murmured handing him the pillow.

“Brendon?”

“What?”

“Come here.” Dallon whispered with a sigh.

“R-really?” He asked gulping, rubbing his eyes.

Dallon nodded and Brendon stepped quietly toward him, he sniffed and laid down next to him, his hands on his stomach and his eyes closed. “Goodnight.” He said kissing Brendon’s forehead.

“Can- can I kiss you?” Brendon whispered looking up at him. “It’s okay if I can’t.” he murmured closing his eyes.

Dallon smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, he caressed his cheekbone and sighed, kissing him gently. Brendon wrapped his arms around him and moved a little closer, kissing him back and cupping his cheeks. He giggled on his lips and Dallon smiled, biting gently his lower lip before hugging him tightly and dragging him on his chest. Brendon smiled and nuzzled his neck, kissing him again and resting a hand on his shoulder.

“I missed you.” Brendon muttered hiding his face in his neck. “I was dumb and mean and awful, you didn’t deserve that treatment.” He said stroking his chest while kissing his neck softly. “I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry, so sorry. It won’t happen again, I promise, I promise.” He muttered wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his forehead on Dallon’s. “I’m sorry.”

Dallon sighed and stroked his back, humming and kissing his lips. “I know, I forgive you.” He said kissing him again.

“I love you.”

Dallon hummed and closed his eyes. “Love you, too.”

Brendon curled in his arms and yawned quietly, he loved him, he really did. Everything was okay now and Brendon couldn’t wait to settle down again and to go back to normal. He missed staying at home as well, maybe they could take few free days between concerts and go back home, or maybe on a vacation, just the two of them and a fantastic place. Brendon had great ideas and now that Dallon was back he just wanted to make him feel appreciated and loved, that was what he deserved and Brendon had understood it.


	9. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Soulmate AU where Brendon's soulmate is Dallon but Dallon is his old high school schoolmate who Brendon used to bully and now Dallon is really hot and still hates Brendon."
> 
>  
> 
> This is just a little bit of the fic, I want to continue this but I don't have much time at the moment so I'll upload what I have for now and I'll continue this in the future, making this one shot in an actual fic.

When Dallon Weekes was in High School, a mark on his shoulder had appeared. He knew that the exact same mark was going to be on his soulmate’s body, in the same place as well. It was pretty visible as well and he was proud of it, he really was. He couldn’t wait to find his partner and he couldn’t wait to be loved, damn it Dallon was already excited even if he hadn’t met his soulmate yet. He was curious, he wanted to know if they liked what he liked, if their personality was like his own. He couldn’t wait.

However Dallon’s life wasn’t easy. He had to deal with shitty persons every day and the worst one was probably Brendon Urie. Brendon was the captain of the football team, he wasn’t that tall- well, no one was tall compared to Dallon- and he only cared about himself, about how he looked and about how his group of friends. He was a jock, he was awful and he tormented Dallon every single day. It didn’t matter the fact that he was older, Brendon would always pick on him, pushing him against his locker and beating him with friends whenever he wanted to.

Dallon didn’t care, he carried on with his life and he didn’t mind being the punching bag of those assholes, he just have few months left and then he would carry on with his life, away from Salt Lake City and away from those jerks. He had been accepted in a college in Las Vegas and he couldn’t ask for anything better. He was going to pursue a music career and he was going to succeed, nothing could stop him. Not even Brendon with his awful remarks and his hurtful jokes, Dallon was strong.

Those months passed and Dallon started to hate Brendon, he had never hated someone, but after being punched in the stomach, being kicked and being left on the ground while bleeding with a concussion, Dallon started to hate him. He was an evil person, he was sick and he was just a fucking asshole who deserved nothing. Fucking nothing. Dallon hoped that Brendon would never found his soulmate and that was the worst thing in the whole word, not finding your soulmate would lead to an unbearable pain.

He was mad, oh so fucking mad, and he never forgot what Brendon Urie had done to him in high school, even now and more than fifteen years had passed. Dallon had moved on, new city and new life, new look as well. He had let go of his ugly hairstyle and a soft quiff had made him look hotter, he had gained few more inches and he had lost few pounds, he was still having those full thighs that had given a reason to Brendon to bully him but he wasn’t ashamed of them anymore. He had grown up and he was a strong man now, he was a teacher and he was a good person.

He hadn’t found his soulmate yet but he had slept around quite a lot, he had had his experiences and now he was just waiting for his soulmate to pop up. He worked in a high school, he was a music teacher and he was good, everyone loved him. His classes were always the most appreciated ones and he lived to teach and to learn as well from his students. He liked everything about his new life, he liked how things went well for him. After what he had passed in high school, he deserved a happy life.

He had a beautiful house, a dog and a cat, a nice garden and nephews and nieces. He didn’t want to have kids but he’d like to have a partner. He loved his life, he loved how nicely everything was proceeding for him and he loved the fact that he had been able to move on from a toxic situation. He still had issues and he still had problems, he didn’t trust anyone and it was all Brendon’s fault. He hoped to never see him again because he would beat the shit out of him, he would scream and cry and just tell him how much he had ruined his life.

Dallon hated him.

When Brendon was eighteen a mark appeared on his shoulder, it looked like an eggplant and Brendon spent days caressing it and wondering who was going to be his soulmate. He wanted them to be hot and nice and funny, just like him. Brendon was an asshole when he was a teenager, he was a complete moron and he realized it when he grew up, understanding the damage he had done to other people, especially to Dallon Weekes.

They went to school together, Dallon was older and was tall and a dork, Brendon couldn’t stand him. He was always smiley and nice to everyone, thus he was the perfect target, no one dared to tell him to stop, not even Dallon. He never tried nor spoke up, he always let him make fun of him and punch him here and there. Brendon was awful to him, the last week of high school his friends and him had beaten Dallon pretty badly and he got a concussion, which almost made him miss his exams. Brendon never apologized and Dallon never reported him to the principal.

Brendon had a poor life, he lived in the street and he slept there, he was homeless and it was his fault. He should have known that being a bad person was just going to make his life a complete mess. He had lost everything, his parents had kicked him out when he ended up in trouble because he had been caught drunk at nineteen and he had never found a job. His old “friends” didn’t even try to help him and he ended up in the streets.

There were days were he could eat and others were he couldn’t, he used to sleep in a shelter but he couldn’t do it every single night. He took a shower once in awhile, he didn’t smell that bad but it still bothered him and it was his fault. Brendon regret his whole life, he would gladly go back in the past and slap himself, he was just a fucking asshole and what he had done was pure cruelty.

Obviously he hadn’t found his soulmate yet and that hurt, oh it hurt so much. He felt empty and he felt useless, it was an awful sensation and he just hoped to find it as soon as possible. He hated himself, he blamed himself but he couldn’t do much, he just couldn’t. Before finishing all of his money he had moved in Las Vegas, how dumb of him.

However one day, while he was freezing his ass off near the local high school, he saw a tall and handsome man running out of the school, he almost tripped on a rock and Brendon smiled, he missed being able to live a normal life. Few instant later all of the students made their way out of the school as well and the tall man disappeared between the kids, Brendon didn’t care that much. He liked what he had seen but he couldn’t fantasize on him.

But when he saw the tall man made his way toward him his hear stopped. The more he stepped closer, the more Brendon noticed about him. He had a strong jawline, a kind face and deep grey blue eyes. Brendon’s breath itched, he could recognize those eyes everywhere and he wasn’t proud of it at all.

The man handed him five dollars, he stared at him for few seconds, trying to understand if he had already seen him somewhere and Brendon prayed to not see him flinch and take his money back, he really needed to eat something or he would pass out. He gulped and stared at the man, maybe the messy hair and his stubble were able to mask his face a little, but as always things never went well for him.

When Dallon muttered a “fuck off” Brendon flinched, he became paler and stepped back, eyeing Brendon with eyes full of anger and hate, Brendon felt small and useless. Dallon’s eyes became cold and he gulped, running away and leaving his five dollars to Brendon. Neither of them dared to say something to each other.

Brendon saw Dallon again and this time it was in a less pleasurable situation. Brendon didn’t mean to end up under Dallon’s car because he was running away from a bunch of assholes. He didn’t even know why he was still around that school, maybe because he wanted to apologize to Dallon but he wasn’t sure if the man would accept it. He couldn’t really blame him, he couldn’t, he knew that what he had done in the past had been wrong, extremely wrong, but he was trying to fix his mistakes.

He liked Dallon, he was tall and handsome and he looked like a nice person, he was a nice person. What he had done in the past hadn’t affected him too much and Dallon seemed to do well now. However he felt miserable, he was tired and he was sad and he didn’t want to think about what he had done, he felt bad, he felt like puking whenever he thought about it. He was such a mess, he was awful.

That day he had been harassed by a bunch of other homeless, he had tried to be polite and to not make them snap at him but he failed and he ended up running away from them without looking where he was going. He just saw a familiar street and he took it, ending up with crashing on a car. It was Brendon’s fault, he hadn’t looked around and when he hit the ground a strong pain made him almost cry.

Both of his legs seemed to not be there and he looked down, scared and with a tear strained face. He just laid on the ground and looked up, that was it, he was going to die. He could hear people rush around him and after few seconds he saw people surround him, he blinked his tears away and sniffed quietly. He hated that situation, he hated everything and everyone, however when an ambulance arrived few minutes later he were on the verge of a panic attack.

“Yeah it wasn’t my fault!”

Brendon blinked few times and looked up, Dallon was next to him with his phone near his face. He was staring down at him with concerned eyes and a frown. Brendon smiled a little at him and his head started to feel drowsy, he just wanted to sleep. His legs were still hurting and it was driving him insane. He knew he had broken his legs, he knew it, but reality hit him hard once he got into the ambulance.

He was alone, all alone and he didn’t even have a medical insurance, he was fucked. Thus when he got into the emergency room he was on the verge of tears, nurses were around him and doctors were just staring at him like he was some kind of extraterrestrial living form. He was tired, he was in pain and he was alone, he didn’t like hospitals and he didn’t like feeling his legs numb.

What he understood was that he had both of his legs broken, a concussion and a broken rib, and everything because he had been a moron. He whished he had faced that assholes but he knew that it could have been even worse, he wasn’t strong anymore and he couldn’t punch people, he was too weak.

His room was kind of cool, it smelled like bleach and there was another guy there, he was asleep so Brendon didn’t really care. The bed wasn’t soft but it was better than nothing, the pillow was okay and there was a huge window, he liked it. The nurse told him that he was going to be hospitalized for awhile and Brendon nodded, still unsure about how he was going to pay everything. 

However the painkillers kicked in and he was asleep in a matter of seconds, he hadn’t slept in a bed for ages and now that he finally could he was going to use that chance to rest in peace.

What freaked Dallon out wasn’t the fact that a man almost died under his car- and it wasn’t his fault, though-, what freaked him out was the sharp pain he had felt on his own legs, the feeling of sadness and his worried state of mind. He wasn’t supposed to care about Brendon’s well being, he wasn’t supposed to think about him. But he did, and he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he had to go and check on him at the hospital.

Dallon did know that that kind of feelings and sensations were common between soulmates, they happened whenever two soulmates met when their marks were out. Dallon knew it but he avoided that thought with all of his heart, he didn’t like thinking about Brendon as his soulmate, that was just stupid. He couldn’t be that, Brendon was the asshole who had beaten the shit out of him in high school and Dallon wasn’t going to forget that, he never could.

Brendon had done a lot of damage to his life and to his mental health, he couldn’t just let it slip just because he thought that he could remotely be his soulmate. He wasn’t like that, he wasn’t going to hug him and tell him that everything was okay now. He didn’t even know if they really were soulmates. He didn’t know what to think, he didn’t know what to do and he felt lost, he felt lost and insecure.

He promised himself that he was going to check on him, he had to. His insurance had told him that he wasn’t going to pay anything, it was all covered because it had been Brendon’s fault, not his. However Dallon was worried because Brendon was homeless and that meant that he hadn’t had a safe place, he didn’t know if he had broken something but he needed to check.

He slapped himself mentally, he was too good and too kind, he shouldn’t have cared because Brendon never did. He was better than that, he knew that he was and he knew that he had to check on him at least once, he couldn’t just ignore him and ignore the fact that he was in the hospital, he wasn’t a bad person, he should have gone with him to the hospital but he was petrified and he was scared, he was human after all.

When he walked into the hospital he questioned himself about his decision. Maybe he shouldn’t have gone at all, he didn’t even know if Brendon had recognized him, he didn’t even know if he still was that fucking moron that had ruined his life in the past. Dallon wasn’t sure about anything anymore, he wasn’t sure about himself either and that was just awful.

He looked at the reception for few minutes, he bit his lower lip and tapped his feet on the ground, maybe what he was doing was wrong. He frowned and took a deep breath, he could do that, he was strong enough to face Brendon again. He walked toward the reception and asked to the nurse where Brendon Urie was, she told him number of his room and Dallon headed down the corridor, he took the lift and sighed. He could do that, he was strong and he wasn’t a scared teenager anymore, he was better than that.

Dallon reached the right room and took a deep breath, he was still in time to go back to his car and never talk with Brendon, but something in his body made him give up. He opened the door and stepped inside, closing it slowly. He looked around and saw Brendon on his bed, he was sleeping and Dallon just stared at him, he didn’t know what he should do, he was lost and he felt like throwing up.

However he sat down on the chair near Brendon’s bed, he looked at him and crossed his arms over his chest, sighing. He was going to wait, he was going to wait until Brendon woke up and until his doctor showed up, he needed to know if everything was okay with him, then he could move on with his life and never see Brendon ever again.

The doctor didn’t come back until late in the afternoon and Brendon didn’t wake up until then. Dallon was still sitting on that shitty chair, he was browsing through his phone with a bored look on his face and a hand under his chin. He was bored out of his mind and he had so many questions that he couldn’t stop think about. He really hoped to be wrong, he hoped to not be Brendon’s soulmate and he hoped to be able to move on as soon as the doctor told him that everything was okay. However things never went as Dallon wanted and he should have know that.

When the doctor walked into the room Dallon immediately understood that things weren’t okay. Brendon woke up few instant later and Dallon’s stomach crunched, it burned with hate and anger and he looked venomously at him, squinting his eyes a little. Brendon seemed to happy to see him but as soon as he caught Dallon’s glare his face fell, making him look sad. Dallon didn’t care, he couldn’t care.

The doctor read them what had happened to Brendon and Dallon sighed, two broken legs weren’t pleasurable at all, plus the concussion wasn’t that great and the broken rib didn’t help at all. Dallon didn’t like the look on the doctor’s face, he didn’t like that subtle “well” nor the soft tick of his nails on the bars of the bed. In conclusion he just told them that Brendon couldn’t stay in the hospital due the fact that he hadn’t had an insurance and he couldn’t stay in the streets either, and that made Dallon flinch. He didn’t even wanted to think about the possible solution to that problem, there was no way that Brendon could live with him just because he felt guilty about everything.

But the doctor made that clear, Brendon couldn’t be on his own and he needed to rest in a safe place and to eat decent meals until he got better. Dallon didn’t want him in his house, he didn’t want to see him every day nor he wanted to hear him talk or speak. He had already done a lot of damage in his life, he couldn’t let him jump right back into it, he was still struggling with few problems because of him, he just couldn’t. The doctor had made his choice though and Dallon couldn’t do much because Brendon hadn’t even tried to oppose himself, of course not.

When the doctor walked out Dallon stared at Brendon with a frown, he didn’t know what to do or what to say, it was such a bizarre situation that he just wanted to avoid talking with him. Brendon cleared his throat and licked his lower lip, he looked up at him and then at his hands, he was embarrassed as heck. He used to bully Dallon in high school and now here they were, with Brendon forced to stay with him until he got better. It was going to be a really awkward month, Brendon could already tell.

“I’m- I’m pretty sure you know who I am.” Brendon whispered swallowing hard.

“I do.” Dallon’s voice was harsh and Brendon just sighed quietly.

“I’m sorry for all of this.”

“You could have said that you didn’t want to stay with me and they would have found another solution.” Brendon nodded and looked at his hands. “So no, you’re not sorry.”

“I am, Dallon.”

Dallon flinched and shot him a glare. “Just shut up, you’re going to stay in my house after all the shit you’ve done to me.” He stared at him and shook his head. “You haven’t changed much, Urie.”

Brendon looked at his hands and sighed. “I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you, it wasn’t my intention.” He whispered.

“It wasn’t- are you kidding me?” Dallon took a deep breath and rubbed his face. “Whatever.”

When he walked out of the room Brendon just sighed and looked at his lap. He was a bad person, he was awful and he couldn’t blame Dallon for not accept him, he had ruined his life in high school and he could never forgive himself about it.

*

A week later Brendon walked into Dallon’s apartment for the first time. It wasn’t big but it wasn’t small either, it suited Dallon perfectly. Dallon told him that he was going to sleep on the sofa bed since he surely wasn’t going to give him his own bed, Brendon understood and didn’t complain. Dallon showed him where everything was, he let Brendon manage the wheelchair on his own and then he told him his work schedule.

Every word seemed filled with hate and Brendon accepted every harsh remark and every glare. He wasn’t going to lie and tell himself that they didn’t hurt, even if he knew that he deserved every single rude comment they were still hurting. He was also confused by the sudden feeling of peace, he didn’t know where or why he was feeling good whenever he was around Dallon. He didn’t pay attention to it because it was probably the meds’ fault.

Thus when he felt his chest bubble at the idea of Dallon coming back in ten minutes, he didn’t pay attention to it, he just started to push his wheelchair in the kitchen, wanting to make Dallon a cup of coffee. It wouldn’t take long to make one for him, he just needed to search a clean mug and then he was done. He hoped to not fuck up, he didn’t want to make Dallon even angrier, it wasn’t something that made him comfortable at all.

Brendon put two sugars into the cup and waited patiently, he was still trying to manage what he was doing with that wheelchair. It was hard and he didn’t like not being able to move at all, plus he didn’t exactly wanted to live with Dallon, he couldn’t stay with him knowing that he hated him and that he couldn’t stand him at all. Brendon was still questioning himself about why he had agreed to stay there with him.

Dallon came back home after few minutes, he walked into the kitchen and eyed Brendon with a frown. He rolled his eyes and stepped aside, letting Brendon head out of the bedroom. He sighed when Brendon told him that he had made coffee for him and then he shut the door. He didn’t want to talk with him for the rest of the day and for the rest of his life. It wasn’t like he did care about him- well, he did- and he wanted him to be gone as soon as possible.

Brendon’s legs were healing and his rib too, Dallon couldn’t wait to see him out of his life. He couldn’t stand him, he was always there, with that smile and those mortified eyes, Dallon hated him. He didn’t like him and he never will, every attempt that Brendon made to try to solve things didn’t work. He succeeded on fucking up the coffee as well and Dallon just poured it down the sink, it was too sugary and tasted bad. He sighed and rested his butt on the counter, sipping his new cup of coffee while staring at the oven.

*

The first big argument they had had born because of Dallon. He didn’t really mean to offend Brendon that much, he didn’t mean to let slip out that he could be his soulmate nor that he hated him. Brendon got angry and Dallon didn’t even blame him, he had fucked up a lot by saying that living in the streets what was he deserved, he should have kept his mouth shut. But Dallon was Dallon and he just started saying what he thought about Brendon, almost ending up with him crying while shouting, it wasn’t a funny sight.

The worst part was that Dallon felt bad after it, he wanted to apologize for the shit he said because it was physically hurt him, he felt his chest tight and he couldn’t stop thinking about what he had said to Brendon, he meant few of the things he said but the others weren’t true. Knowing that even himself was an evil person made his stomach crunch, he thought that he was better than that, but apparently it wasn’t true. He felt awful, he just wanted to go in the living room and hug him- yeah, hug Brendon fucking Urie.

He gathered the courage and headed out of his room, he walked into the living room and froze. Brendon was changing his t-shirt a little messily due the broken rib, his back was facing Dallon and when he spot that fucking mark on his shoulder he felt like fainting. Realizing that Brendon was in fact his soulmate was painful, he didn’t want him to be that, they hated each other and Dallon couldn’t be with someone who ruined his life completely, even if Brendon was attractive he could base himself just on that.

“Hey.” He murmured resting his head on the doorframe. “We should talk.”

“About what? About me being a burden? I already knew it, thank you very much.” Brendon said venomously. “But don’t worry, I’ll find another place where I can stay. I’ll be gone by tomorrow.” He shrugged and winched when he sat on the wheelchair too quickly.

“Stop being a diva for a second. I’m just trying to tell you that you can stay here but we need to talk about stuff.” Dallon said rolling his eyes. “Like that mark on your shoulder.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Brendon spat squinting his eyes a little.

“I was right about the fact that you’re my soulmate.” Dallon scrunched up his nose and a shiver ran down his back. “However I’m not going to forgive you yet, I’m still pissed about what you did to me in high school.”

Brendon snorted and shook his head. “Obviously.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you were a fucking dickhead.”

Brendon shrugged and pushed his wheelchair toward the door, Dallon was in the way and he looked up at him with a sigh, waiting for him to step aside. “Are you going to let me move or not? I need to pee.”

Dallon sighed and let him pass through the door, he stared at his back and shook his head, sitting down on the couch and putting his head in his hands. He wasn’t happy with knowing that Brendon was his soulmate, he didn’t like that nor he liked the idea of sharing his life with him, that was just fucking awful and it hurt. He was going to be with his high school bully, which was awful and dumb and he hated everything about it. Why Brendon? Why him? There were so many people in the world.

*

Things went okay for a while, Brendon was getting better and his rib had healed completely. Dallon and him weren’t good friends or anything, they just lived together and accepted it. They didn’t talk about being soulmates, Dallon was still thinking about it and Brendon was too. Dallon was questioning everything about his life while Brendon was just waiting and dreaming about the two of them being finally together. It was dumb and cheesy and Brendon couldn’t really blame himself, Dallon was beautiful and hot and, even if he was grumpy, he was adorable.

That day Brendon decided to try and fix their relationship, if they were going to be together they had to be at least friends. He had planned everything, he had called a pizza place and ordered two pizzas, paying with his money, and he had laid the table nicely. It wasn’t much but it was better than nothing, he couldn’t afford much but he wanted to do something good for once in his life. Brendon was trying hard after all and he hoped that Dallon would understand it.

When he came back home Brendon was finishing to pour a can of soda in a glass, he looked up and smiled at Dallon, clearing his throat and moving back toward his place at the table. Dallon threw his coat on the armchair and eyed Brendon, for the first time in those weeks he smiled at him, a genuine smile that made Brendon’s stomach crunch. God, was he beautiful.

“Thank you for this.” Dallon murmured before sitting down at the table, smiling. “You didn’t have to.”

Brendon shrugged and sighed. “It was nothing.”

Dallon took a bite from his pizza and looked at him. “How did you know that this one was my favorite?”

“I didn’t, I just felt it was the right one.” He started cutting his own and kept his eyes on his plate. “About- about what had happened in school, I’m sorry. I was horrible and you didn’t deserve that kind of treatment, I won’t even try to justify myself.”

Dallon pondered if he should just give up and try to start over or not, maybe he had spent too much time hating him and now that he got to know him a little better, he realized that Brendon wasn’t that bad after all, he was a nice guy. Thus he nodded and looked at him, sighing quietly and furrowing his eyebrows a little.

“It’s okay, we should just move on.” He said taking a sip of soda.

“Are you serious?” Brendon murmured staring at him.

“I am.”


	10. Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brendon is famous and Dallon really hates him"

It wasn’t like Dallon hated Brendon Urie, he just couldn’t stand him. He was one of the most famous singer of the whole USA and Dallon had always thought about him as a pretentious wannabe. He hated his imagine and he hated his awful personality, he was empty and he was just someone who thought about himself as a god. Dallon had seen him act on stage- his sister loved him and she had dragged him to his concert- and he wasn’t impressed at all.

They were still in line for that damn meet and greet and Dallon was surrounded by teenagers, screaming teenagers. He already hated everything and he couldn’t wait for them to be done, he just hoped to end that awful experience. Dallon was listening to her sister talk and talk about how great Brendon Urie was, he didn’t think that it was true since he was just a normal human being, he wasn’t even that great after all.

“Look, Dallon look, it’s him!” his sister squeaked, making him roll his eyes.

“Interesting.” Dallon muttered looking at his phone.

“You’re boring.”

“And you better move.” Dallon rolled his eyes and sighed.

Elle introduced herself to Brendon and then gave him her copy of his CD. Dallon stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder, he looked at Brendon and he had to admit to himself that he was a good looking guy, he seemed nice and all but Dallon was having none of it. He wasn’t going to like him, that wasn’t going to happen. Elle squeaked a fainted “yes” when Brendon asked her if she wanted to take a picture with him and Dallon stepped back, eyeing her.

Elle seemed really happy and Dallon smiled, but instead of seeing her smile back, Brendon grinned at him, winking. Dallon blushed and cleared his throat, nope, he wasn’t going to like him in that way. Brendon wasn’t going to become his crush, that wasn’t going to happen. Dallon waited patiently until Elle finished to talk with him and then she trotted back to him, smiling widely. Dallon handed her her coat and sighed, he just wanted to go home.

“Wait, your CD.” Brendon said once Dallon was about to walk away.

“Oh? Oh.” He glared down at his sister and took her CD. “Thanks.” He handed her the CD and smiled, shaking his head.

“It was fun meeting you, Elle.” Brendon smiled and Dallon rolled his eyes.

They headed out of the building and Elle started to ramble about what had just happened, she was happy and she couldn’t wait to see him in concert again. Dallon sighed and listened to her, he dragged her into a local coffee shop and yawned. Elle took a latte and a cupcake while Dallon ordered a macchiato and a bagel. They sat down on a table and Elle started to eat immediately, she kept talking about what had happened and Dallon just hummed in response.

Dallon didn’t know what to say or what to do, he was a little uncomfortable due the fact that he was still thinking about Brendon. He didn’t like him but he was attractive and Dallon always got crushes on attractive guys. He sighed and rested his back on his chair, he sipped his coffee and smiled at his sister, nodding and humming in response. She had never been so excited about something and that was kind of funny, she really liked Brendon as a singer and, even if Dallon didn’t agree with her, he understood.

“I’m going to wash my hands, stay here.” He said after spilling few drops of caramel on his hands.

“Okay.” Elle smiled and kept munching on her cupcake.

Dallon stood up and rushed into the toilets, he hated that sticky feeling on his hands and he couldn’t wait to wash it away. He pushed the doors open and walked in front of a sink, he poured the soap on his hands and turned on the water, starting to wash his hands as quickly as possible, he didn’t like the idea of leaving Elle alone in a coffee shop. He sighed and looked up, almost yelping when he saw Brendon motherfucking Urie behind him.

They looked at each other and Dallon went pale, he sighed and licked his lower lip, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. It was kind of strange that no one had noticed him, usually wherever he went there was a crowd of people ready to snap photos of him. Dallon looked at him and dried his hands on his clothes, he cleared his throat and Brendon grinned, stepping beside him and starting to wash his hands.

“I can tell that you don’t like my music.” Brendon said looking at Dallon.

“Do you follow every single person that dislike you?”

Brendon laughed quietly and shrugged. “Just the cute ones.” He turned off the water and dried his hands on his t-shirt. He rummaged in the pockets on his jeans and then smiled, offering a piece of paper with his number scribbled down to Dallon. “Call me, I’d like to know why you don’t like my music.”

And after a malicious smile and a wink, he was gone.

*  
Dallon didn’t even know why he had agreed on meeting Brendon or why he had called him, maybe because he was hot as hell and Dallon hadn’t been laid down in ages. Thus he had messaged him and after few days they had decided to meet up downtown, they went to a bar and spent the night there, drinking and talking. Dallon had to admit that Brendon was pretty funny and he was also really outgoing, he was completely different from what he had imagined.

They went to dance and Brendon grinded his hips on Dallon, throwing his head back just to look at him and running his hands through his hair, smiling and smirking. Dallon just did the same, allowing himself to live a little, if they hooked up he wouldn’t regret it. Brendon turned around and wrapped his arms around his neck, dragging him down and clashing their lips together messily, biting and scratching Dallon’s back.

Dallon pulled back and took his hand, starting to head out of that fancy place with a grinning Brendon behind him. They rushed to Brendon’s car and as soon as they got in, Brendon was on Dallon’s lap, kissing and biting his neck softly, leaving small pecks all over his jaw. Dallon had his eyes closed and his head thrown back, his lips parted and his hands on Brendon’s sides, caressing his skin through his shirt.

“You do this with every person who doesn’t like your music, Urie?”

Brendon laughed and hummed, kissing him hard and pulling his hair roughly, making Dallon moan on his lips. “Just with you.” He murmured before starting to kiss him again, running his hands down his back and lifting his t-shirt a little.

And if they started dating after that night, it was no one’s business.


	11. Art Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student Brendon/Teacher Dallon

Brendon was in love with his new Art teacher, everyone knew it, even the teacher. It was no big deal, Brendon never tried to do anything and he always stayed in his place, he respected the teacher and his private life, he also understood that they would be in trouble if they dated or something. Brendon was okay with it, he didn’t mind just staring at that attractive man during class and daydreaming about them.

Oh, Brendon was extremely lost in that man. He was funny, a bit of a dork, he had an amazing personality and he was a real artist. He played music as well and Brendon had been to one of his concerts downtown and he had fallen in love even more. That man was perfect, he was everything Brendon had always wanted for himself. He was fucked and not in a good way, he really wanted to do something, maybe just approach him and talk, but he was scared to embarrass himself and to lose every chance to befriend him.

Mr. Weekes was a really nice and kind man, everyone loved him but at the same time he scared his students due the fact that his grades were always low, he didn’t like to give high marks to people that didn’t deserve them. There was few students that were really good and Brendon Urie wasn’t one of them. He never finished his drawings, he never put real effort in what he did and Dallon didn’t know why he was in class. Well, he did know but he also knew that Brendon couldn’t stay there if he was going to get bad marks.

Thus that day he had decided to affront him and tell him that he needed to switch class, that he couldn’t stay in Art. He didn’t want to do it since Brendon was a real sweetheart and because Dallon liked having him around, it was a nice presence. He hoped that Brendon would take the news in an adult way, but he also hoped to hear him say that he was going to try harder, Dallon didn’t want him to change class in the middle of his final school year, but at the same time he could raise his grades since he wasn’t that good at art.

Brendon that day wore a loose jumper, too big for him, and a pair of skinny jeans. He waved at Dallon and went to sit down on his usual seat, he put his stuff out and then took a sip from his bottle of water. He yawned and stared at Dallon for few seconds, sighing and clearing his throat, drumming his fingers on his thighs.

Dallon gave them the theme of the lesson and everyone started working on it, everyone but Brendon, who was still looking at him with a small smile on his face. Dallon snapped his fingers in front of his eyes and the student jolted and blushed, looking at his feet without saying a thing. He started drawing as fast as he could and Dallon started to move between the desks to look at what his students were doing. Few of them had already planned the sketch out while the others were still drawing. And then there was Brendon, who was staring at the wall. Dallon didn’t know what to do with that kid.

He sighed and headed toward him, Brendon looked up and then down at his hands. Dallon sighed and took the pencil from his hands, he knew what Brendon was trying to draw so he just fixed it a little, sharping few edges and starting the chiaroscuro. Brendon bit his nails and looked up at Dallon with a frown, sighing.

“Stay here after class.” Dallon murmured lowly, being sure to not be heard by the rest of the class.

Brendon gulped and nodded, he rested his hands in his lap and waited for Dallon to finish. He grabbed his pencil back and tried his best to complete the drawing before the end of the lesson.

The bell rang and the rest of his classmates walked out, he put his stuff away and stood up, placing his backpack on his shoulder and yawning. He waited in front of Mr. Weekes’ desk and sighed, he was a little nervous by what he was going to tell him, but he hoped for the best, he knew that he sucked at Art but he didn’t want to switch class, he couldn’t because if he did that, he wouldn’t be able to see Mr. Weekes and that was the last thing he wanted.

Dallon finished to clean up few desks and then went to sit down behind his desk. He eyed Brendon and sighed. He knew that it was going to be hard to tell him to change course but he was doing that because he truly cared about his marks and because if Brendon wasn’t in his class there was a remotely possibility for them to try something out.

Because yes, Dallon Weekes liked Brendon Urie as well. How couldn’t he, Brendon was one of the most attractive guys ever, he was pretty and funny, he had an amazing personality and he was full of creativity and Dallon, oh Dallon fancied him a lot. He wasn’t ashamed of it, there was nothing wrong with that since there were just seven years between them. Brendon was eighteen and he was stunning, Dallon had never seen someone as beautiful as him.

“I think you know why I asked you to stay after class.” Dallon said resting his hands on his stomach.

“I don’t wanna switch classes.” Brendon murmured.

Dallon sighed and shook his head. “Brendon if you don’t do it, you’re going to fail this class.” Brendon tried to argue but Dallon cut him off. “No, Brendon. You have to, you can’t fail this class since this is your last year here.”

“But if I change class then I won’t see y…” He looked at his hands and sighed. “Fine, fine.”

Dallon smiled a little and looked at him. “You already see me quite a lot since you go to every concert I do in town.” He said smirking a little when Brendon blushed. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, seriously. It’s nice seeing you there.”

“Really?” Brendon murmured glancing at him.

“Really.” Dallon smiled and stood up. “May I ask you why you’re always around me?”

Brendon cleared his throat and looked at his hands. “Because you’re a great singer.” He muttered with a sigh. Dallon hummed and looked at him with an arched eyebrow. “And because I like you, but you already knew that.”

Dallon moved closed to him and looked at him with a smile. “This is why you need to switch course, Brendon.” He dared to lay a hand on his shoulder and Brendon gulped. “It’d be great if you accepted to move into Music, it’s way better for you plus…” His hands rested on his shoulders and smiled a little. “Plus if you change course maybe we could find a way to figure out this stuff. Maybe we could talk about this tonight while having dinner together.” Dallon said smiling, rubbing his neck with his thumbs.

Brendon gulped and smiled a little. “Are- are you asking me out?”

“Maybe. Will change course?” Brendon nodded and bit his lower lip. “Then yes, I’m asking you out.”

Brendon smiled and laughed quietly, Dallon looked around and then kissed his lips gently, grazing is cheekbones with his thumbs.


	12. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brendon has to sit on Dallon's lap during a car ride, he can't stay still and he ends up with turning Dallon on"

“There aren’t enough seats!” Brendon whined once they reached the car that was going to carry them to their hotel. “Where am I supposed to sit?”

“On your boyfriend’s lap, Brendon.” Ian said rolling his eyes and yawning.

Brendon huffed and moved on Dallon’s lap, he sat there and looked up at him with a small smile. Dallon was half asleep and he didn’t really care about what Brendon was doing, he just wanted to sleep for the rest of his life. However that wasn’t what Brendon had planned since he started to move on his lap, squirming and pressing his hands on his thighs. Dallon tried to tell him politely to stop moving because he was tired but Brendon was still dealing with the adrenaline of the concert and he seemed to not be able to stop moving.

Dallon really tried to sleep a little but Brendon decided to shift back and his ass ended directly on his crotch, making him choke on his own breath. Brendon grinded his hips a little, trying to adjust himself and ending up with rubbing his ass directly on Dallon’s dick, making him breathe quicker and deeper. He laid a hand on his chest and Brendon just looked back at him and smiled a little, pressing his ass down while talking with Spencer.

“Brendon stop.” Dallon whispered pinching his hip.

Brendon nodded and tried to stay still but he really couldn’t, he was trying hard but he wasn’t succeeding, he just ended up with moving more and more on Dallon’s lap and that made Dallon feel a shiver of pleasure down his back and, out of nowhere, a boner popped out. Brendon froze and looked at him with a smirk, giggling and starting to grind his hips intentionally, parting his legs and leaning back, resting his back on his chest.

Dallon wrapped his arms around his waist and sighed, he closed his eyes and rested his back on the seat. Brendon grinned and bounced a little, Dallon yelped and held his hips tightly, growling and trying to keep him still. Brendon smiled and looked outside, they were almost at the hotel and Brendon couldn’t wait to put his hands on Dallon and make him come. He wiggled his ass a little and Dallon just whined.

They got out of the car and Dallon dragged him in their bedroom, he didn’t even said goodbye to the others. Brendon was smiling at him and, as soon as they reached their room, he started to undress himself as quickly as possible. Dallon seemed to be faster than him since he literally threw him on the bed, already naked and with trembling hands. It was rare so see him turned on so much, it was a strange and mixed feeling, Brendon had never seen him with that burning fire in his eyes, it was a really unique occasion and Brendon couldn’t wait to make him feel good.

“You were a tease.” Dallon murmured biting his neck and yanking his boxers down. “It wasn’t fun, Brendon.” He placed his hands on his hips and dragged him closer, kissing his shoulder and sucking a hickey on his collarbone. He kissed his cheek and laughed quietly in his ear, making him shiver in pleasure and thrust his hips up. “You were awful, Brendon.” He smiled and grabbed his bag from the floor.

“You liked it.” Brendon purred with a smile.

Dallon rolled his eyes and bit his shoulder, he gripped his hip with a hand while he searched the bottle of lube in his bag. “It wasn’t funny.” He said tossing the bottle on the bed.

Brendon bit his lower lip. “It was for me.” He said smirking.

Dallon rolled his eyes and sat between his legs, he looked at him and Brendon nodded, Dallon opened the bottle of lube and poured it on his hands, coating his fingers with it and placing the other hand on his thigh. Brendon shivered and placed his hands on his stomach, he closed his eyes and Dallon pushed the first finger inside him, Brendon curled his toes and his foot nudged Dallon’s thigh. He looked at him and smiled a little, he was used to that kind of stretch and it didn’t affect him that much, however Dallon spent his time prepping him, pushing his finger deeper and curling it slightly, just to see if Brendon was okay with it.

He pushed a second finger in and Brendon shuddered, he moaned quietly and closed his eyes, Dallon thrust his fingers a little deeper and Brendon smiled up at him, his fingers twitched and his breath quickened up a little. Dallon pushed a third finger in and smiled, looking down at him with a small smile, he kissed him softly and smiled a little, curling his fingers and making Brendon choke on his own breath.

“S-stop teasing.” Brendon whined feeling his knees tremble.

“Is it funny when people tease you, Brendon?” Dallon asked letting his other hand wander around his stomach, grazing softly his skin.

“N-no.” Goose bumps raised on his skin and his eyes fluttered close.

“Thought so.” Dallon smirked and pushed his fingers deeper, making Brendon moan.

Dallon slipped his fingers out of Brendon and grabbed the lube again, Brendon pumped his cock slowly and looked up at Dallon lustfully, moaning and spreading his legs even more. Dallon smiled and lubed himself before resting a hand on his shoulder and the other on his thigh, thrusting slowly inside Brendon. His breath was fast and heavy and Brendon just moaned and panted and whined under him, his hands gripped Dallon’s shoulders and he tried to keep his eyes open, failing as soon as Dallon started to move.

He kept a fast and deep pace, Brendon wrapped his legs around his hips and Dallon smiled, he cupped one of his cheek and kissed him gently, moaning quietly on his lips. Brendon panted and whined, he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the moment. Dallon slipped out of him and Brendon started to complain, almost begging him to continue, but Dallon sat on his knees and dragged Brendon up, making him sit on his lap and thrusting inside him again.

Brendon closed his eyes and rested his head on his shoulder, that new position was amazing and intimate, Dallon had his arms around his back, holding him close and kissing his neck. Brendon still had his legs wrapped around his hips and every thrust sent him closer and closer to the edge. Dallon started to stroke his shaft in sync with his thrusts and suddenly everything became too much for Brendon, Dallon was constantly touching his sweet spot and he kept kissing and sucking hickeys on his neck and Brendon came. His body shuddered and tightened up, his thighs quivered and his breath sped up, he came on Dallon’s stomach and after few seconds Dallon came inside him.

They both stayed tangled together for few more minutes, Dallon had slipped out of him but he didn’t dare to move or to lie down, he wanted to just embrace Brendon until every tremor from his orgasm faded away. Brendon seemed boneless, his whole body found support on Dallon’s and his breath was still heavy. Dallon was holding him tight and he kept placing small kisses all over his head and face, making Brendon giggle quietly. He looked up at him and placed a hand on his cheek, leaning forward to kiss him softly, Dallon kissed back and he laid down slowly, keeping Brendon on his chest, keeping him safe in his arms.


	13. What a Douchebag

Dallon Weekes was an innocent guy, he was tall and funny and he was smart, he wasn’t popular at all but people didn’t pick on him, everyone just ignored him and he was more than okay with it. His school was full of jocks and unluckily his boyfriend was one. Even if Dallon wasn’t that popular, he was nice and soft, he was a really nice person and the baseball captain liked him a lot, thus he had asked him out during Dallon’s freshman year and now, after two years, they were still together even if no one knew about it.

Dallon wasn’t happy about it, he hated to hide from everyone just because his boyfriend didn’t want to ruin his reputation. They weren’t happy anymore but Dallon didn’t have the guts to tell him that, he couldn’t really face him and tell him that he didn’t want to be with him anymore, he just wanted to move on and live his gay life openly. He was gay, everyone knew that at school and no one had ever picked up on him.

Dallon liked being ignored by everyone, that meant that no one was going to harm him, but at the same time that meant that if he needed help no one was going to be there for him. And that was what happened when he caught his boyfriend- well, ex boyfriend- make out with a cheerleader in front of his locker. Dallon was fuming, he felt like he could destroy something with a punch. He took a deep breath and decided to face that asshole, he couldn’t let him shove his tongue in someone’s throat just because they weren’t out.

“What are you doing?” Dallon asked pushing the girl away delicately, it wasn’t her fault after all.

“No, what are _you_ doing?” Alex murmured grabbing his arm and dragging him close, squinting his eyes a little.

“I’m not the one who’s cheating!”

“Lower your fucking voice.” Alex tightened his grip and Dallon winced. “We don’t want to get in trouble now, do we?”

“Fuck you, I’m tired of this shit.” Dallon pulled his arm away and sighed. “I’m done, we’re over.” He said clenching his jaw a little, he couldn’t cry.

“You don’t decide when we’re done, Weekes.”

It happened so fast that Dallon didn’t even had the time to realize it, he just ended up on the ground with a hand on his stomach. He looked up and saw Alex in front of him with his teammate around him, they were all staring at him like he was some kind of freak and Dallon just gulped. That wasn’t fair, Alex couldn’t do that just because Dallon didn’t want to be with him anymore. He was the one who fucked up by kissing a girl.

What made Dallon whimper in pain was the kick that hit him on his knee, he wasn’t even going to try since he didn’t want to get more bruises on his face. However the punches and kicks stopped few moments later and Dallon just laid down, looking at the ceiling with a throbbing headache.

“Dude, what have you done?”

There he was, Brendon Urie was the main jock, he was like the leader of them. He was a tough guy, he played soccer and Dallon just hated him. He was worse than Alex, he was a complete moron who believed in himself a little too much. He was worse than the others and Dallon just wanted to disappear into the ground.

“He was bothering us.” Alex shrugged and smiled.

“No he wasn’t, I saw it.” Brendon shook his head and punched playfully his shoulder. “You better leave dude.”

“Yeah, let’s go guys.” Alex laughed quietly and Brendon smiled at him.

He waited for the baseball team to leave and then he knelt near Dallon. “Are you okay?”

“Fuck off.”

Dallon had nothing to lose after all, he could just get beaten up again and no one would care, it wasn’t that bad after all, he just had to stay out of trouble and that was okay, he didn’t mind. He tried to get back on his feet and Brendon held one of his arm, sighing and waiting for him to get on his feet. Dallon shrugged him off and glared at him, Brendon smiled a little and rested a hand on his shoulders.

“What? Do you want to beat me as well? I know who you are and I know what you do.” Dallon shrugged and started to head toward the exit of the school. Brendon followed him and Dallon just sighed.

“Listen, I’m not a bad person.”

“No? You beat Henry this morning.”

Brendon snorted and stared at Dallon. “He was being homophobic.”

Dallon rolled his eyes and shrugged, he wasn’t going to believe him. Brendon was a liar and he wasn’t a good person, he could stay around him. “Yeah, listen, just leave me alone.” He walked out of the school and whimpered in pain.

Brendon caught him before he fell down and Dallon just grunted, he sat down on a step and sighed a little, he was going to stay on that step and wait until he got better. It wasn’t going to take long, he just had to relax and not focus on the stabbing pain in his stomach. Brendon sat down near him and sighed, stretching his limbs and yawning quietly. Dallon looked at him and squinted his eyes a little, he didn’t want him there.

“I’ll punch that motherfucker.” Brendon muttered shaking his head, Dallon shrugged and looked through his backpack. “What a bitch, it’s not like we didn’t know that you two were dating.”

Dallon froze and stared at him. “We weren’t.”

“Oh c’mon, of course you were.” Brendon laughed quietly and shook his head. “It’s fine, no need to be scared.” Dallon glanced at him and sighed. “You don’t have to be scared, man.”

Little did Dallon know that Brendon had a massive crush on him. Brendon had been looking at him in the hallways and he always wondered why he was with Alex, why he didn’t dump him since he was a huge asshole. Brendon wasn’t better than him, he knew it, but at the same time he knew that Alex wasn’t good for Dallon. He was a complete moron while Dallon was soft and nice, he was pretty and he had a beautiful face, Brendon was jealous of Alex.

But now they had broken up and he could try to make a move with Dallon, he knew that he didn’t trust him because he was a major jock, he was bossy and he was an asshole most of the times, but he also knew how to take care of the people he liked, he wanted Dallon to understand it.

“What do you want?” Dallon murmured looking at his hands.

“Nothing, well, I want to go on a date with you.” Brendon said smirking, resting a hand on Dallon’s shoulders.

Dallon stared at him and sighed, nodding. “Fine, just one.”

*

From that one date Dallon had understood that yes, Brendon was a jock, but he wasn’t like Alex. The day after their date he had acknowledge him at school and he had talked to him as well, making Alex stare at them confused. Brendon had asked Dallon out few more times and Dallon always ended up agreeing with him, it wasn’t like he liked him. Of course he didn’t, he didn’t like Brendon in that way, he was funny and nice but he wasn’t… who was he kidding, Brendon was a charming man.

They went out that day, it was a nice date after all and Brendon was pretty funny, he was interesting and even if he scared the shit out of Dallon sometimes, he was still better than Alex. He was still scared to find out that it was a joke, that Brendon was asking him out just because he wanted to prank him, it was a thought that scared him because he was starting to like Brendon a little too much.

Dallon headed into the shop, Brendon wanted to search something new to buy since all of his t-shirt were starting to be boring. Dallon sighed and listened to him babble about how much he needed something new, it was a little stupid but at the same time he just enjoyed being there with him and wander around the shop.

“You should try this.” Brendon said picking a grey t-shirt up. “You’d look good in it.”

Dallon rolled his eyes and smiled. “No thank you, I already have enough t-shirts.”

Brendon whined and put the shirt back in its place. “Fine.” He held Dallon’s hand and sighed a little, dragging him into the changing room. “Let’s try my shirts on then.” He sighed and smiled at Dallon.

“I’ll wait outside.”

Brendon cupped his jaw and kissed him gently, Dallon froze and stared down at him. Brendon chuckled and kissed him again, this time a little harder, pressing his hands on his chest and closing his eyes. Dallon held both of his hips with his hands and kissed him back, he didn’t really know what to think but it was okay, he was enjoying it. Brendon’s hands slid up and after few seconds he was holding Dallon close, pressing his forehead on his.

Brendon laughed quietly and patted his chest with a hand, sighing and pecking his lips once more. “Good?” Dallon nodded and Brendon smiled. “You can stay here.”

“We’re going to get kicked out of this shop.” Dallon sighed and slid a hand through his hair.

“It wouldn’t be a big deal.”

Dallon smiled and kissed him again, he shook his head and sighed a little, he held him tight and rubbed his cheek with his thumb, Brendon leant closer to him and sighed a little, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around his neck again, humming quietly and kissing all over his face with a smile.


	14. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dallon and Brendon go ice skating"  
> (Inspired by that video where Brendon talks about his scars)

After almost six years of unsolved sexual tension between Dallon and Brendon they decided to go on a date. Dallon gathered the guts to ask Brendon out, they were in Michigan and what was better than go ice skating? Probably a warm and fuzzy coffee shop where they could have grabbed a hot chocolate. It wasn’t like Dallon was good at ice skating, he didn’t even know how to do that, and surely Brendon wasn’t better than him; Dallon was starting to regret everything. It wasn’t his fault, well it was, but Brendon said it was fine.

Dallon had tried so hard to impress Brendon, he had dressed up as nicely as he could and he was trying hard to impress him. He put the skates on and held Brendon hand and, as cheesy as it sounded, they started to skate together, smiling and giggling. Brendon was leaning on him a little, he had his head on his shoulders and Dallon was trying hard to balance himself on those damn skates. Brendon giggled and smiled, holding tightly his hand and looking at him with a huge grin.

“You should do a trick.” Brendon said smiling, leaning on to kiss his cheek.

“Should I?” Dallon murmured looking around, noticing that they were alone. “I’m not that good, though.”

Brendon laughed quietly and shook his head. “Just raise one of your legs and try to move, like they do in TV.” He said smiling, pushing him a little.

“Fine.”

He wasn’t that happy about it, he knew he was going to fail miserably and he didn’t want to plant his face on the cold ice, but at the same time he wanted to try, just to see if he could impress Brendon a little. It was dumb and he knew it but he couldn’t help it, he had waited for so long that he couldn’t just throw in the thrash can the only opportunity he had to actually do something cool with Brendon.

Reluctantly he let go of his hand and looked at him, Brendon raised his thumbs and smiled. Dallon wasn’t sure but he pushed himself a little before raising tentatively his left leg. He stayed up and he gained a little of confidence in himself, that was it, he was going to impress the shit out of Brendon, he was doing good and no one would be able to stop him. Well, maybe a screaming child could. That kid popped near him out of no where and Dallon tumbled on the cold ice, hitting his butt. Brendon laughed quietly and skated toward him, resting his hands on his hips and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He helped him to get back on his feet and after that he patted his ass, making Dallon flush red in embarrassment.

“Try again! You were amazing!” Brendon said smiling, kissing his cheek before pushing him a little.

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

Brendon smirked and Dallon just tried again, this time there was no one around- that damn kid had gone back to his parents apparently- and Dallon just sighed. This time he tried to emulate one of those famous skater he saw on TV and he was doing a pretty good job, he knew that it wasn’t a really difficult trick but he succeeded and there was nothing better than that. Brendon clapped his hands and Dallon grinned, skating in front of him while doing another trick, this one was a little more complicated and he realized that just when he found himself on the ice- again- with Brendon near him.

“I give up.” He muttered looking at Brendon with a sigh. “It’s all- holy shit, dude!” He grabbed his hand and sighed. “How did you even managed to cut your hand?”

Brendon whimpered in pain and sniffed quietly. “I think I cut it with your skate.” He murmured staring at the rather big cut on his hand.

“C’mon, let’s see if they have something.” Dallon got on his feet and dragged Brendon with him, holding gently his injured hand.

They changed their shoes as quickly as possible and Dallon started to panic, seeing that the cut was deeper than he had expected. He sighed and looked at his hand with a frown, Brendon seemed to not feel the pain but Dallon knew that it must hurt a lot. He told Brendon that they would go home but instead he was going to drive him to the emergency room, just to be sure that it was nothing too serious. He was really worried and he felt guilty as hell.

Brendon huffed when he told to the taxi driver to bring them to the hospital, he rolled his eyes and looked down at his hand, it was nothing major, it was just a small cut, sure a really deep and painful cut, but he was sure that it was nothing to worry about. It turned out to be more serious than Brendon thought, he needed to put stitches on his hand and just the idea of it petrified him. Dallon was by his side and he went pale, his grip tightened around his arm and Brendon smiled a little.

“I’m sorry.” Dallon murmured resting his head on top of Brendon’s.

“It wasn’t your fault Dal.” He smiled and tilted his head a little to kiss his cheek.

“I’m the one who tried that stupid trick.”

“And I’m the one who asked you to do it.”

Dallon sighed and hummed quietly, Brendon cupped his jaw and kissed him softly, Dallon stayed still for few seconds before loosing up a little, wrapping his arms around his back and pulling him closer. It wasn’t a romantic place, it wasn’t a romantic place at all, but Brendon wasn’t complaining, he was just enjoying it and he was enjoying Dallon’s soft lips on his own. He threw his arms around his neck and leant closer, sighing.

Brendon pulled back and caressed his cheek with a smile, humming quietly and kissing him again, softer than before. It was just a small peck on the lips and Dallon laughed quietly, hugging him and kissing all over his face.

“I’ll kiss you again once we’ll get out of here.” Brendon murmured with a smirk.

“Next time we’ll go on a better place.” Dallon smiled and held gently his hand.

“Coffee shops!”

Dallon laughed and shook his head, heading outside and slipping an arm around Brendon’s shoulders, just to keep him close. “We’ll pick something safe, like the movies or something.”

Brendon huffed but smiled, he kissed his cheek and rested his head on his shoulder, a little tired and sleepy due the stress of being in an emergency room. Dallon stretched his arms a little before holding Brendon tight, hiding his nose in his hair.


	15. Frriendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Friends to Lovers AU"

“Dallon look at this!” a six years old Brendon yelled at his best friend, who was two years older than him, “It’s a perfect rock, see?” he ran towards his friend and gave him his precious rock, giggling and smiling.

Brendon and Dallon had been friends since Brendon had born, his mother was Dallon’s mom’s best friend and the two kids had grown together. Dallon was the quiet and shy one while Brendon was loud and talkative. Brendon was always happy and his smiles seemed to last forever, especially when Dallon was with him. Brendon had always told him that he loved him and Dallon had always smiled back, nodding. He had never said it back but he didn’t care, he knew that Dallon showed his appreciation towards Brendon in other ways. He was his best friend and Brendon loved him in a friendly way, like Dallon did.

Dallon kissed his cheeks lots of time and Brendon once tried to that too, but Dallon shook his head and laughed, seeing how short Brendon was compared to him. He was really tall and his sky blue eyes always pierced Brendon’s head, making him feel so light that he could fly like a butterfly. Brendon loved to hug Dallon and Dallon loved to hug him back, feeling him close. Brendon’s personality made everything better and he was glad to have a friend like him.

“Let me see!” Dallon said cheerfully, grabbing Brendon’s hand and observing the rock, “Whoa, it seems a heart!” Brendon chuckled and nodded, he rested his head on Dallon’s shoulder and he looked at him with a huge smile. Dallon dropped the rock and knelt down, he looked at it carefully and he cheered quietly, grabbing another rock and smashing it few times on the heart-shaped rock. Brendon gasped and whined, “You’ll take the left part and I’ll take the right one. This is our rock.”

Brendon tugged at his shirt and kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly and grabbing half of the rock, “My half complete your half.” he giggled and kissed his cheeks again and again, Dallon turned his head toward him and sighed, hugging him tightly. “I love our rock, it’s special.” Dallon nodded and looked at his half.

“Do you think we will be friends when we’ll be teenagers?” Dallon asked quietly, playing with his own fingers.

“Yes, we will.”

“Even if I have to move next week?”

Brendon bit his lower lip and sighed, he hugged Dallon tightly and nodded, “Yes, we will.” he muttered sadly, hiding his face in Dallon’s chest, “I don’t want you to go, Dal.”

“I don’t wanna go, I want to stay here.” The older boy mumbled feeling his eyes full of tears. Thinking about leaving Brendon was painful, he didn’t want new friends and he didn’t want to say goodbye to his hometown. He loved that city, he loved his school and he loved Brendon, how could he leave him after spending every day for six years with him? That wasn’t fair and Dallon was suffering about his parents decision.

“Can I move with you?” Brendon asked quietly, sniffing and drying his eyes with his sweater sleeves.

“I wish you could.” Dallon muttered starting to cry. “I promise that one day I’ll come back and we’ll go out together like my mom and my dad do. We’re, uhm, we’ll have a date.”

Brendon nodded and hugged Dallon, crying with him with his half of rock in his hand.

*

Almost eleven years had passed since that day, Brendon had grown up and Dallon was even taller. He was still living in Nebraska while Brendon was in Nevada and he was attending his last year of high school. He was happy and his life wasn’t bad, he was a good student and he got a job in a fast-food. He was enjoying being alive and his memories was his treasure, he kept them all and sometimes they made him sad. Especially the ones about him and Dallon.

After eleven years he still had the half of his rock. He hoped that Dallon was still having his other half. He was in love with their memories, he was in love with what they had had and he missed that guy so badly. They had spoken few times in those years but he hadn’t seen him since he was six. He wondered if Dallon ever thought about him like he used to think of him. Brendon had forgotten few of their moments together and he was sure that some of them were really important, that they had meant a lot for them.

Going to school was boring, he didn’t like to wake up early and he didn’t like Fridays, they were the worst because he had P.E, which wasn’t one of his favorite class. He sucked and everyone knew, especially the Football’s captain, who loved to make fun of Brendon in many ways. But he didn’t care, he didn’t care anymore and that was the sad part. He used to sigh and look at his feet when Jacob said something mean to him. Those words hurt him badly and the fact that no one had ever helped him was even sadder. Brendon smiled like he didn’t care, but deep inside those awful words were making him insecure.

That Monday morning wasn’t different from the others, it was boring as hell and Brendon was actually begging for mercy. He had fallen asleep during Math and his teacher had yelled at him saying that he was disrespectful. Brendon was now paying attention to Biology and luckily that was his last period. He could see Jacob smirk and curl his fingers, Brendon knew that he would be beat up, again. He didn’t care anymore.

He heard the bell ring and he sighed, he waited for everyone to leave the room and then he stood up, saying goodbye to his teacher and walking slowly out of the classroom. He felt anxiety rush in his body and he licked his lips, he squeezed his eyes shut when the sun hit his eyes. He sighed and scrolled his shoulders, he saw Ryan- one of his friend- run towards him and he smiled, waving his hand and waiting for him.

“Hey.” he said with a yawn, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I hate Mrs. Marsh.” Ryan mumbled breathing heavily.

“What has she done?” Brendon asked stealing one of Ryan’s cigarette, lighting it up with a smile. He looked around and he saw a boy next to a black car, he furrowed his brows and shrugged, probably it was some rich kid and he was waiting for his girlfriend. Ryan shrugged and looked at his shoes, Brendon patted his back and rolled his eyes.

Brendon felt his stomach knot because of his anxiety, he shivered and took the last drag of his cigarette, he threw it on the ground and sighed. He looked at Ryan and he saw his friend typing quickly on his phone. He looked again at the boy next to the black car and then he dragged Ryan towards the bus-stop. He bit his nails while waiting for the damn bus and he heard Ryan whimper and whine; that was is usual routine. He smiled at him and rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder, he felt his eyes on him but Ryan only sighed and patted his back.

“Excuse me, are you Brendon Urie?”

Brendon’s head snapped up and he looked behind him. He frowned a bit and then he bit his lower lip, seeing two big pair of sky blue eyes in front of him. He stared at the boy and he nodded, looking how chapped his lips were and how sharp his jawline was. “Yeah, yeah that’s me. Who are you?” he muttered, receiving a salty look from Ryan who mouthed at him to be nice.

“Jesus Christ, finally.” the boy said with a smile, he pulled out a dozen of roses and he looked sweetly at Brendon, letting out a sigh of relief. “Hi, I’d like to take you out for a date.” Brendon stepped back unsurely and he looked at Ryan and then at the boy, rubbing the tip of his nose with the back of his hand. “I’m Dallon, Dallon Weekes? Your mom told me that this is your school, I’m sorry if this uhm, situation freaked you out.”

Brendon stared at him and his mouth dropped open. He licked his lips and the bottom one started to tremble, he looked at him with misty eyes and Ryan kicked his ankle playfully. He tried to speak but his voice seemed blocked in his throat, he couldn’t stop to think about the roses and about Dallon. His Dallon. He looked extremely different but he was gorgeous, his skin seemed a pink rose and his eyes were brighter than the sun. Brendon was feeling his heart pound in his chest and he was sure about the fact that he was actually crying. He heard Ryan mutter about the bus but he didn’t move, he just stared at Dallon and his hands tugged at his sweatshirt’s sleeves. Dallon coughed slightly and Brendon let out a small sob.

“Oh my god.” he whispered walking slowly towards Dallon, raising his hand and placing his fingers on his cheek. “That’s, how did you find me?” he asked trailing Dallon’s jaw with his index.

“I asked your sister.” he said lowly, looking at his feet while Brendon kept to stroke his skin. He laughed silently and pinched his cheek playfully, just like when they were kids and Dallon’s eyes fixed on him. “You’ve grown up, Beebo.”

“You’re fucking tall, Dall.” Brendon whispered stepping closer and keeping his gaze on the boy in front of him, he trailed his eyes down and looked at the roses. He smiled briefly and giggled, “For me?” Dallon nodded and pushed them towards him, Brendon grabbed them carefully and hid his nose in the flowers. “They’re beautiful.” he whispered smiling and blushing a little. “Why? I mean, why the roses and why this surprise? Why didn’t you call me saying that you were back?” he asked looking behind him searching Ryan, but the boy had taken the bus almost ten minutes before.

“I promised you to take you out on a date when I was eight.” Brendon parted his lips and his eyes widened, “Sorry, probably you’re straight and have a girlfriend.” he said looking away, smiling weakly.

“N-no actually I’d like to go out with you, it could be nice and we have a lot to talk about.” Dallon smiled and stared at him. “You haven’t change, you know?” Brendon muttered placing one of his hands on Dallon’s cheek again, he caressed it slowly and enjoyed the smooth skin under his fingers. He loved how it felt under this own skin, that made him shudder a bit because he had missed his best friend, the boy that he loved with his whole heart.

Dallon laughed silently and he held the back of Brendon’s neck with a soft smile, Brendon leaned towards the touch and fluttered his eyes shut. “Were the roses too much?” he asked stepping a little bit closer and hearing Brendon hum quietly, but he shook his head and opened his eyes smiling.

“I love them, no one has ever given me red roses.” Brendon whispered cupping Dallon’s jaw with his hand and brushing slightly his hair. “I didn’t even remember that you promised me that but damn it, you surprised me in a good way.” he murmured kissing his nose and giggling happily. Dallon shook his head and stroked his hair with a small chuckle, Brendon closed his eyes and pressed his head on Dallon’s hand. “These roses are beautiful.”

Dallon nodded and sighed, he patted Brendon’s back and stepped back, he didn’t want to be too touchy and he didn’t want to make Brendon feel forced to go out with him. He just wanted to say to him that he was back and that he wanted to be best friends again, but he hoped in something more for the future. He couldn’t help his thoughts about how gorgeous Brendon was, his features were attractive and he still had something childish in his whole persona, but that suited him perfectly and it made him look even cuter.

He couldn’t help but stare at his shiny eyes and his whole face was pure perfection, Dallon remembered how close they had been and he missed it. He had missed Brendon in those years and he made a necklace of their rock. Brendon was important for him and he hoped to be able to be a good friend for him. He had missed him and he had missed his presence, when he was a kid he loved him and those feelings had grown with him. When he was little his sentiments weren’t “romantic”, but now they were stronger and not so platonic like in the past.

Brendon smiled and held the roses closer to his chest. “Why don’t you give me a ride home and then we go on that date?” he asked smiling at him with bright eyes.

“What, today?” Dallon stuttered licking his lips.

“Of course!”

Dallon stayed quiet for few seconds and then he smiled. “Okay then, okay.” he said calmly and stroking his head. Brendon leaned on and kissed his cheek, giggling and tightening his grip on his arm. Dallon smiled and blushed slightly. “L-let’s go then.” He said grabbing Brendon’s hand and dragging him towards his car.

He opened his door and then closed it, Brendon laid the roses on the backseats and after that he rested his hands on his knees, playing with his fingers. They stayed in silent for a bit and then Brendon fixed his eyes on Dallon, smiling and feeling his stomach full of butterflies. He sighed and started to give him instructions, he saw his blue eyes sparkle and he felt special. He had missed how Dallon used to show his appreciation, few and small things had always made Brendon feel good, feel important.

Dallon pulled in his driveway and Brendon looked at his house, he kissed Dallon’s cheek again and stayed close to him for few instants, breathing in his scent. He smelled differently, he smelled as good as when they were kids but now his scent was older and more masculine, with a soft feature though. He remembered how Dallon used to use his dad’s perfume once in a while and that had always made Brendon whine because he had hated that smell. Now, he was almost begging to submerge in that strong perfume.

“Come with me, my family would love to see you again.” He looked at him hopefully and Dallon nodded with a sigh. Brendon grabbed the roses and almost run out of the car, he knocked at the main door and then he looked up at Dallon. “My mom still loves you.” He said with a chuckle.

The door opened slowly and a small figure was in front of them. Dallon smiled warmly, Mrs. Urie hadn’t change at all. She was still young and her skin was pale as always, she looked like a porcelain doll and he couldn’t help but feel at home again. Brendon pushed him in and after few seconds he was pulled into a tight hug from Brendon’s mom. He hugged her back and thanked her, adding a compliment like he used to do when he was a kid.

“Mom, look what Dallon has given to me!” Brendon almost yelled, showing her the roses. “Can you put them in a vase? We need to go.” He smiled and looked up at Dallon, tugging his shirt’s sleeve.

“They’re beautiful honey.” She laughed silently and popped her lips open. Brendon hugged her happily and kissed her cheek. “Be careful guys.”

Brendon giggled and nodded feverishly.

*

Brendon and Dallon were sitting next to each other, Brendon’s hand was resting on Dallon’s knee and his head was resting on his shoulder. They had eaten and talked about lots of things, about what they had done in the past and about their feelings. They didn’t say “I love you” to each other, they wanted to wait and they wanted to know if they really were compatible. They had shared a small kiss and Brendon had felt alive again. Dallon’s lips weren’t soft or cured, they were chapped and thin but Brendon loved how good they were on his own. Brendon wanted to kiss him again.

He looked up at him and hugged him, Dallon froze and then he laid his hand on his back, rubbing it slowly and making Brendon shiver. He closed his eyes and breathed against his skin, he was tired and he wanted to sleep, but the thought of leaving Dallon again was painful. Too many years had passed and he didn’t want to be separated from him again. He kissed his cheek and yawned, they had passed the whole afternoon together and now it was almost 10 p.m., Brendon was happy and his life started to feel right there, in those arms.

“Are you tired?” Dallon asked quietly, he nodded and shifted closer. “Do you want me to drive you home?”

“No.” he murmured tugging at his shirt. “I don’t wanna leave.” His voice was full of tiredness and his eyelids were heavy.

“We can’t sleep on a bench.” Dallon laughed and curled his fingers in Brendon’s t-shirt. “Why don’t we go to your place? We can hang out there a little bit more.” He said unsurely, almost scared to make Brendon freak out, who nodded and kissed his cheek again.

When they arrived, Brendon almost made Dallon stumble on the carpet because he had jumped in his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. He asked him to carry him in his room and Dallon nodded sweetly, he kissed his jaw and carried him upstairs, he let him lay down in his bed and Brendon dragged him down with him. He looked at him and saw that Dallon was staring at the pillow and not at him, he smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek, allowing him to stand up again.

Dallon looked around the room while Brendon was undressing in his bathroom. He had seen his books and his laptop, which was covered with stickers. He had smiled at his silly posters about cats on the walls but that felt right, like he was already used to it. He couldn’t help but look questioningly at a bottle of red nail polish but then his attention got caught by a small necklace. It was a simple rope with a rock. He smiled and traced it with his fingertips, he shivered when he felt his own half on his chest. He had always worn it, he had never left it because he couldn’t handle to leave it. It was an important memory from the past.

“Dall?”

“You still have it.” He murmured sniffing quietly.

And Brendon smiled, hugging Dallon from behind and resting one of his hand on his chest, touching the rock while Dallon was still touching the other half.

*

“Brendon stop!” Dallon whined rolling on his back, he tugged the duvet over his head and then hid his face under the pillow.

Dallon _loved_ to sleep with Brendon, he loved to feel his body on his own and he loved to wake up with his face near his. He was madly in love with his boyfriend and he couldn’t stop to smile every morning, seeing his relaxed face. His eyelids were close and his lips were always parted just a bit, his breath was quiet and slow, it used to tickle Dallon’s chest every time. Brendon was a cute sleeper, especially because his hair was always on his face and Dallon loved to remove it from his forehead, kissing it few times.

But then there was the annoying part. Brendon used to squeeze him too tight and he never let go his body, tangling his legs around his thighs and gripping at his t-shirt. Dallon had tried few times to escape from his grip but Brendon had never given up, ending with whining loudly and mumbling few messy words, rubbing his face on Dallon’s neck. Sometimes he saw Brendon flutter his eyelids open and then he closed them with a yawn, squeezing Dallon even more.

Luckily, Dallon loved him and most of times he didn’t care, he used to kiss Brendon’s forehead and his cheeks. Brendon mewled happily and hid his face in the crook of his neck, curling his fingers in his t-shirt and placing his cold feet on his thighs, making Dallon hiss. He sighed and rolled his eyes, pushing Brendon away from him and almost run out the bed. He was still tired but he needed some space and there was too much heat in that room.

He tiptoed towards the living room and he sat down on the couch, turning on the TV and laying down, he sighed in relief when the cold leather touched his back. He was happy and relaxed, he could feel his eyes closing on their own, he was really tired and his body felt numb. The TV turned off on his own, Dallon was too tired to care and he was so wrapped inside the blanket that he didn’t even hear the soft noise from his room.

“Dallon? Dal, are you sleeping?” he groaned and rolled on his left side, sighing and murmuring annoyed, “Dallon why are you on the couch?” Brendon asked, with a smile and a chuckle. He sat down on the couch and kissed Dallon’s forehead. He kissed his cheeks and Dallon sighed, rubbing his face and pushing Brendon slightly away.

“Let me sleep.” he whined hiding his face with his hands. Brendon smiled and slipped under the blanket, he kissed his neck and wrapped one of his arm around his waist, trying to spoon him. Dallon opened his eyes and looked at him sleepily. “I hate you.”

Brendon chuckled and kissed his cheek, he squeezed him slightly and rested his cheek against his back. He smiled and yawned loudly, he held him tighter and hid his face in his neck, pressing his forehead against the back of Dallon’s head. “I love you.”

Dallon smiled and placed his hand on Brendon’s caressing his skin with his thumb. He sighed and pressed his back on Brendon’s chest, falling asleep shortly after. Brendon looked at him for few minutes and then he pulled him closer, he kissed his skin and let his hand crawl on Dallon’s chest, touching the half of his rock with his fingertips. He smiled even more and rested his hand on his stomach again, making him sigh.

After all, Brendon was glad to have him back after eleven years.


	16. Instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Angsty fic about Brendon unfollowing Dallon"

Brendon hadn’t meant to create such a mess when he had unfollowed Dallon on Instagram. It wasn’t like he hated him or something, they were just growing apart and he didn’t want to remind himself that they had been best friends once. They were almost strangers now, Dallon didn’t talk to him and he didn’t talk to him, maybe it was his fault but he didn’t know, he would never know. Plus Dallon was busy with another band, he was sure that he didn’t mind.

But apparently the whole fandom did mind, he ended up with his socials filled with “Why did you do that?” or “Is Dallon leaving?” and Brendon didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t even know why he had unfollowed him, he didn’t even know what Dallon was going to tell him. He didn’t even know why he did that, he was just pissed at him because he had started working with Ryan, Brendon wasn’t a huge fan of seeing his bass player become the frontman of another band. Dallon was supposed to play with him, not with some indie band.

He knew that his behavior was dumb and silly, he knew that he was acting like a moron but he couldn’t really help it. He thought that Dallon was going to stay with him forever but then he had demoted him and things went to shit. They were together, kind of, but since Brendon decided to kick Dallon out, everything seemed cold between them. They lived together and more than once Brendon had found himself alone at night, Dallon always found an excuse to not sleep with him. They kissed and cuddled sometimes but it wasn’t as nice as before, their sex life was cold and there was no emotions between them, well, Brendon still felt something for Dallon but he got nothing from him. Whenever he told him “I love you”, Dallon would just hum in response.

“Hey.” Brendon murmured when he heard the front door open and close. “How was practicing?”

“Good.” Dallon grumbled throwing his jacket on the couch. “I’m tired so I’m going to sleep.”

“I made dinner.” Brendon whispered with a sigh.

“Yeah, I’m not hungry.”

Brendon heard Dallon go upstairs and the bedroom door shut close. He let out a sigh and looked at the soup in front of him, it was just a dumb situation that he had created, it wasn’t even Dallon’s fault, he had just adapted himself to what Brendon had made. He stood up and put Dallon’s plate in the fridge, he wasn’t that hungry but he didn’t want to go to bed without eating something first, even if his stomach was close and he felt like puking.

He finished eating and put the plate in the sink, he was tired and he just wanted to go to sleep, and even if Dallon wasn’t going to cuddle him he could always lie close to him. He missed his soft touch, he missed his small kisses all over his face when he couldn’t sleep. He headed upstairs and went into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and washed his face, sighing and shaking his head. He put on a clean pair of briefs and walked into his bedroom, he didn’t even want to think about anything. Dallon was in bed looking at his phone, he had a frown on his face and Brendon could feel the tension in the room.

He cleared his throat and laid down, he moved closer to Dallon and pressed his face on his shoulder, sighing quietly. Dallon just stayed there, scrolling through the apps with a frown, Brendon hoped to not see him tap on Twitter because he knew for sure that his notifications were filled with questions, he didn’t want to look at him and stay silent because he didn’t know why he had unfollowed him on Instagram. Probably Dallon didn’t even care, it was just an app, nothing more. But when he tapped on Twitter, Brendon froze.

Dallon looked through the notifications and yawned, there was nothing interesting and he didn’t even want to deal with that bullshit, it was nothing too serious after all. Well, maybe seeing Zack say stuff about him again hurt but he was over it, he didn’t want to care nor to mind. He was too tired and too sleepy to argue or to listen to Brendon’s excuses, he was too tired and he didn’t care enough, he knew that Brendon wasn’t a bad person.

“Goodnight.” Brendon whispered closing his eyes.

“Night.”

Brendon sighed and rubbed his face, Dallon was still looking at his phone and Brendon couldn’t sleep, he was tired as hell but at the same time he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened that day, nor about the fact that Dallon seemed to hate him. “Are you mad?” He whispered biting his lower lip.

“No.” Dallon sighed and put his phone away. “I’m not mad, seriously.”

“You sound mad, is it because of Instagram?”

“Brendon it’s just an app, it’s not like I care.”

“But- I- why aren’t you mad?” He asked looking up at him.

“Because I don’t really care about that shit, it’s no big deal.” Dallon kissed the top of his head and Brendon sniffed. “Why are you crying now?” He said with a sigh.

“I’m not crying.” Brendon murmured looking up at him. “I was just thinking about what had happened to us.” Dallon sighed and put his phone away. “It’s not like I’m blaming you, I just- we live together yeah, but we aren’t as close as before.” Dallon hummed and placed his hands on his stomach. “I know that you don’t really care about Instagram but I- I don’t even know why I did that.”

Dallon sighed again and yawned quietly. “What do you want to say, Brendon?”

He sighed and looked up at him. “Why are we like this? It looks like you don’t love me anymore.” Dallon looked down at him and arched an eyebrow. “I thought you were going to get angry but you don’t care, why?”

Dallon sighed and pressed a kiss on his head. “Brendon it’s just an app, it’s nothing too serious.” He murmured holding him close. “If you’re upset about what you’ve done, then why have you done that?” Brendon bit his lower lip and sighed, looking down at his hands. “It’s okay though.”

Brendon sighed and looked at him. “I’m sorry about everything I’ve done.” Dallon hummed and held him a little closer, kissing his lips. Brendon closed his eyes and snuggled closer. “I’m really sorry.”

“I know, it’s okay.”

“Do you love me?” Brendon murmured lacing their fingers together.

“Of course I do, I love you a lot.” Dallon whispered kissing his forehead.

Brendon smiled and curled closer to him, they still had to discuss about stuff but Brendon hoped for the best, he knew that they could resolve things in the future, it would take time but they loved each other and Brendon didn’t want to fuck things up again.


	17. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Angry sex"

Dallon was in a bad mood, he didn’t even know how he had managed to survive through the day, however he did survive and he ended up with a pulsing headache. He was tired, pissed off and full of anger, he knew that he had no reasons at all to be angry, well maybe he had few reasons to be angry due the fact that his boss had bothered him for hours until he had almost yelled at him. It wasn’t the best idea in the world, but he couldn’t stand him anymore.

When he got home Brendon was in the kitchen, he was cleaning few dishes and Dallon just stared at him from the doorframe, he was shirtless and Dallon could see the muscles on his back move. He pursed his lips and cleared his throat, Brendon jolted a little and turned his head toward him, he smiled and placed a hand on his hip.

“I broke a vase before.” Brendon said calmly, smirking. He knew that Dallon had a rough day, he could see it in his eyes and Brendon was so ready for a night of angry sex, all pressed on the mattress of their king sized bed. Dallon grunted and rolled his eyes, he took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. “Let’s go to bed, I’m sure you’re tired.”

Dallon grunted again and headed upstairs, Brendon smirked and stretched his arms, he loved the idea of seeing Dallon so angry, he always fucked him good when he was angry. Brendon went upstairs and saw Dallon in the bathroom, he went inside and grabbed his toothbrush, he looked at Dallon and smiled a little, splashing him and making him roll his eyes. He kept splashing him until Dallon started to whine and complain, Brendon knew that he was going to be fucked hard, oh so hard.

Once they got in bed Brendon started to annoy Dallon even more, placing his cold feet on his thighs and moving around until Dallon yelled his name and turned on the light, staring at him with squinted eyes. Brendon smirked and placed a hand on his chest, Dallon stared at him and shook his head while Brendon climbed on top of him, smirking and caressing gently his collarbones.

“What are you doing?” He asked angrily.

“You’re hot when you’re angry.” Brendon murmured sliding a hand down his chest.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dallon asked swatting his hand away.

Brendon smirked and kissed his lips before lifting his t-shirt a little, placing his cold hands on his hips. “I’m not kidding, you’re really, really hot.” He purred leaving a kiss on his neck.

“Shut and sleep.”

“Make me.”

Dallon grunted and after few seconds Brendon found himself with his face pressed on the mattress and his ass in the air, he wiggled it a little and Dallon just opened the top drawer and pulled out the lube, tossing it on the mattress before lowering Brendon’s briefs. Both of them knew it was going to be messy and quick, hard and fast- just like Brendon loved- and Dallon was too tired to care about the sheets or their clothes. He undressed Brendon completely and then lowered his own boxers, leaving his t-shirt on.

Brendon looked back at him and smile a little, parting his legs slowly and gulping. It wasn’t like he wasn’t prepared for what Dallon was going to do, he was just excited because Dallon hadn’t let go in a really long time and Brendon could just come thinking about how nicely he would be fucked that night.

After coating his fingers with lube, Dallon pressed the first digit in and Brendon let out a small sigh, he was used to that kind of intrusion. He rocked his hips back and hummed happily when Dallon added a second finger, working him open as fast as he could without hurting him, that was the last thing they wanted. Brendon let out a choked moan when Dallon arched his fingers a little, brushing his prostate and making him curl his toes slightly.

Dallon smiled and added a third finger, this time he moved them fast and deep, making Brendon moan and pant. It was nothing compared to the obscene sounds he let out whenever Dallon fucked him, Brendon was loud and he was proud of it and in the past years Dallon had started to appreciate it. He also appreciated Brendon’s soft whimpers and moans whenever he kissed or bit his neck, sucking a hickey here and there, almost marking him.

“Just fuck me already.” Brendon murmured when Dallon pushed his fingers deeper inside him.

Dallon rolled his eyes and slipped his fingers out of him, he lubed himself up and then he wiped his fingers on the duvet to remove the lube. Brendon scrunched up his nose and looked at him with squinted eyes, Dallon rolled his eyes and pushed inside him hard and fast, making Brendon choke on his own spit. He didn’t even wait, he started to thrust slowly and deeply at first, then he sped up and Brendon closed his eyes and threw his head back.

Dallon’s grip was tight on his hips and Brendon could already picture the pretty bruises on his skin. He moaned loudly when Dallon slammed his hips against his own, making Brendon jolt forward, gripping the sheets and close his eyes. His thighs were tense and Dallon pressed his thumbs in the dimples on his back, Brendon took a deep breath and felt his heart beat faster, he should have know to not tease Dallon when he was pissed and tired, but at the same time he was a sucker for pain that was just perfect.

Dallon shifted a little and Brendon moaned his name, loud and breathless, curling his toes and gripping the sheets hard, Dallon didn’t even notice how much Brendon’s cock was leaking, he was painfully hard and his thighs quivered, he looked back at Dallon and tried to say something, to communicate with him and telling him that he was about to come, way sooner that he had imagined but he couldn’t really help it since Dallon seemed to be all over him.

Brendon arched his back and groaned, Dallon bit his shoulder and slammed his hips down, groaning quietly before pressing his forehead on the back of Brendon’s head, suddenly everything was too much and Brendon was so hot and tight that just came hard inside him, closing his eyes and feeling the muscles on his back ache a little. Brendon came shortly after him, arching his back and moaning Dallon’s name, tightening around him.

Both of them collapsed down on the mattress, Brendon under Dallon, panting and shuddering. Brendon was completely drained, tired as heck, and Dallon was more relaxed, his headache had disappeared completely and he felt good. He pulled out of Brendon and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, he kissed gently the back of his head and grabbed the blanket, covering them with it, trying to not touch the lube stains on the duvet.

“I like it when you’re angry and pissed off.” Brendon slurred with his eyes closed.

“Yeah?” Dallon asked wrapping an arm around him, pulling him closer.

“Yeah, you fuck me hard and that’s- it’s nice once in awhile.”

Dallon hummed in agreement and yawned, falling asleep few seconds later.


	18. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Friends to Lover AU where Dallon and Brendon have to share a bunk"

Brendon wasn’t a fan of sharing things, especially on tour, but he had decided to smoke weed in his bunk and he had almost set that on fire, he had ruined the sheets and the pillow and the damn bunk wasn’t going to be ready until the end of the week. Brendon was a little pissed off due the fact that he didn’t know where he was going to sleep, there was no chance that he was going to share a bunk with Spencer or Ian, they snored and they moved too much. They sounded better than Dallon though, he would usually just lay in his bunk and sleep, he was boring.

“You can’t sleep on the couch, Brendon.” Zack said with a sigh. “End of the story, you’ll sleep in Dallon’s bunk.”

“But we won’t fit in! He’s too tall! We won’t fit in.” He murmured angrily.

“Quit the bullshit, you like sleeping with him.” Spencer shouted from his bunk.

“That’s true, Brendon.” Ian said sighing.

 He whined and crossed his arms over his chest. That was just mean and he hated it already, Dallon was fun and all but there was just one little problem: Brendon had an enormous crush on him since the first day he had seen him. How couldn’t he? Dallon was the funniest and most adorable person in the whole world. He would lie to himself if he said that he didn’t like him. However no one knew that and he always tried hard to hide that secret, it wasn’t something that he was proud of.

Dallon walked into the bus and looked at him with a smile, Brendon smiled back and Zack started to explain what had happened before, Brendon blushed in embarrassment when Dallon glanced at him with a smile, laughing quietly and shaking his head. Brendon cleared his throat and grabbed one of the pillows that was on the couch, holding it tightly and burying his face on it. He already hated that situation, that was so stupid.

“Do you want to go to bed now?” Dallon asked looking at him, smiling a little.

“Yeah, okay.” Brendon stood up and grabbed his phone and the charger. “I’m sorry about this.” He murmured looking at his feet.

Dallon shrugged and headed toward his bunk. “Do you want to sleep near the wall?” Brendon shook his head and took off his shirt, hurrying to put on a loose t-shirt that he used as a pajama. “I’ll be right back.” Dallon said grabbing a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

Dallon never undressed himself in front of the others and he definitely didn’t like to be shirtless around them, thus Brendon just stared at his back and sighed, wondering what he was going to do that night. He wasn’t going to sleep, he knew himself and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do that. He was a little excited about the fact that he was going to sleep with Dallon in his bunk, all squished together. He wasn’t going to lie, he felt like he was dreaming.

Dallon came back few minutes later and got into the bunk first, Brendon cleared his throat and laid down beside him, stretching his legs and looking at him. Dallon smiled and closed the curtains of his bunk, Brendon smiled and sighed in relief, there was no light in that bunk and that meant that Dallon couldn’t see him and that he couldn’t see his pink cheeks.

“Goodnight.” Brendon murmured biting his lower lip.

“Night, Bren.”

Few hours later and Brendon was still wide awake. He couldn’t sleep knowing that Dallon was there beside him, asleep and beautiful as always. He wanted to just look at him and enjoy his presence, he wasn’t asking for too much after all. Brendon turned his head toward him and sighed, that was a little odd and it was a strange situation but Brendon couldn’t really help himself when it came to him. Dallon shifted a little and Brendon held his breath, he grunted and Brendon smiled at him.

He stretched his arms a little and brushed his hand with his own, smiling. Dallon breathed a little deeper and Brendon laced their pinkies together, sighing softly and staring at the ceiling. He opened the curtains slightly and let the soft light get into the bunk, he looked at Dallon and smiled. He was so peaceful and so beautiful, his face was pressed into the pillow and he was lying on his side, facing Brendon. He brushed his fingers again and smiled when Dallon gripped his pinkie, humming quietly and dragging Brendon’s hand close to his chest.

Brendon smiled and looked at him with a small smile, he was so pure and so innocent. Brendon closed the curtains after he was sure to have memorized every single particular of his face, he could finally sleep. Just thinking about that stunning man that was lying near him, he just wanted to move closer and closer to him, to wrap his arms around his body and fall asleep as close as possible to him. He just wanted to stay with him forever.

“Brendon what are you doing?” Dallon slurred half asleep.

“Nothing, go to back to sleep.” He murmured closing his eyes.

“You can’t sleep, can you?” Dallon whispered sighing quietly.

“Not really, sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Dallon shifted closer and rested his forehead on Brendon’s. “Do you want to talk a little maybe?” Brendon shook his head and Dallon sighed placing an arm around his waist. “You’re cold.”

“Just a little.” He whispered with his eyes closed, shivering.

“Come here, I’ll warm you up.” He dragged Brendon closer and rested his chin on his head, sighing gently. “Try to sleep now.” He murmured caressing his back and kissing the top of his head.

“Thank you.” Brendon pressed his face in his chest and closed his eyes. “Goodnight, Dal.”

Dallon smiled and tightened his grip, he held Brendon as close as possible and pressed few kisses on his forehead, Brendon hummed happily and curled even closer, shivering a little. Dallon smiled and held him until he fell asleep, snoring softly with his face pressed on his chest. It was cute, intimate and Dallon just loved that with all his heart. Brendon smelled like chocolate and everything about him was just sweet, Dallon didn’t even know how he could do that.

“Dal?” Brendon whispered tugging gently his t-shirt.

“Yeah?”

“I like you.” Brendon murmured reaching for his face with his hands. “I like you a lot.”

“I like you, too.” Dallon said placing his hands on his back, kissing him gently and softly.

That night, Brendon didn’t feel cold.


	19. Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Poor prostitute! Brendon/ Rich college kid Dallon"

It wasn’t like Brendon wanted to have that kind of life, he didn’t want to have that kind of life, he didn’t like being a prostitute. It was awful, it stressed him out and it made him feel like an object. Men used him for his body and everything about that made him cringe, he just wanted to be loved for once and be appreciated for what he was. He wanted to stop, he wanted to change but he couldn’t exactly do that since that job was his only income.

The first time Brendon felt loved he was on the streets. A guy in a really big and expensive car pulled by his side and Brendon forced a smile, he walked close to the car and smirked at the stranger. He was a good looking boy, he was really attractive and  Brendon rested his chin on his hand, studying his face. He was gorgeous, he had big blue eyes, dark hair and a thin nose, his lips were a little chapped and Brendon couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Hey handsome.” Brendon wanted to puke as soon as he said that. “Can I help you?”

The boy cleared his throat and nodded a little, opening the door and letting Brendon in. He sat down near him and smiled slightly, the boy introduced himself and Brendon just nodded. He was a little confused when Dallon stopped in front of a fast food, he ordered for himself and then looked at Brendon, smiling and tilting his head a little. That night Brendon didn’t have sex, instead he just spent his night talking and laughing and eating with Dallon. Brendon didn’t know what to say or what to tell him, Dallon asked him to tell him about his life and Brendon just let go, telling him everything.

It was so strange, but after the fourth time Brendon got used to that. Dallon paid more than enough, he always gave him more money than he really wanted. Brendon was a little surprised but he accepted it, it was nice to have someone like Dallon in his life. He had never even tried to touch him or to lie a finger on his body without asking first and Brendon loved it. Dallon was really kind and Brendon wondered why he had chosen him.

Dallon gave him a new phone and his number, just in case he needed it and Brendon felt loved, he felt wanted. He tried to give him a blowjob and Dallon politely refused, telling him that he wasn’t in the mood and that he just wanted to spend the night with him, talking like they always did. Brendon was happy, a little confused but happy. In the past months Dallon had taken him to his house more than once, he had told him that he was attending college and that, due the fact that he was rich, he could afford to live in his own apartment.

Brendon had had an awful day, people had been all over him and he felt dirty and used. He just wanted to go home and cry, but he couldn’t leave on his own, he couldn’t just start to walk away. Thus he decided to call Dallon, he knew that he was busy with his last lecture but he really needed him in that moment, he needed to feel loved and he couldn’t wait anymore. He tapped on his name and waited patiently, he just needed him to go and pick him up.

“Brendon?”

“Dal come pick me up.” He whispered.

“What’s wrong?”

“Everything.”

“Okay, I’m coming.”

“Thank you.” Brendon sighed and hang up, biting his lower lip.

Dallon picked him up twenty minutes later, he was wearing a thick coat and a scarf, a beanie and a pair of gloves. Brendon shivered and got into his car, he let out a sigh and curled on his seat, he smiled and looked at Dallon. He looked a little sad and tired, he also looked sick and Brendon furrowed his eyebrows, he had bothered him and he was sick, he shouldn’t have called Dallon. It was just stupid.

Dallon brought him to his apartment, Brendon thanked him quietly and sat down on an armchair while Dallon picked the couch, lying down and shivering. Brendon shifted a little and closed his eyes, he glanced at Dallon and cleared his throat. Dallon didn’t talk, he just closed his eyes and stretched his arms and curled around a pillow, sighing quietly and relaxing. Brendon just looked at him, he wanted to ask him if he was okay but he didn’t know what to do.

“What happened today?” Dallon asked opening his eyes a little.

“Too many costumers, too many hands.” He whispered hiding his face behind his knees. “I hate this.”

“Then quit that shit.” Dallon murmured rubbing his eyes. “Find another job, a better one.”

“I haven’t gone to college, Dal, I’m not like you.” Brendon stood up and headed toward the couch, sitting down near him.

“I know, you’re better.” Dallon placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it gently, making Brendon smile. “Live here, with me.”

Brendon looked down at him and smiled a little, lying down near him and rested his hands on his chest. Dallon held him close and closed his eyes, he kissed his forehead and Brendon kissed his neck happily, yawning and hiding his face in his chest. That was a really important question and Brendon didn’t know what to do, maybe he just had to let go and decide what to do with his life. Dallon wasn’t wrong, he was probably right and Brendon knew it, he just had to start over and he could do that.

“Do you want me to stay here?” He asked with his eyes closed.

“I do.” Dallon kissed the top of his head and held him tight. “And do you know why?” Brendon shook his head and gripped his shirt with his hands. “Because I love you.”

Brendon smiled and looked up at him. “I love you, too.” He whispered softly, his hands slid up his neck and ended up on his forehead. “You’re burning.” He murmured smiling weakly, caressing his forehead.

“I know.” He said sighing softly, holding him tighter and hiding his nose in his hair. “Do you mind if I sleep a little?”

Brendon smiled ad wrapped his arms around his neck, smiling and sighing a little. He was happy yet a little scared because he had never had something like that in his whole life, he didn’t know what he was going to do but he just wanted to stay there with Dallon, to hug him and to never leave him because he felt safe and he felt loved. In those months he had smiled and lived, he was more than happy to be there and he couldn’t wait to start over.

Dallon looked at him and smiled happily, kissing his cheek and sighing quietly. Brendon stirred and placed a hand on his chest, caressing it slowly and kissing his shoulder. Dallon closed his eyes and held him close, making Brendon smile and doze off.


	20. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "AU where everyone is born with a very unique tattoo on their ankle, nobody else in the world has it and everytime you fall in love with someone, their tattoo appears somewhere else on your body. During V&V era Brendon finds out he had Dallon's tattoo on him and he tries to see if Dallon has his tattoo."

Now, Brendon hadn’t meant to fall in love with Dallon, he didn’t even know why he had fallen in love with him. Since the beginning of the Vices and Virtues’ tour he had felt a connection with Dallon, oh he was so funny and so charming that Brendon had done everything to be as close as possible to him. They had both agreed to pump up the audience with their “stage gay” but Brendon almost screamed when he spotted Dallon’s tattoo on his back. He was so confused, so scared and so excited that he felt like crying.

He remembered when his mom had told him that, once he fell in love with someone, he was going to have their tattoo on his own body. You see, everyone had a tattoo on their ankle which was unique and no one else had it, when they fell in love with a person, that person’s tattoo was going to appear on their body in some random place. And Brendon happened to have Dallon’s tattoo on his back. It was so visible through his white stage shirt that he didn’t know what to do, maybe he could just crawl in a hole and cry.

However he felt like going a little further, trying to explore and see if Dallon had his tattoo as well. For a couple of weeks Dallon had been acting strangely, he was distant and whenever Brendon was around in the dressing room, Dallon never changed his shirt. At first he thought he was shy or maybe he didn’t like to be naked around other people, but then he caught him change with Spencer and Ian around, and he could never forget the look of pure fear in his eyes.

Brendon was confused and tired, he had never fell in love before and that was his first “love” tattoo, and it was Dallon’s. Everything was so strange and so new, he didn’t like that and he didn’t like how numb he felt, it was like he was looking at himself through someone else’s eyes, it was frustrating because he didn’t know what to do. Everything was just too much and he couldn’t nor didn’t want to face that shit without knowing if Dallon loved him as well.

Thus when he got back into the tour bus that night, he headed into the small bathroom even if he knew that Dallon was taking a shower there. He opened the door and looked at Dallon’s bare back, he heard him curse and, in a fast and rushed move, he hid behind a towel.

“What the hell are you doing! Get out!” Dallon’s eyes were huge and Brendon just looked at his arms and at his legs but there was no sign of that damn tattoo. “Brendon are you kidding me? Get out!”

“Yeah, fuck, sorry.” He murmured blushing and heading out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind his back.

There wasn’t a tattoo on Dallon’s body, not even on his back and Brendon sighed heavily. He hadn’t been able to look at his chest or at his thighs though, maybe there was still hope. He was a little embarrassed due the fact that he had seen Dallon naked, well, not completely naked since Dallon had covered his waist and lower abdomen with a towel. Brendon wasn’t going to lie, he had appreciated that sight.

When Dallon walked out of the bathroom he glared at Brendon. He was wearing a thin t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and a pair of grey sock, his hair was still wet but he wasn’t going to dry it, he was too tired. He sat down on his bunk and yawned, he curled his toes and laid down, Brendon looked at him again and bit his lower lip, Dallon forced a small smiled and slid under the covers, closing the curtains of his bunk and letting out a soft sigh. Brendon bit his lower lip and frowned, he needed to know if Dallon loved him or not.

A week later Brendon was still trying to understand if Dallon had his tattoo. He had seen him without sweatpants and he had seen that he had no tattoo on his thighs nor inner thigh, but he hadn’t seen him without his shirt yet and that was starting to bother him. He couldn’t go and tell him to lift his shirt up because he had to see if he had a tattoo on his chest, Dallon was going to think that he was crazy or something.

That night on stage the temperature was too high, all of them were sweating their brains out and Brendon felt like fainting. He hated that hot temperature and he hated the fact that his white shirt was stuck on his body like a second skin; luckily it wasn’t made of thin material like Dallon’s. Brendon could see the muscles of his back move under his skin and through his sweaty t-shirt. He glanced at him few times but he never saw his waist until they started playing Ready To Go.

“ _There’s a million was it could_ \- motherfucker.”

Brendon could see it, fuck he could see his own tattoo on Dallon’s left pectoral. He was surprised yet relieved, that meant that Dallon loved him as well and he couldn’t ask for anything better. Apparently Dallon had caught him stare at his chest and Brendon smiled at him, his cheeks hurt from how big his smile was. He took a deep breath and started sing again, the crowd seemed to not notice what was going on and that was more than okay.

The concert ended shortly after and Brendon’s fingers were buzzing, he had so many questions and he had so much energy running through his body. He was excited and he was happy, he didn’t know what to do but he was sure that he had to talk with Dallon, he couldn’t skip that, it was too important. He had to know why he had kept that tattoo away from him, well, Dallon could ask him the same question and Brendon didn’t know how to answer.

He waited until everyone left the changing room, Dallon was still there and he was grumbling angrily because a string of his bass had cut his pinkie. Brendon smiled a little and cleared his throat, he sat down near him and sighed. He didn’t know where to start.

“So about the tattoo on your chest.” Brendon murmured quietly. “You could have told me.” He said softly.

“Told you what? That I loved you?” Brendon hummed and sighed. “It’d be strange.”

“It’s not, I have yours on my back.” He said shrugging, laughing quietly and placing a hand on his naked chest. “There’s nothing be ashamed of, Dallon.”

“I know, I’m not ashamed.” He said looking at him and running a hand through his hair, making Brendon close his eyes. “Were you trying to see if I had your tattoo on me that time you got into the bathroom while I was showering?” He asked smirking.

“No!” He pouted and shook his head.

“You almost gave me a heart attack, you little shit.” Dallon said poking his hip, making him squeak and squirm away.

“I didn’t do anything!” Brendon whined. Dallon laughed and held his hand gently, he kissed softly his lips and Brendon blinked. “I wasn’t ready.” He murmured cupping Dallon’s face. They chuckled quietly and Brendon kissed Dallon, his eyes closed and his hands on his jawline, holding his face and shifting his whole body as close as possible, almost sitting on his lap. Dallon wrapped his arms around his back and Brendon laughed softly. “You smell like sweat.” He murmured kissing him again.

"Thanks." Dallon rolled his eyes and pecked his lips. "You're always so nice to me."

Brendon rolled his eyes and shifted closer, resting his forehead on Dallon's. "Shut up and kiss me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys would you like if I made a collection of fics based on smutty prompts? I'd like to do that but I don't know.


	21. Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brendon finds a camera and decides to take pictures of Dallon"

Brendon didn’t even know where he found that thing but he was glad to have it in his hands. It was nothing fancy, just an old Fuji camera that was hidden in a box but Brendon liked it a lot, he had taken few pictures already and they had been really pretty. He wasn’t a photographer or some shit, he didn’t know how to adjust the light or the shadows but he could take photos without problems. He couldn’t wait to show it to Dallon, he would take a lot of picture of him.

He walked out of the bus and he headed toward Dallon’s house. He hadn’t messaged him yet, Dallon didn’t know that he was going to visit him but he knew that he wouldn’t mind, Dallon loved to have him around. They hadn’t seen each other for a whole week since Dallon had been sick, nothing serious, just a cold that had forced him to stay in bed. Brendon missed him a lot, he wasn’t used to not see him around.

He knocked twice and looked at the door with a smile, he knocked again and finally, after two minutes, Dallon opened the door, a thick blanket around his shoulder and tired eyes. Brendon threw his arms around his neck and kissed him gently, cutting Dallon off since he was about to say something. He pulled back and took the camera from his backpack, he snapped a photo of Dallon and grinned widely when he saw his confused expression.

“What are you doing?” Dallon asked looking at him, he grabbed the camera and sighed. “Where have you found this?”

“In a box. And I’m here because I haven’t seen you for the whole week.” He kissed his lips again and pushed him inside, closing the door. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks.” Dallon said sarcastically, sighing when Brendon headed into the bedroom.

“Come here, you need to stay warm and cozy.” Brendon yelled from the room, making Dallon sigh and stumble into his room. “Sit here with me, I want to cuddle.” He said patting the mattress with a smile. “And I want to take cute pictures of you.”

Dallon rolled his eyes and laid near Brendon, he pressed his head on his shoulder and yawned loudly, placing a hand on his stomach. He wasn’t sleeping and Brendon knew it, thus he started to kiss and caress his hair, smiling widely when Dallon chuckled and pressed himself closer to him with a sigh. Brendon shifted a little and then he took the camera from his backpack, he snapped a photo of Dallon and he groaned loudly, hiding his face on his chest. Brendon laughed and looked at the pictures he had taken of Dallon, he was gorgeous and Brendon took a picture of the two of them.

He placed the camera on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around Dallon’s back, he kissed his head again and yawned quietly. He stirred and Dallon looked up at him with a smile, kissing his cheek with a chuckle, he rolled on his back and Brendon crawled on his chest, he pressed his head on his neck and Dallon smiled, he placed a kiss on his collarbone and nuzzled his jaw with a small smile. Dallon kissed his lips and pressed his forehead on Brendon’s, he smiled widely and rubbed his cheeks happily, brushing his lower lip with his thumb.

Brendon smiled and poked his tongue out to lick his finger, Dallon rolled his eyes and pinched his cheeks a little, making Brendon squeak and swat his hand away. He grinned and stretched his arms with a smile, he looked up at him and hummed when Dallon trailed a line of kisses down his neck and then on his collarbones. He smirked at him and Brendon closed his eyes, sighing quietly, Dallon took the camera and snapped a photo of him, smiling before kissing his lips.

“You know, I like this thing.” He murmured on his lips, he angled the camera and kissed Brendon again, taking a picture of them.

“You’re enjoying this a bit too much.” Brendon whispered smiling, pressing a small kiss on his cheek. “Put that thing down and cuddle me.”

Dallon sighed and shook his head. “Hey, you brought this, let me have fun.” He said smiling, hiding his nose in his hair. “You smell like coconut.” He mumbled.

“Shampoo for kids, it doesn’t hurt if it goes in your eyes.” He yawned and touched gently Dallon’s back, smiling when he rolled his eyes and bit his jaw a little.

“I should have known.” Dallon said kissing his neck before tugging the blanket over them, yawning. “Now, let me sleep, I’m tired.” He mumbled with his face pressed on Brendon’s chest.

Brendon smiled and kissed his head before resting his hands on his hips, smiling happily when Dallon started to snore loudly. Brendon scrunched up his nose and looked at the pictures that Dallon had taken. They were really pretty and Brendon wanted to print them as soon as possible. He really liked how cute they were, Dallon was nice and he looked extremely good in those pictures, he was sure that Dallon would argue with him about that but Brendon didn’t give a fuck.

He watched Dallon sleep for a bit before deciding to take more pictures of him, he was beautiful when he was asleep even if his bright eyes weren’t there. Dallon was handsome, he wasn’t extremely skinny nor slim, he was a bit pudgy on the stomach and his thighs were thick and soft, Brendon loved to dig his nails in them and kiss them, those were Dallon’s sweet spots. Brendon smiled and caressed his hips a little, then he slid his hands down his back, stroking the back of his thighs gently, seeing him curl his toes a little.

Brendon ended up with ten pictures of Dallon in the camera, whenever he moved he would snap a photo of him. He laid his head on the soft pillow and shuffled through the photos, he wanted to post them on his Instagram but he couldn’t and that, well, he was getting annoyed with their situation. People knew that he had a boyfriend but they didn’t know who he was, Brendon couldn’t wait to finish that damn album and then, after few months, they could come out to everyone. He could already picture the reaction of his parents.

“Brendon, stop taking pictures of me.” Dallon slurred sleepily.

“Sorry, you’re just cute.” Brendon said kissing his forehead smiling. “Are you still tired?”

“A bit.”

“Then go back to sleep.”

Dallon shook his head and smiled at him. “I want to look at you and take pictures, there are too many photos of me here.” Dallon said poking his hips with a smile.

Brendon rolled his eyes and yawned. “I hate you.”

“I doubt it.” Dallon said kissing his neck gently, biting softly and pulling the skin a little.

“You’re mean.”

“Am I?” He asked kissing his cheek and grabbing the camera from his hands, taking a picture of them, smiling widely when he saw Brendon stare at him with lovely eyes.


	22. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "King of Hell! Dallon/ Angel! Brendon, Dallon's really flirty."

Brendon was nervous, God had sent him into Hell to talk with Satan and he didn’t really want to. He had heard that he was a complete asshole, he hated the fact that he had to go there and talk to him, and it was such a stupid reason too but Brendon had to do that. He hated the smell of Hell, he hated how tight that place was for him. It was making him uncomfortable and it was making him panic, he hated it and he couldn’t wait to go back to Heaven.

When he walked inside the gates a shiver ran down his spine. He was so nervous that he was almost shaking and he didn’t like that at all, he couldn’t be scared of Satan because he was an angel and God would never let him get hurt. However something told Brendon that he was going to regret everything, he didn’t want to be scared. Plus he had heard that Satan was a real bastard and that he loved to embarrass other people, especially angels.

Brendon bit his lower lip and flew slowly and quietly toward his palace. It was huge and Brendon arched an eyebrow because he was going to get lost there. His hands were shaking and his mind was telling him to go back to Heaven, but he had to do what God told him and he couldn’t let him down. He sighed and rubbed his forehead before stepping down on the ground and look around with a bored look on his face. He sighed and looked at the guards, he showed them the letter that God had given to him and they let him inside.

Brendon was already lost, he had just entered the palace and he was already lost. He sighed and rolled his eyes, there was no one around and Brendon huffed, annoyed and scared. That place was too big and he didn’t want to be there, he missed his comfy house back in Heaven. Brendon bit his lower lip and looked around, he was tired and he was so damn bored.

“Need help?”

Brendon jolted and turned back, he looked at him and his wings wrapped around him protectively. He studied him with a frown and sighed quietly, that guy was really attractive but he was also a demon and Brendon slapped himself mentally. He was handsome though, he had cerulean eyes and a thin nose, pretty lips and a nice jawline. Brendon studied him and he frowned, he wasn’t supposed to like him. He was taller than him and he was really authoritative, Brendon could already tell.

“Yeah, kind of.” He murmured moving his wings away. “I’m searching Satan, I have something to give him.”

The demon smirked and hummed. “Oh I see.” He placed a hand on his shoulder and Brendon looked at him. “Follow me.”

Brendon gulped and nodded. “I’m Brendon.” He didn’t even know why he was introducing himself, he just felt the need to do that, which was stupid.

“Nice to meet you, cutie.” Brendon blushed and looked at his feet. “Are you sure you’re an angel? Because you’re so beautiful that you should be damned.” He winked and Brendon cleared his throat. “You don’t talk a lot, I like that.” The demons hand slid down his back and Brendon shivered.

“What are you saying it’s inappropriate.” He murmured biting his lower lip.

“Is it?” The demon teased with a wink. “Because I know for sure that you find me, let’s say, interesting.”

Brendon shook his head and licked his lower lip. “I don’t.”

The demon laughed and rolled his eyes. “Hasn’t God taught you to never lie?” He said smirking. “Plus you shouldn’t lie to Satan.”

Brendon petrified and looked at him with huge eyes. “You’re…”

“Yes I am, sweetie.” He grinned and pursed his lips.

Brendon blushed and looked at his hands, confused and embarrassed. He gave to Satan the letter that God had given him and then he tried to walk away, but Satan was gripping hard his hip, keeping him close and brushing with his thumb his wings, making them move slightly. Brendon sighed and bit his lower lip, he wasn’t suppose to be there and to be so close to a demon, especially Satan. But at the same time he couldn’t escape, which freaked him out because that was just so odd and so unusual.

“M-may I know your name?” He whispered with a small sigh.

“I’m Dallon.” Satan curled his fingers in his shirt and smiled. Brendon nodded and took a deep breath, that was so odd and so strange, he didn’t like that at all. “Now, now, since you’ve been so kind, why don’t you let me be as kind as you?” Brendon frowned and sighed. “Why don’t you wait with me until I read this letter?”

“That’s- that’s not a good idea.”

Dallon rolled his eyes and dragged him into a big room. There was a desk and an armchair, it was hot there and Brendon scrunched up his nose, everything was so different. He didn’t even know what to do, he was so confused and so tired, he just wanted to go back home and tell God that he had completed his task. Apparently Dallon had other plans for him, he made him sit on that armchair and he sat on the desk, smirking and tracing his cheekbone with his finger.

“Please…” He whispered turning his face away, sighing. “Please stop.”

Dallon sighed and raised his hands, he grabbed the letter and started to read what God wanted to tell him. It was just a bunch of bullshit about how he should attend the meetings that they had regularly and other crap that he didn’t even want to read. Brendon looked at him and sighed, he waited to hear him tell him that he could go. He just wanted to go back to his place and sleep, he wasn’t asking for too much after all.

“I should apologize for before but, you know, it’s not really a thing that I do.” Dallon said putting the letter away. “Well, I like you.” He said smiling. “That’s pretty obvious. I’d like to see you again, maybe in a less boring way.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Brendon rolled his eyes, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “You’re adorable.”

Brendon sighed and curled his toes in his shoes. He didn’t know what to do, Dallon was making him feel all tingly and he didn’t know what to think, he was a little confused and he didn’t want to disappoint God, but if he had send him there maybe he wasn’t so against the idea of Brendon meeting Satan again. He smiled and nodded slowly, sighing.

“Yeah, b-but stop flirting.” He whispered looking at him with a small smile.

“I can’t promise you that but I’ll try my best.” He said smiling and shrugging. “You’re really pretty.” He said grinning, placing his hands on his shoulders. Brendon gulped and looked at his hand, which moved on his face, caressing his skin gently.

Brendon smiled a little and laughed quietly. “You are pretty cute as well.”


	23. Mr. and Mr. Weekes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU"

The marriage counselor office wasn’t that bad, it was actually pretty big and Dallon looked around for a while, shifting uncomfortably into his shirt and his jeans. Brendon was a little more relaxed, he was smiling and looking at the man with his curious eyes, his hands on his lap and his legs crossed. They sat close but not too close, it was an odd position but Dallon just smiled politely at the counselor, waiting. He asked them few question, how happy they were and how many times they had sex, they were strange questions and Dallon squinted his eyes a little while Brendon started to question the meaning of those bizarre questions.

“How did you meet?” The counselor asked.

“We met five years-”

“Six years.” Brendon said still smiling yet with a note of anger in his voice, fluttering his long lashes.

“Five or six years ago.” Dallon said forcing a smile.

They met in Bogota, it was a really hot and sunny day and Dallon was standing near the reception desk of his hotel, he had just arrived when a lot of guards arrived into the hotel, searching for someone or something, he didn’t know. The guy behind the desk told him that those policemen were checking the passports and documents of the single traveler, what a bummer, Dallon thought. He was alone and the gun he kept into the waistband of his jeans seemed to burn on his skin, he turned around and faced the door of the hotel, lifting the cloth from his back and placing a hand on the gun, looking at the policemen through his sunglasses.

Then the doors open and Brendon walked in. Dallon had never seen him before and damn, was he beautiful with his big brown eyes and his full lips. The guards started to ask him if he was alone, to show them his papers and documents and Dallon caught him lay a hand on his jeans pocket, his lips slightly parted. He wasn’t panicking, he smiled at Dallon and then faced the policemen, however Dallon put his shirt back in place and walked smoothly toward him, placing a hand on his back and looking at the guards with a cocky smile, telling them that they were together.

After hiding in a room and telling each other their names, they decided to go out and Dallon didn’t even know how he ended up in a bar that night, tipsy and happy. Brendon was drunk, but he was still beautiful and sophisticated, with his big smile and his long lashes that caressed his skin whenever he blinked. They danced and danced until their feet hurt and Dallon wasn’t shy, holding Brendon’s hips and swinging back and forth following the soft music. The night ended up with them making love into Dallon’s hotel room.

The following morning Brendon woke up alone, he stirred and stretched his arms, covering his waist with the soft blanket and smiling, running a hand in his hair. He grinned when Dallon entered into the room with a tray full of food, how sweet of him.

“Hiya stranger.” Brendon said softly, sitting up properly

“Hiya back.”

Dallon smiled and gave him his breakfast, he didn’t talk much and Brendon looked at him with a dreamy smile. Dallon headed toward the window and looked outside, Brendon wrapped the blanket around himself and put the tray down on the ground, he stood up and walked close to him, looking at his features, smiling and tracing them with the tip of his finger. Dallon studied his face and smiled a little, caressing his jawline and kissing him gently.

Six weeks later they got married.

*

In the following week Dallon went back to the counselor alone and so did Brendon, they complained a little about the other and then they carried on with their lives, working and lying to each other. Dallon thought that Brendon had something to do with servers- he wasn’t really sure- and Brendon thought that Dallon worked in a building company, which wasn’t true. They both were killers and they worked for two different agencies.

Dallon was sitting in his favorite armchair with his journal in front of him, he looked back and saw Brendon talk on the phone, smiling and nodding. He squinted his eyes a little and popped his lips open. Few minutes later Brendon came back into the room and told him that he needed to go in town because someone had messed up a server, Dallon just hummed and told him to not be late, they had promised to the Carlson’s that they’d go to their party after all.

Dallon waited few instants before going outside as well, he had a really important task to do and he couldn’t be late.

When he stumbled into a small room he clearly smelled liked alcohol. There were three men inside and they all looked at him and told him to get the fuck out, to not bother them. But Dallon slurred few words and looked at the poker cards on the table, there was an empty seat and he sat down, pulling his money out and stretching his legs with a smirk. He was going to win and he knew that, oh he was surely going to.

The four of them played until Nelly, the previous owner of Dallon’s seat, came back. Dallon was even winning money and damn, he hated to stop in the middle of a winning game, but work was work after all. He pulled out two silenced P-39s and shot Nelly right in the chest, he turns around as quick as possible and shot the other three, standing up and smoothing his clothes before grabbing his money and placing the guns back in place.

When Brendona arrived at the Hudson Hotel he headed inside quickly, holding tightly his leather bag. He took the lift and walked into the Penthouse Suite after knocking twice, two Yemeni control his bag and, once they see the whip, the ropes and the hand cuffs they let him go into the bedroom. Brendon smirked and waited for the man, Hamed, to walk out of the bathroom, he hated his job sometimes, why people always had to be busy? He had a job to do and a party to attend, he couldn’t wait for him to empty his bladder. When Hamed walked out of the room he let his thick and long coat fall down on the ground, revealing his black underwear and making the man smile. Brendon flinched and pursed his lips a little.

After tying him up with his hands cuffed, Brendon bowed his head down, his lips near his ear. “You naughty, naughty boy. You’ve been very, very bad.” The man nodded and closed his eyes. “I have to punish you, you know.” Hamed nodded again and smiled. “You sold weapons to some bad, bad guy.”

“Yes, y- what?”

Brendon put his knee in the small of his back and his hands under his chin, he held tightly his face and jerked it as hard as possible, breaking his neck and making the man fall dead on the bed. Brendon put his coat back on and looked disgustedly at the man, he checked his watch and sighed, if he didn’t get out he would be late for the party and he didn’t want to miss it, well, he did but he had promised to go.

*  
Little did they know that their secret lives were about to crash, and it wasn’t going to be pleasurable. Dallon had to stop the transfer of a detainee, Benjamin Danz, and Brendon had to do the same. It wasn’t like they knew that the other one worked as a hit man, Brendon could never imagine that Dallon, usually sweet and caring, was a damn good hit man, and Dallon could never picture Brendon with a gun in his hand, it’d be an odd sight.

However during the mission, Brendon almost died and so did Dallon. He was sitting in an abandoned refuge in the middle of the desert with his laptop and his weapons when someone decided to go and say “hi”, ruining everything. Brendon didn’t know who that asshole was, he didn’t know that the one who decided to stop in front of a bush to pee was, sadly, Dallon. He didn’t know that yet, he just knew that because of that moron the whole operation failed.

Brendon tried to shot him, of course he did, he couldn’t let anyone catch him but, what he didn’t expect was that man had a damn bazooka, which destroyed his refuge and almost killed him. Brendon was beyond pissed and the worst part was that Danz was still alive. He didn’t even know who that fucking guy was, he just knew that he had to kill him because of the protocol.

In the meanwhile, Dallon was fuming. He was beyond mad, he couldn’t believe that someone had literally shot him while he was working- luckily he was wearing a bulletproof vest- and because of that he had missed his target. But maybe Dallon wasn’t always the unlucky one, in the middle of the destroyed refuge he found a ruined laptop, which he could use to know who the fuck that person was.

Long story short, the technician of his spy agency found out that the laptop had been bought from a hotel and Dallon did know where that hotel was, he knew that a tad bit too well. And then reality crashed down on him and the only thing he said was “Sweet Jesus! Mother of God!” because he couldn’t say anything else. In all those five years of marriage he had never suspected anything and now he didn’t even know if Brendon loved him for real or not, it was a harsh feeling.

While Dallon was having his mental breakdown about his marriage, Brendon was trying his best to know who that “little cunt” was. Luckily he had recorded the whole thing and he was trying to catch his face, but the only thing he caught was that little scroll of the leg that Dallon did whenever he peed and Brendon stared at the screen, his mind was running wild and he was confused, angry. He felt like his whole life had been built on lies and it wasn’t pleasurable.

That night, when Dallon came home, Brendon was already at home, he had cooked like every other nights and he had even made Dallon a Martini. He came home punctual as always, they share a quick and cold kiss before heading into the dining room, a romantic atmosphere surrounded them and for, the first time, Dallon felt uncomfortable. Brendon had made pot roast and everything was perfect, maybe a little too perfect.

“So, how was work?” Dallon asked serving him.

“Same old, same old. We had a little problem today, to be honest, with a commission.” Dallon glanced at him and arched an eyebrow. “We had a double-booking.”

“Is the problem solved?” Dallon asked sitting down, staring at him.

“Not yet, but I’ll fix it soon.” And Brendon’s words made him shiver in fear for the first time. “What about you, honey?”

“Had some problems with some figures, something didn’t add up.” He said swallowing and smiling tensely. “Still working on it.”

“Is that important?” Brendon asked resting his chin on his hand.

“Life or death, but I’ll get there, it’s just a matter of time.” He smiled at him and took a sip from his glass of wine. He looked at Brendon and his heart ached a little, he did love him but he didn’t know if he did the same, everything was so confusing. His glass slipped out of his hand and it fell on the ground, shattering. “I’ll get a towel.”

“No, I’ll get it.”

Both of them stood up and as soon as Dallon entered into his room to grab a gun or something- you never know- he heard the garage’s door open and then Brendon’s car sped up in front of his eyes. It was too late for him to go and get his own car, he was a good runner after all. He sprinted out of the house with his gun firmly in his hand, the index away from the trigger. He ran and ran and try to catch Brendon, to shot one of his wheel but he couldn’t because he was too damn fast. He ran in his neighbors’ gardens and he ended up with crashing on a fence, he gripped his gun and involuntarily he pressed the trigger, hitting Brendon’s car.

“Fuck.” He didn’t mean to do that, he would never ever kill him, because he couldn’t and he knew it. “I’m sorry, love. I- that wasn’t intentional.” He ran in front of the car and raised his hands without putting the gun away.

Brendon stared at him, he felt betrayed, he felt angry. He pressed his feet on the accelerator and Dallon’s face became pale, he didn’t even had time to move because Brendon hit him, making him end up on the roof of the car. He was achy and his ribs were hurting but he gathered the power to break the window and he jumped inside Brendon’s car. He just wanted to talk, you know. Brendon felt trapped, he felt in a cage and the only thing that he could do was jump out of the car and let Dallon crash. Which he did, and he felt guilty because, deep down, he knew that he loved him.

That night, Dallon slept at his best-friend’s , Eddie, house.

The following morning Brendon had to gather his courage to act. He felt sick, he felt betrayed, he had married Dallon because he loved him, but he couldn’t trust him anymore, he couldn’t. He had to act like he did with any other target because now he had to kill him, he had to. He walked into his house with his workmates and they started to look around the house, to see if they could find something important. They watched every video and Brendon lost it, few tears slipped down his cheeks when he saw himself during their honeymoon, he was so happy and so was Dallon, or at least he seemed happy. And now everything was gone.

They didn’t find anything important, there was nothing at home and Brendon should have known that, both of them were hit men and they were good, they knew that they couldn’t bring their work at home. Thus Brendon walked out of his own house with his heart in his hands, a terrible headache and the constant feeling of sadness. He hated his feelings, he hated that he and Dallon were in that situation, he just wanted to go to sleep and wake up and see that everything had been just a bad, bad dream.

Dallon and Eddie had worked for the whole night, they tried to search something that could tell them where to find Brendon’s operation place and the only thing they found was a burnt piece of paper with the letters “BLA”, it had been pretty easy from there to find that “BLA” were the first three letters of a building company.

That night, Dallon went to sleep with the constant thought that he had to kill Brendon, his husband. He loved him to pieces but he had lied to him and he had almost killed him with his fucking car, he had to be cold and to think that he had to do his job, that he couldn’t let feelings ruin him and his career. Brendon had been his everything for such a long time that he couldn’t even imagine his life without him, but he had to and that hurt like a punch.

Around eight a.m. Dallon reached the only building that belonged to Brendon’s agency, they were still building it up and Dallon smiled, trying to push his sadness away. He walked into the skyscraper and took the lift, waiting patiently to reach the last floor. Suddenly the elevator stopped and Dallon sighed, turning around and staring at the camera. He waved and smiled slyly, Brendon was obvious, as obvious as the fact that he had placed three bombs on the cords that held the lift.

“Hi babe.” Dallon said resting his hands on his hips.

“You have to leave, disappear.” Brendon said harshly, looking at Dallon through the monitor of the laptop. “If you don’t do that, I’ll have to kill you.”

“You won’t press that button, honey.” He sighed and rested his back on the doors of the lift.

“You don’t know me.” _And I don’t know you,_ Brendon thought, feeling his chest tighten up. “Leave and you won’t die. I’m serious.”

Dallon sighed and raised his hands. “Alright.” He stared at the camera and Brendon could picture those cold eyes stare into his own soul. “I surrender. I think you’ll have to kill me.”

He smirked and Brendon wanted to punch him. “I’ll count to five, Dallon, if you don’t say that you’re going to disappear I’ll kill you.” Dallon shrugged and sighed. “One.” Brendon frowned and sighed. “Two.” Dallon was still smirking. “Three.” _Dallon please_. “Four.” Brendon bit his lower lip and rubbed his forehead. “Five.” Dallon popped his lips open and smiled. “Goodbye.” Brendon whispered, feeling his body ache.

The elevator blew up and he ran out of his “office”- a really ugly and old van-, he stared at the building and he heard the loud “crash” that the lift made once he reached the ground. He felt like crying, he had just killed his husband and he wasn’t okay, he really wasn’t okay. He loved him, deep down he knew that he loved him and that what he had done had been bad. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, heading back into the van.

Brendon dressed up in a nice suit, the one he used when Dallon asked him to marry him, and he went to their favorite restaurant. He sighed quietly and rubbed his cheeks, resting his head on his hands, few tears slipped down his face and he felt pathetic. He had killed his own husband just because of his job, he was an awful, awful, person.

“Champagne?”

Brendon’s eyes got huge, he stared at the seat in front of him and then he looked up, his jaw clenched and he squinted his eyes a little. “I should have know that.” He said staring at Dallon.

“Can I seat?” He said loosening his tie, flashing him a smile.

“No.”

Dallon sat down and smirked. “This is where I asked you to marry me.” He said looking around and then looking at Brendon. “I thought you lost that suit.” He murmured clearing his throat, Brendon shrugged and put his glass down. “Let’s go dance.”

“You don’t dance.” Brendon whispered.

“You’ll see.” Dallon held his hand and smiled, standing up.

They danced for a little, Dallon held tightly his hip and his hand. They talked for a while, they didn’t know what to do, Brendon told him to go away and to disappear and Dallon shook his head, telling him that he was the one who should move out of his life. Brendon tensed up, he stared at him and pushed him away, he ran toward the bathroom and Dallon just stood there, looking at him with worried eyes. He hated to see him cry and to know that he was hurt, but he had to remember that Brendon was a liar.

People rushed out of the bathroom, screaming that there was a bomb inside the bathroom. Everyone ran outside the restaurant and Dallon looked back, Brendon was smart and he couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head. He placed a hand on his chest and his face dropped when he heard a loud ticking noise coming from his jacket. He slid off his expensive jacket and put it into the mail box, it exploded few seconds later and Dallon’s heart was beating so fast, so loud.

He walked into his car and started to drive home immediately. He dialed Brendon’s number and gripped the steering wheel tightly. He answered few seconds later, he was strangely calm and Dallon just grunted.

“You tried to kill me three times.” He said angrily.

“You’re alive though.” Brendon said shrugging.

“Yeah.” He bit his lower lip and took a deep breath. “Do you know what I thought the first time I saw you?” He murmured with a sigh. “I thought that you were the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. I just wanted you to know this, I just wanted to tell you that I loved you and when you said yes, when you agreed to marry me, you made me the happiest man on earth.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and swallowed hard. “W-what about you?” He murmured.

“Nothing. I thought… I thought you were a good target.” He said quietly, closing his eyes for a second.

Dallon hang up and Brendon clenched his jaw, rubbing his face.

When Dallon got home, Brendon was already there. He left his car in the driveway and rushed out of it, he ran through their garden and hid behind a tree, breathing hard and fast. Brendon opened the front door and Dallon looked at him for a brief second, he was holding a shotgun and it was pretty big, Dallon closed his eyes and cursed mentally, waiting for Brendon to get back inside so he could sneak into his own house and grab his weapons. If he needed to kill him, he would do that. He had to.

Brendon got back inside with a grunt and Dallon waited few more seconds before running toward the back of their house. They kept the ladder there and he used it to reach the window of his office, there was a gun there and he could use that to kill Brendon. He broke the window and held his breath, he climbed into the room and removed a painting from the wall, he grabbed what he needed and closed his eyes for a second, still unsure.

He got out of the room as quietly as possible, he headed downstairs after looking in every chamber and, once he reached the wall that divided the stairs from the hallway, he held his breath. He took the small mirror that they kept on a table and moved quietly toward the edge of the wall, he swallowed hard and tried to see if Brendon was sitting on the stairs with the mirror.

He was and he shot the mirror, then the wall. He was damn good and Dallon was a little surprised, yet determined to finish his task. He shot through a hole in the wall and Brendon furrowed his eyebrows, recharging his shotgun and firing at the wall again.

“Are you still alive, babe?” He asked with a smirk.

Dallon stayed quiet, he moved toward the kitchen and threw his gun away, there was no point in using it, Brendon had a fucking shotgun and he had a small gun, it was kind of hilarious. He crawled toward the oven and opened it slowly, he removed as quietly as possible the upper part and grabbed a knife, he searched the gas pipe and cut it, sighing and resting his head on the wall behind him. Brendon walked into the kitchen, he had a cut on his cheekbone and Dallon just smiled at him, that “bad boy” aura suited him after all. Brendon’s expression hardened, he stared at him and recharged the shot gun, pointing at him and shooting.

The whole kitchen blew up due the gas and Brendon ended up on the ground in the living room. Dallon got up and ran toward him, he was a little worried but he had to be cold and professional, he couldn’t let his emotion ruin everything. He kicked Brendon’s shotgun away and looked at him with a sigh, he had a gun tucked in his waistband and he grabbed it, throwing it away. He bent down to look at him and, in a matter of seconds, Brendon headbutted him, dragging him on the ground and straddling him.

Dallon punched him in the stomach and Brendon growled, standing up and kicking him in the ribs. In every kick and punch they threw, there were unspoken words that they had wanted to tell to each other for a really long, long time. Dallon got up with a whine, he picked Brendon up and he pushed him on a pendulum clock. Brendon hissed in pain and kicked him toward the showcase, the glass broke and Dallon fell on it, cutting his cheek and his forehead. He stood up and glared at Brendon, in a fast move he picked him again and threw him on their precious couch, he punched him a couple of times and Brendon bit his wrist, kicking him in the crotch and pressing his knee on his ribs.

Dallon coughed and stood up weakly, breathing hard and fast. They stared at each other with their fists raised and Brendon’s face fell when he realized that, physically, Dallon was way better than him. He ran back into the hallway and Dallon ran after him, he jumped on his back and made him fall face flat on the ground, Brendon stretched his arm out to grab the shotgun butt it was too far away. Dallon grabbed his hair and made him hit his head on the floor, Brendon whimpered and Dallon got up from him, he hurried to grab the shotgun and then he turned back toward Brendon.

He had found Dallon’s old gun and he was holding it right in front of him. Dallon gulped and looked at him in the eyes, he couldn’t. He realized that as soon as he saw Brendon’s face, there were few bruises on it and the first instinct had been to make him sit down and clean them while holding his hand, comforting him. Even after all those years he was still in love with him and Brendon didn’t even know that. He lowered the shotgun and sighed, scrolling his head and dropping the weapon on the ground.

“I can’t.” He murmured closing his eyes.

Brendon’s eyes watered a little and he held the gun tighter. “Do it! Fucking do it!”

“I can’t.” Dallon sighed and looked at him. “You can have this.”

Brendon’s grip on the gun loosened and he let out a shallow breath. Neither of them could kill the other one and he felt so dumb now. He let go of the gun and stared at Dallon, he blinked few times before gripping the collar of his t-shirt and drag him closer, pressing his lips on Dallon’s and digging his nails in his scalp, holding him close. Dallon kissed him back and his hands rested on the small of his back, he caressed his skin gently and Brendon’s hands ended up on his face, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs, careful to not touch the cuts.

Dallon picked him up gently, he held his thighs tightly and Brendon curled his legs around his waist, breaking the kiss for a second to look at him, smiling and caressing his skin. They kissed again and again and Dallon carried him into their bedroom, he tried to avoid the pieces of glass on the ground and Brendon kissed him passionately, cupping his face and pressing his heels on his ass, laughing quietly when Dallon chuckled and rolled his eyes, telling him to wait a little.

In those five or six years of marriage they had never made love in that way. That night they were rough yet caring, fast and deep, sweet and full of unspoken emotions. Brendon kept a hand on Dallon’s chest for the whole time, feeling his heartbeat under his palm, and Dallon kept his eyes on him, studying every little thing that in those years he had missed. It was sweet and Brendon had never felt that kind of connection with him. They fell asleep curled near each other, their limbs tangled and their faces close.

Dallon got up first, he kissed Brendon on the lips and caressed his cheek, leaving a soft kiss on it and standing up. He put on a shirt and a pair of jeans, he headed downstairs and searched through the broken fridge- because apparently the night before Brendon had shot it- and the open pantries. He succeeded on making a small breakfast made of fruit and orange juice, it wasn’t much but it was okay for them.

“Hiya stranger.” Brendon whispered from the doorframe.

Dallon turned his head and smiled at him, seeing him wear one of his shirt. “Hiya back.”

They sat down in the hallway, telling each other the truth about everything. Dallon told Brendon about his missions and so did Brendon, they laughed and talked and they found out a lot of stuff about each other. Brendon was snuggling closer to him and Dallon was kissing his forehead when something broke the window into the living room. They stared at each other for few seconds before running into the basement.

Dallon gave Brendon a spare pair of jeans and he started to search weapons that they could use to fight. Something tumbled upstairs and Dallon held his breath, he gave Brendon a gun and placed a hand over his mouth, closing his eyes for a second. The door of the basement opened slowly and Dallon froze, Brendon looked at the small door and when a little robot, which looked like a tank, stretched its arm, Dallon’s face fell. A small bomb dropped on the ground and Brendon kicked it away, but it ended right under the gas cylinder.

The whole house blew up and Brendon and Dallon ended up under few pieces of wood and furniture. Dallon groaned in pain and stood up groggily, he helped Brendon to get on his feet and looked around. If they wanted to survive they had to find a car since theirs had exploded as well. Brendon started to walk fast to one of their neighbors garage, he got inside the car and let Dallon deal with making the engine start.

“I was never in the peace corps.” Brendon said smiling.

Dallon glanced at him and tried to connect the cables. “I never went to MIT. Notre Dame. Art History major.” He mumbled.

“Art?”

“History! It’s reputable.” He smirked when the car started, he sat on the seat and looked back, seeing a man behind them. “These fuckers get younger every year.” He muttered before running over him.

Brendon got out of the car quickly, he grabbed the man’s weapons and got back into the car. They drove until they reached the highway, talking and telling them what they hadn’t told to each other yet. They wanted to start over maybe, to have a better life and be happier, there couldn’t be secrets between them anymore. Dallon listened to Brendon’s story and then he told them his own, it was good to come clear after years of lies, it was like getting to know each other again and it was perfect.

“My parents died when I was five, I’m an orphan.” Brendon said looking at the road.

“Who was that kind fellow who gave you away at our wedding?” Dallon said with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Paid actor.”

“I said, I said I saw your dad on Fantasy Island!” Dallon exclaimed with a smirk, looking behind them and seeing three BMWs behind them. “We have company.” He slid in the backseats and grabbed the shotgun.

Brendon opened the luggage van’s door and Dallon shot at the cars, but the bullets didn’t even pass through the glass. He groaned and tried to shot at their wheels but Brendon sped up and he tumbled back, he glanced back at him and sighed, grabbing the shotgun again and trying to take aim. He shot but he missed again, Brendon frowned and looked at him with concerned eyes, slowing down a little. One of the cars came closer to them and the ceiling slid open, a hit man’s head poked through it and Dallon looked back at Brendon, nodding.

Brendon curbed and the rear wheels got stuck on the bonnet of the BMW- thank god for minivan-, Dallon winked at him and grabbed a gun, pointing it at the hit man and firing. He looked at him for a brief second and saw a grenade in his hand without the secure. He rushed back into the van and Brendon closed the door.

“I never told you, but I was married once before.” Dallon said recharging the shotgun and the gun, Brendon slammed his feet on the accelerator and Dallon fell on the passenger seat. “What’s wrong with you?”

“You’re what’s wrong with me!” Brendon said slapping his arms and legs, looking at one of the BMW blow up.

“It was just a drunken Vegas thing.” Dallon said trying to cover his face from Brendon’s hand.

“Oh that’s better, that’s _much_ better.” He said sarcastically, pausing for a second. “What’s his name and his social security number?”

“No, you’re not going to kill him.” Dallon said opening one of the minivan’s door. One of the other BMW got closer to them and a hit man climbed into the minivan, Dallon shot him and dragged him out of the car through the other door. “These doors are handy.”

Brendon laughed quietly and shook his head, Dallon left a small caress on his head before lean out of the car, Brendon slowed down a little and Dallon held the gun tightly, he took aim and shot at two wheels of a BMW. He closed the left door and moved toward the other one, he looked outside and Brendon curbed again, Dallon waited for a second and then shot at the carburetor, making the last BMW stop.

He got back inside the van and sighed, lying down and wiping his forehead on his hand. Brendon drove until they reached a motel and, once they got there, they took a quick shower and planned what to do. They both agreed on finding Benjamin Danz, that was what their agencies wanted after all and they wanted to catch him, at least they would survive.

They asked help to one of Brendon’s old co-worker, they were good friends and Brendon trusted him, thus he asked him to find where that motherfucker was. He was in a prison and it wasn’t even a good one, Brendon planned everything while Dallon cleaned and checked and charged their guns and shotguns, they didn’t have much but it was enough. Dallon just had to get into the prison through the sewers, Brendon would turn off the lights and crack the whole system and then Dallon would drag Danz into their beaten up minivan, it was an amazing plan.

However, Dallon didn’t follow Brendon’s ideas and he broke into the prison without waiting for Brendon’s signal, making the alarms go off. He killed the guards and reached the cell where they kept Benjamin, he shot at the door and grabbed one of his arms, dragging him out after covering his face with a shirt. He pushed him into the van and punched him a couple of times, sighing and heading on the front seat.

Brendon got mad, oh so mad. He could have been killed and they started to argue, Brendon told him that he was supposed to follow the plan, but Dallon scoffed and shrugged, he was okay after all. They argued and argued and Brendon just lost it, he started to raise his voice and tell to Dallon that he had been an asshole, that he couldn’t ruin anything because if he did, they would die and that was the last thing they wanted to do. They would survive only if they stayed together, only if they were strong and Dallon just sighed, looking outside the window.

They walked into the motel room and they tied Danz up, Brendon sat on the bed and looked at Dallon with a small smile, he walked toward him and kissed his lips softly, murmuring and apology and sitting close to him. Brendon smiled a little and looked at him, poking his back with his shoe and making Dallon roll his eyes a little, chuckling.

Dallon cleared his throat and looked at Danz. “I realize you witnessed the Mr. and I working through a few domestic issues. That’s regrettable but don’t take that to be a sign of weakness that would be a mistake on your part.” Brendon caressed his shoulder and smiled a little “So I have three options for you. Option A: you talk, we listen, no pain. Option B: you don’t talk, I remove your thumbs with my pliers, it’ll hurt. Option C: I like to vary the details a bit but the punchline is… you die.”

Danz stayed quiet for a second and sighed. “Can I have a soda or a juice or…” Brendon rolled his eyes and stood up, he grabbed the telephone that was on the nightstand and hit him, grunting. “A! Option A!”

Dallon smiled and held Brendon’s hand, he smiled and kissed his hand. “Nice shot baby.”

Brendon winked and sat down near him. Danz started to talk and told them that he wasn’t the target, they were. Dallon frowned and looked at Brendon, they realized that he was protected, of course, and that his agency would control him. Brendon stood up and headed toward the window, he looked outside and sighed, shaking his head. Dallon rubbed his face and sighed quietly, he shook his head and looked at Brendon with a frown. He was a little worried, he had to think fast about what to do and he wasn’t sure, he had to deal with his life and Brendon’s, he couldn’t ruin anything.

They had two minutes to spare and Dallon decided to go and hide in the sewers under the motel, they wouldn’t see them there. Brendon nodded and kissed his lips gently, rubbing his cheekbones and smiling gently. Brendon kissed his lips again, pressing his forehead on his and holding his hand tightly, they rushed out of the motel and Dallon gripped his hand tightly, oh so tightly. They headed into the sewers Brendon winched, scrunching up his nose.

Helicopters and assassins patrolling the place, Dallon held Brendon close and he looked at him with a small smile, shaking his head. They discussed about what to do, the only possible option was taking different roads, separating from each other and move on. Brendon could go away and so could Dallon, but they didn’t want to do that because that would mean run away from their problems. Brendon agreed even if he was worried.

They stayed in the sewers for a few, they waited for the assassins to move away from them and then they got out. There was a Home Made place in front of them and they rushed inside, Brendon smiled and kissed Dallon briefly before starting to search what they needed, what could help them. Knives were okay, they could kill a bunch of people with them and grab their weapons, it could be useful after all. There few mannequins in front of them and they looked at their clothes for a second, they could use a clean suit, it’d be nice.

Brendon sighed and held his breath for a second, he swatted gently Dallon’s ass and chuckled when he glanced at him with a small smile. They stood up and waited for the assassins to get inside, it happened few minutes later and Dallon told Brendon to breath quietly, Brendon nodded and looked around for a second, he grabbed a screwdriver and gave it to Dallon, he smiled and waited. Two men walked in front of them and Dallon hit them in the head, smirking. They laughed quietly and grabbed their guns and shotguns. Brendon grabbed few knives and threw two at two hit men, however Brendon threw another knife and it punctured Dallon’s leg.

Dallon held his breath and stared at Brendon. “We’ll talk about this later.” He removed the knife from his leg and whimpered.

Brendon threw another knife at a hit man and this one fell on few empty cans, which tumbled on the ground loudly. They stared at each other for a brief second before a rain of bullets covered them. They hurried to grab the bulletproof vests and they put them on, shooting at few hit men. They tried to kill them, they tried their best but it was hard but they didn’t succeed, Brendon got his shoulder injured and Dallon got a bullet into his forearm. It was painful, it was fucking painful but they couldn’t stop fighting.

They ended up entering into a tools shed, Brendon was panting and Dallon was trying to stop the bleeding on his forearm. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and used that to tampon the wound, he looked at Brendon and furrowed his eyebrows, wrapping his shoulder with another piece of cloth and kissing his forehead. They breathed quietly and divided the weapons, Brendon kissed Dallon for a second and closed his eyes with a sigh, shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t mind to be on a boat in the middle of the Atlantic.” Dallon whispered rubbing his face.

“I would.” Brendon said looking at him and biting his lips. “I don’t want to be anywhere else but here. With you.”

Dallon smiled and cupped his face with his hands, rubbing his noses together. “We’ll go through this.” Brendon nodded and gulped. “I’ll cover your back and left side, you’ll take care of the ones in front of you and about the ones by your right.” Brendon nodded and looked at him. “Whenever you’re ready.”

They waited few more minutes and then they stood up, they opened the door of the tools shed and the hit men started to shoot immediately. They kept their backs glued to each other’s and Brendon tried to zone out like he did whenever he took care of his tasks. Dallon shot a lot of hit men and so did Brendon, they got bullets in their vests and Brendon got shot in a leg while Dallon took a bullet in his upper arm.

It was like in Colombia, it was like a dance: right foot forward, left food back, step right and then step back. It was like going back in time, it was like starting over, it was a new beginning and Brendon and Dallon found that a little hilarious, they were starting without lies and that was awesome, that was perfect. Brendon was happy even there, where he was risking his life, and so were Dallon, they were happy because they were doing something together.

It took a while to kill all of those hit men, it took a lot of bullets and a lot of pain but it was worth it. They were free now, Dallon held both of his guns, one in front of him, the other one was pointing at his left, and Brendon was standing between his arms, their chests close. They were shooting and they were taking few more bullets into their vests, but it was okay because almost every hit men was dead.

And just like they did that night in Bogota, when the music ended, they parted and stared at each other, studying their faces and trying to understand what the other one was thinking. Brendon smiled, he dropped his guns and sighed quietly, massaging his wounds with a hiss, Dallon closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Brendon’s kissing his lips and cupping his face, winching when Brendon placed his hands on his injured shoulders. They stared at each other, they were stronger now and nothing could defeat them, nothing.

Two years later, Brendon begged Dallon to go to the marriage counselor again, just for a check up and just to tell him that they were happy, because they were. They had built a new house, they had planned everything together and they didn’t get something expensive, even if they had the money. They were happy with a small house, cute little things that they brought back home from their journeys abroad.

They sat on the gray armchairs, Brendon was smiling happily and Dallon was laughing quietly, he poked his ribs and Brendon swatted his hand away, rolling his eyes and placing his hand on Dallon’s, smiling and looking at the counselor.

“We’re good now. Sometimes I want to punch him or kill him because…” Dallon looked at Brendon and shook his head. “But we _talk_ now, which is good.”

“We have a new house now.” Brendon said happily. “Sometimes he gets on my nerves but… we _talk_.” They both nodded, their “talks” were just a quick session of punches and kicks, but it worked.

The counselor opened his mouth but Dallon smiled excitedly. “Ask us the sex question.”

“Dallon…” Brendon whispered with a slight blush, shaking his head with a smile.

“On a scale from one to-”

Dallon stretched out all of his fingers excited. “Ten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me eight days, usally I'm much quicker but I wanted this to be good so I watched the movie again and then worked on this. I hope you've enjoyed this!


	24. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brendon has a dream where Dallon is cheating on him and he gets mad at him"

Brendon didn’t sleep good that night. He kept moving in bed and he ended up with lying completely on Dallon, hiding his face in his neck and breathing softly his scent, sighing and closing his eyes with a soft whine. He fell asleep shortly after and then everything started.

Blurry images soon became vivid scenes and he felt his heart clench, he had caught Dallon kissing another guy and Brendon was beyond mad. He was brushing his cheeks with his index and he was kissing his lips like he used to do with Brendon, pressing small pecks on his mouth while telling him what he loved about him. He also saw him tug that motherfucker closer, placing a hand on the small of his back. Brendon’s voice was stuck in his throat and he was slightly trembling in fear and anger.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He shouted. Dallon looked briefly at him and shrugged, pecking his lips softly. “Dallon!”

“Grow up, you should have known this.” Dallon whispered before sliding a hand down the guy’s chest, kissing his nose and laughing softly.

“I- I thought you loved me.” Brendon said with his eyes closed.

“Yeah, yeah, who cares.”

A loud beeping sound dragged Brendon back on earth, he jolted awake with his heart in his throat and his face wet. He sniffed quietly and looked down at Dallon with his eyebrows furrowed, he rolled away from him and stood up, sighing and running a hand down his face. Brendon cleared his throat and walked out of the room, he couldn’t stop crying and everything was so heavy on his shoulders, he felt like dying.

If he thought about what had happened in his dream, he’d start to analyze his whole relationship. Dallon was always late, he didn’t spend his weekend at home anymore and he was always busy with his stupid job, everything was so clear now. Brendon sat down at the dining table with a cup of tea in his hands and a box of tissues in his lap, he was still crying and he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t. He was so mad, so angry and so sad, he had been so blind in those past weeks.

He was pretty sure that Dallon was hiding something from him, but deeply down he knew that that couldn’t be real, that Dallon loved him and that he as loyal. But he was shaken up and everything felt so big and heavy, he just wanted to crawl back in bed and cry himself to sleep. That wasn’t fair, Dallon had been Brendon’s first love, they had been together for so long that he couldn’t remember his life without him.

He was sad and he was still crying his eyes out. He just wanted Dallon to prove him wrong but at the same time he just wanted to be alone, to not hear him or be touched by him. He rested his chin on his knees and sipped his tea quietly, he sniffed and blew his nose on a tissue, that wasn’t fair, that wasn’t fucking fair. Brendon loved Dallon, he really did and he couldn’t believe that, because of a damn dream, he had started to question everything.

The only solid thing in is life had been that relationship and now it was crumbling under him, he was so tired and so done, he just wanted to go into his bedroom and sleep. He felt betrayed, it was like Dallon had been playing for him and he hated that, he hated the idea of Dallon using him as a toy, he was so stupid and he was so dumb, he had always thought that Dallon was a good guy, that he truly loved him.

“Good morning, baby.” Brendon raised his head from his knees and glared at him, without answering. “I’m not going to work today, I want to spend my day with you, how does it sound?” Dallon said dipping his head down to kiss Brendon’s head, but he moved away, making Dallon furrow his eyebrows.

“Don’t touch me.” Brendon whispered curling his toes and sighing.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“Don’t call me baby, you’re- I hate you.” Brendon stood up and walked away from him, he sniffed quietly and sighed. He was so tired.

He headed into the bedroom and hid into the bed, he curled his toes and started to cry again, hiding his face under the pillow with a soft sound. Dallon stood near the doorframe and he bit his lower lip, he felt hurt and he didn’t know what to do, he was confused. The night before Brendon was okay, they went to sleep pretty early and that night he hadn’t noticed anything strange. Dallon sighed and sat down on the bed, he put his hands in his lap and looked at Brendon, who was all hidden under the duvet of his bed.

He sighed and dared to caress softly his back, Brendon let out an ugly sob and Dallon just bit his lower lip, closing his eyes and pulling the pillow away from his face. Brendon sniffed and rubbed his face with his hands, sobbing quietly while looking at Dallon with puffy eyes. He sniffed and moved away from him, staring at him with an annoyed look. Dallon put his hands back in his lap and sighed softly, he looked at him and pursed his lips a little.

“I hate you.” Brendon whispered, sobbing.

“Why?” Dallon sighed and dragged his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees.

“B-because you’re cheating!” Dallon furrowed his eyebrows and Brendon sniffed. “You’re a-always late, you never spend time with me anymore.” He swallowed hard and curled under the covers, blinking away his tears.

Dallon sighed and placed a hand on his face, caressing his cheekbone. “I’m not cheating on you, Brendon. I’m late because I have few important projects that I want to finish.” He cupped his face between his hands and squinted his eyes a little, Brendon gulped and looked at him, sniffing. “Your birthday is next week and I wanted to take you to Paris since you’ve always wanted to go there, this is why I’ve been working a bit more, just to make more money to take you on a vacation.” Brendon blinked and wiped his eyes. “Why do you think I’ve been cheating on you?” He said caressing his hair.

“I had a dream where I saw you with another guy.” He murmured quietly, feeling a little stupid.

Dallon chuckled quietly and laid near him, placing an arm around his shoulders. He kissed his forehead and Brendon sighed, shaking his head a little. “Now my surprise is ruined.” Dallon said wrapping the duvet around Brendon, trying to keep him cozy and warm. “I think I have to change place.” He whispered kissing his lips, caressing his cheeks.

Brendon smiled weakly and rested his hands on Dallon’s chest. “I’m sorry, I don’t hate you.”

“I know, you were hurt and scared.” He kissed the top of his head and smiled a little. “I could never cheat on you, baby, you’re all I need.” He closed his eyes and Brendon kissed his cheek, curling as close as possible, feeling happy again.


	25. Gibberish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Person A aways talks gibberish and no one understands him. No one but person B."

Dallon had always been a weird kid, he had spent most of his life alone and his only true friend was Brendon, plus he liked Brendon a lot and the feeling was reciprocated, thus they got together at the beginning of eleventh grade. Brendon loved Dallon and he loved his voice, other people found that kind of annoying because he always talked gibberish and it was kind of hard to understand him, at least for the others.

Brendon loved it he knew how to talk to him, he knew what Dallon was saying every single time and that was great. Dallon always worried for Brendon to get annoyed with him, he couldn’t really change that, but Brendon always told him that he loved him and he loved everything about him. Brendon was more than in love with him, he was pretty and soft and Brendon just loved how soft he was, he was a total cutie and Brendon loved his quiet personality.

That day they were supposed to go out with Brendon’s friends but Dallon didn’t want to get out of bed and Brendon was trying his best to make him get up. He had tried to kiss his cheeks, to kiss his lips and to tickle him, he had even cooked him breakfast but Dallon had just looked at the food and grunted, rolling back on the bed and hiding his face under his pillow. Brendon was now sitting near him and he was caressing his back, sighing softly and kissing his head.

“Baby we really have to go.” He whispered kissing his cheeks and lying on top of him. Dallon whined and pushed him away. “Baby c’mon, I know you like to sleep but we have to go pumpkin.” Dallon groaned and shook his head. “Yes, Dal. Plus they adore you and you like them, too.” Dallon rolled his eyes and whined.

However Brendon pulled him on his feet and dragged him out of their bedroom. Dallon dressed up and grumbled angrily, Brendon tried to not pay attention to it due the fact that Dallon always complained when they had to go out. He knew that he was kind of insecure about himself, about how he talked and Brendon didn’t even know how to make him believe in himself. After years of being together he didn’t even know how he could make him feel better about himself, he had tried everything to make him smile and feel happy but Dallon was complicated.

They got out of the house and Dallon slammed the door shut, he sat on the passenger seat and buckled himself up, shaking his head and grabbing his phone. Brendon bit his lower lip and sighed softly, he knew that he shouldn’t force Dallon to go outside but he had to sometimes because he would spend three days inside without going out. Dallon didn’t like people that much, he preferred to stay at home and work while drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

He was an illustrator and he was currently working on a new comic, it was really cute and Brendon loved to hear him talk to himself while working, it was adorable plus Dallon would let Brendon read the new pages first. He didn’t go out that much, he liked his safe and fuzzy environment and Brendon couldn’t really blame him, he knew that the outside world made him nervous and anxious, but he had to go out sometimes.

Brendon drove and Dallon stared at his phone for the whole time, he didn’t even hum the songs on the radio and Brendon was starting to feel guilty, even if he knew that he was doing the right thing since Dallon hadn’t gone out in ten days. He placed a hand on his knee and Dallon scoffed, pushing it away and shaking his head, it wasn’t like he was angry, he was annoyed because he really didn’t want to go and see people. He would spend the whole day with his mouth shut, he would zone out and ignore everyone and everything, just like always. It wasn’t even Brendon’s fault, he wasn’t doing that on purpose, he was just trying to be a good boyfriend.

They got to the restaurant fairly quickly, Dallon kept his mouth shut and Brendon just sighed, unbuckling himself and looking at Dallon for a brief moment. He leant forward and left a small kiss on his lips, caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs. He couldn’t do much but he was trying, and he knew that Dallon was appreciating that.

“I love you.” He whispered on his lips, pecking his nose. Dallon sighed and nodded, getting out of the car and looking at the restaurant. Brendon rubbed his face and sighed, they could do that, it was just a lunch with their friends.

It didn’t go as planned, Dallon kept his eyes low and his mouth shut, he didn’t even say “hi” to Brendon’s friends. No one seemed to care but Brendon, he was worried sick and he didn’t know what to do, he just had to wait and finish his lunch and then go back home. He would just comfort Dallon as much as he could, he was clearly uncomfortable and if he needed something he would just look at it and then at Brendon, without speaking.

Brendon swallowed hard and placed a hand on his back, caressing it slowly and kissing his shoulder. Dallon sighed and shrugged, he glanced at Brendon and smiled weakly, playing with the food in his plate. Brendon caressed his back and his shoulders, he leant closer and Dallon kissed the top of his head, he smiled a little and Brendon snuggled closer placing a hand on his thigh. Dallon had barely eaten and Brendon was trying his best to make him eat something, or at least a forkful of peas.

“Baby…” Brendon whispered tapping his knee with his index, Dallon shook his head and took a forkful of peas, he looked at it and then at Brendon, sighing. “Thank you.”

“Is he sick?” Spencer asked looking at Dallon. “He hasn’t talked for the whole lunch.”

Dallon sighed and looked at him with a shrug. “He’s just tired.” Brendon whispered looking at him. “Nothing to worry about.” He tightened his grip on his leg and Dallon looked at him.

“Maybe you should go home, he’s paler than usual.” Ian said staring at Dallon.

“Yeah, yeah we’re going.” Brendon nodded and left forty dollars on the table. Dallon stood up and grabbed his coat, putting it on and looking at Brendon, with a small smile. “I’ll see you guys next week.” Brendon said smiling, Dallon waved.

They got home quickly, Brendon placed a hand on Dallon’s knee for the whole journey. Dallon stayed quiet and smiled a little, he was feeling a little better but he was still nervous, he was still anxious. However as soon as he get into their home Brendon wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him gently yet a little heatedly, he ran his hands through his hair and caressed his cheeks, smiling and murmuring how much he loved him.

Dallon caressed Brendon’s face and pecked his lower lip, smiling a little and nuzzling his neck with a small smile. Brendon tried to pick him up and he failed miserably, he chuckled quietly and shook his head, Dallon picked him up and made him swirl around, kissing his lips and looking at him with his big and warm eyes, making Brendon feel fuzzy and happy. He was beyond excited, he was the happiest person alive in that moment, his Dallon was okay again and that was the only thing that mattered.

He kissed his lips and smiled, caressing his cheeks and pressing small kisses all over his face, trying to keep him close and warm. He kissed his forehead and curled his fingers in his hair, Dallon closed his eyes and sighed softly, biting his lower lip before starting to talk. Brendon had never felt better.


	26. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Person A can read people's thoughts and one day they meets Person B who has only nice thoughts about Person A"
> 
> The words in italic are Dallon's thoughts.

Brendon had always been a strange kid, he had always been alone and he had few friends. No one knew that he was a really special guy, with a special characteristic. He could hear people’s thoughts and that made him really vulnerable due the fact that he always knew when people weren’t true with him. Brendon was sensitive and during twenty-four years of life he had never met someone who had nice thoughts about him.

Then, one day, he met a really soft guy with a charming smile.

The first time he had met Dallon he was twenty-four, he was having dinner in a fast food and he was sitting alone in his booth. He was dipping a French fry in his ketchup and he was holding a book with his other hand, chewing slowly. He was tired and he was sleepy, he had had a long day and he wanted to go home and sleep, however he had forgotten to buy groceries and that had lead him to have dinner in a fast food.

Brendon took a bite from his burger and he raised his head a little to look around. It was kind of sad to have dinner alone in a fast food, he was the only single there, everyone else had someone else in their booths. He looked around and bit his lower lip, sighing, he caught a tall guy staring at him and Brendon furrowed his eyebrows, he took a deep breath and chewed his fries slowly, trying to listen to what he was thinking.

 _Shit._ Brendon laughed quietly and hid his face behind his burger. That was a really articulate thought. _Shit, shit, he’s cute._

Brendon face fell and cleared his throat, he was a little taken aback and he felt uncomfortable, he wasn’t used to hear those things about him, plus he wasn’t used to see cute guys like him. He bit his lower lip and looked at the tall guy, he smiled weakly and the boy blushed a little, smiling back at him. Brendon rested his chin on his hand and kept eating, he looked few more times at that guy, always smiling.

 _Stop doing that, oh my god._ Brendon cleared his throat and looked at the guy again. _Fuck he saw me blushing, fuck._ Brendon laughed quietly and smiled widely. _Maybe I should talk to him, he seems nice._

Brendon kept looking at him and he lowered his gaze when the guy started to walk toward him, he was clearly nervous and that made him even cuter. Brendon cleared his throat and the tall guy reached his booth. He was adorable, tall and lanky, attractive and soft, he was really beautiful and Brendon couldn’t help but stare at him with his lips slightly parted.

“Hi.” His voice was deep and Brendon just smiled. “I’m Dallon.”

*

Brendon and Dallon got together few weeks after their first meeting. Brendon was able to read Dallon’s thoughts and he had always been so cute and so sweet, not even once he had thought something bad about him. He had heard his thoughts one morning, he was already wide awake and Brendon just woke up, he was still a little sleepy but as soon as he heard Dallon’s mind run wild, he kept his eyes close. He would never forget what Dallon had thought about him, it was like hearing an artist talk about his favorite piece of art.

_He doesn’t even know how pretty he is, his hair is always messy and his lips are a little chapped. His breath smells like mint and tobacco, he doesn’t even know what he does to me with his eyes whenever he opens them for the first time. It’s like unpacking a bar of chocolate, he opens them slowly, he whines and he grunts, he rubs them for a little and then he looks at me, smiling. Brendon is always beautiful, even when he cries over his stupid rom-coms, I hate them but I love to see him get involved into those movies. He’s always pretty, always cute. I’m lucky to have him._

Brendon always heard him think and think, he always thought when Brendon was close to him. He loved to hear him think when he cooked or when he was moving around the kitchen, Dallon was always sweet and gentle, Brendon didn’t even know why. But his favorite moment to hear him think was when they were making love. Dallon was the softest man alive and Brendon almost broke down once, he couldn’t believe that Dallon really thought that of him.

They had just finished to make love and Brendon was resting on top of him, he was stroking his chest and he was kissing his cheeks, giggling and pushing his head on his shoulder, smiling. Dallon laughed quietly and held his face between his hands, he kissed his lips and rubbed his cheekbones with his thumbs, sighing quietly. Brendon closed his eyes and rested his chin on his chest, he looked up at Dallon and traced his nose with the tip of his fingers.

_Here he is, my beautiful, beautiful Brendon. He’s unaware of how pretty he is, of what he makes me feel when he kisses me. He’s perfect, he’s so precious and so delicate, I’m always worried to hurt him. He’s a fragile sculpture with a warm smile, I’ve never seen someone like him and sometimes I wonder if this is just a dream, and man, if it is, I wanna sleep forever. He’s an adorable dork, he’s adorable when he dances around, when he sang and when he curls his fingers in my hair. He’s hot when he moans, when he presses his face in my shoulder to muffle his voice. He’s innocent, soft and pure and I feel in heaven whenever he kisses me or tells me that he loves me._

A year later Dallon asked him to marry him and Brendon said yes, of course he did. It had been an amazing ceremony, Brendon cried and Dallon did the same. They slow danced and Dallon had never held Brendon so tightly, never, Brendon tangled his fingers in his hair and he was still crying his eyes out, he was happy and he felt loved. Dallon kissed him thousands of times, murmuring how much he loved him and how glad he was to have him in his life. Brendon cried so much that his eyes were puffy and his face was all red, Dallon laughed quietly and kissed his him on the forehead.

He didn’t talk much but he didn’t have to, Brendon read his thoughts and those made him cry even harder. Sometimes he hated the fact that he could read people minds, but with Dallon he found that useful because he rarely let his thoughts out and Brendon was thankful to be able to read his mind.

_My husband, this sounds so strange yet so right. I love him, I love him so much it hurts sometimes. He’s amazing, he’s lovely, he’s my husband now. I wonder what he’s thinking now, I wonder if he’s as happy as me, as scared as me, I almost fainted when he said “I do”, I was so nervous. Brendon I wonder if you can read my mind sometimes, I wonder if you know how much you mean to me, if you know that I wanted to marry you for a really long time. I wonder if you’re still thinking about our first meeting, I was so awkward yet you liked me and I’m still asking myself why. Maybe you saw something in me that I can’t see. I love you so much, I know I don’t tell you this often but I do love you._

Brendon laced his arms around his neck and kissed his lips, he closed his eyes and focused on Dallon’s heartbeat, there was no one around them now, no music, no people, just them. He kissed him again and smiled softly, rubbing his neck and pecking the tip of his nose. Dallon smiled and held him tight, his hands on the small of his back and his lips near Brendon’s. He whispered an “I love you” and Brendon closed his eyes, smiling and fixing his tie, he was so thankful to have given a chance to that tall guy. Dallon was perfect for him.


	27. Spin The Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Spin the bottle on tour, the game makes Brendon and Dallon get together"

Ian was drunk when he proposed to play spin the bottle and so was Spencer when he agreed. It the last day of tour and they all drank and ate in the bus while going back home. Brendon didn’t even try to argue and neither did Dallon, they just sat on the ground with an empty bottle of beer in the middle, Brendon sat beside Dallon and they looked at each other with a small smile, he winked a little and patted his back, it was just another night there.

Brendon shot first and it ended on an empty spot, Dallon looked at him and shrugged, he was scared to kiss Spencer or Ian, but the idea of kissing Brendon made him tingle and he didn’t want to deal with that at all, he just wanted to avoid that. The bottle ended up on Spencer but as soon ad Dallon looked at him he saw him asleep on the floor. Ian was wide awake and he snickered, spinning the bottle and making it end up on Brendon.

Dallon was fuming with jealousy, he didn’t even know why but when Ian left a small kiss on Brendon’s lips he almost punched him. In the past months he and Brendon had gotten closer and closer, they were friends but at the same time they slept in the same bed and cuddled, it wasn’t the typical friendship but they were okay with what they had. Brendon was touch and he didn’t know where to stop, Dallon didn’t really mind but he knew that other people would be annoyed.

Brendon’s turn ended up on Dallon and everything froze for a second. He didn’t know where to start and his hands shivered and his whole body tensed up. Brendon cleared his throat and smiled a little, he placed his hands on his shoulders and moved closer to him, he eyed his lips for a brief moment and closed his eyes, leaning forward and kissing him gently, just a soft peck on his lips. Dallon was petrified.

Brendon pulled back before he could even do something and that bothered him just a little. He turned his head toward Ian and he saw that he had moved into his bunk. It was just Brendon and him, they were alone. His lips were still tingling and his heart was beating fast and hard, he looked at Brendon and he was him press his thumbs on his lips, his eyes were staring at nothing and Dallon took a deep breath, unsure about what to do. He wanted to grab him and kiss him there, but at the same time he knew that he couldn’t just do that.

However Brendon stood up and held one of his hands, pulling him on his feet and looking at him with a small smirk, he was so beautiful. He curled his arms around Dallon’s neck and stepped on his tiptoes, he looked at Dallon for a moment and kissed him again, this time it lasted longer and Dallon placed his hands on his hips automatically, dragging him closer and gripping tightly his shirt. Brendon smiled and put his hands on Dallon’s cheeks, caressing them with his thumbs and biting softly his lower lip.

“Is it safe to say that you like me?” Brendon whispered pressing his forehead on Dallon’s.

“Yeah, it is.” He murmured kissing him again, quickly. “What about you?” He murmured rubbing their noses together.

“I like you a lot.” Brendon smiled and pressed his nose on the crook of his neck, sighing softly.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” He whispered running his hands up and down his back.

Brendon nodded and looked up at him. “I’d love to.”

Dallon laughed quietly and carried Brendon back to his bunk, he kept his nose in his hair and his hands on his back, repeating to himself that that was real. Finally.


	28. Vices and Virtues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Friends to lovers during V&V"

“He’s a better kisser than you!” Dallon yelled into his phone, throwing it on the ground and smashing his foot on it.

Long story short, he and Brendon had agreed to do the “stage gay” and that was okay with his girlfriend at first, or at least it seemed so. But apparently it wasn’t. She had freaked out when she had seen a video of Dallon leaving a small kiss on Brendon’s lower lip after he had cut it on stage. It was nothing serious, just a small innocent peck that hadn’t meant much, or at least Dallon thought so. However she hated it and she had been yelling and screaming about it for a whole hour, making Dallon’s head ache.

Brendon was staring at him from the couch that was in the tour bus. Dallon was fuming, his face was all red and his eyes were a little watery, he was staring at his destroyed phone on the ground and he had his fists curled near his thighs. Brendon sighed and stood up, he moved slowly toward him and rested a hand on his back, massaging it slowly with his eyebrows furrowed. He was a little worried about him, Dallon never got mad, he never yelled. It was so strange to see him so stressed and on the verge of tears.

Brendon made him sit down on the couch near him and he kept a hand on his back, massaging it slowly. “What happened?” He murmured with a small sigh.

“She got mad because of that kiss I gave you on stage.” He muttered starting to pick at his nails.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Brendon whispered swallowing hard.

“It’s okay, it was about to happen anyway.” Dallon smiled a little and looked at him. “I’m not even mad at her, I’m just…”

Brendon furrowed his eyebrows and hummed. “Well, if you love her, you’ll find the right words.”

“That’s the point.” He murmured looking at his hands. “I’m not sure about what I feel about her, I don’t- she’s not- I don’t know, I’m not sure about that relationship anymore.” He murmured with a sigh.

Brendon nodded and looked at him for a brief moment. “Tell her the truth, I’m sure she will understand.” He murmured petting his back.

Dallon hummed and moved closer to Brendon, he rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes with a sigh. He didn’t know what to do, he was confused and tired and Brendon was so warm and comfy that he fell asleep on him, snoring softly and allowing himself to rest a little. Brendon looked at him and sighed, he wanted to scream and to tell him that he loved him and that he was happy about the fact that he had broken up with that chick. However he stayed quiet and looked at him with a small sigh, shaking his head.

Dallon woke up few hours later and Brendon was still awake, he looked at him and sighed, smiling a little. Dallon murmured a “good morning” and rolled closer to him, stretching his arms and curling his toes. Brendon gulped and patted his back a little, sighing and biting his lower lip. Dallon smiled and yawned quietly, he sat up properly and rubbed his eyes with a sigh, looking at Brendon before standing up.

“You should go to bed.” Brendon whispered with a sigh, standing up as well.

“Yeah, I’m going.” Dallon murmured looking at him. “Thank you for before.”

“Don’t mention it.” He stretched his back and yawned.

“No seriously other people would have just…you know.”

Brendon shrugged and smiled at him. “It’s fine, we’re friends.”

Dallon nodded and smiled a little, heading toward his bunk and looking back at Brendon with a small smile.

The next weeks Dallon was all over Brendon, he didn’t leave his side, not even when he went to shower and Brendon kind of appreciate that. He liked to be close to Dallon and he liked to hear him chat and smile and laugh, it was nice after all. Maybe it bugged him a little because he knew that he was doing that just because he didn’t want to be alone, and that was okay. However when he went to sleep, he used to hear Dallon move around his bunk, huffing and sighing. 

One night he felt a soft tap on his shoulder, he turned his head and saw Dallon with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed. He was a little confused but let him sat down near him, it was no big deal after all. Dallon curled up under the blanket and looked at him with a small grin, resting his head on his shoulder and placing an arm around his waist, holding him as close as possible to his chest. Brendon sighed and looked at him with a small smile, petting his hair and wondering what the hell he was doing.

Dallon stayed quiet for a little, he didn’t talk nor tried to interact with Brendon. He just kept his mouth shut and a hand in Brendon’s soft hair, which had grown a little during the past months. He was looking at him and Brendon just smiled happily, caressing his face and his forehead. He was in awe, he couldn’t believe that Dallon was lying down near him, he knew that they were just friends but at the same time it felt good to be there with him.

“I meant it.” He whispered with a soft sigh.

“You meant what?” Brendon murmured, confused.

“I meant it when I said that you’re a better kisser than her.” He said looking at him and caressing gently his stomach. “Sorry about that, didn’t want to freak you out.”

“I… where you talking about me?” He muttered, feeling dumb for not realizing it sooner.

“Yeah.”

“Well, honey, let me tell you that that wasn’t even a great kiss, I’m way better than that.” Brendon smiled weakly and poked his hip, but Dallon didn’t laugh nor smiled.

“Prove it, then.”

Brendon’s breath stopped, he looked at him with wide eyes and his heart beat faster and louder. He could feel his skin tingle and he was petrified. However he leant forward and pressed a soft kiss on Dallon’s lips, he found his hands on the back of his neck and suddenly he was straddling him. Dallon kissed back and his hands gripped tightly his hips, a soft sound left his lips and Brendon smiled, kissing him again and again, running his thumb over his cheekbone and jawline.

“There, I proved it.” He whispered with a small chuckle.

“I’m not convinced yet.” Dallon said cupping his face. “You better try again so I can judge.”

Brendon rolled his eyes and kissed Dallon again, smiling like a fool.


	29. Roller-skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dallon teaches Brendon how to go use rollers."

Dallon had been working in a roller skate place for a while, he wasn’t that interested into it but it paid a little and that was okay. Plus he got to see cute guys skate around and that was amazing, especially when new people came, it was always nice to see new faces. Dallon kind of knew how to use the rollers but he wasn’t that good, however he liked to see other people fall, it was fun sometimes, and when they had friends with them it was even better.

That day a really, really cute guy fell on his ass and his friends started to laugh quietly at him. Dallon chuckled and rested his chin on his hand, looking at him and pushing his hair out of his face. The guy stood up with wobbly legs and he laughed loudly, he had a loud voice and Dallon loved it, that was so cute and so nice. He smiled and looked at him, that guy stared at him and Dallon cleared his throat, sighing.

A family approached the counter and Dallon gave them their rollers and then he looked at the guy again. He cleared his throat and the guy looked at him again, he winked and then kept staking with his friends. Dallon sighed and kept working until his break, he grabbed his phone and headed outside, yawning and stretching his arms. He wanted to drink a cup of hot chocolate and curl into his sweater, it was pretty cold outside but it was normal since they lived in Utah, and Utah was cold during Winter.

He checked his phone and scrolled through the apps, Dallon sighed and put his phone away. He looked up at the sky for a brief moment and groaned quietly when he noticed the grey clouds, it was surely going to rain. He sighed again and looked around, he spotted the cute guy from before and his heart beat a little faster. He was really pretty, damn it. And apparently he was walking toward Dallon with a charming smile and a cigarettes between his lips.

“Do you have a lighter?” He asked with that soft and sweet voice.

“I don’t smoke.” Dallon said with a small smile.

The boy nodded and looked at Dallon. “I’m Brendon, by the way.”

“I’m Dallon.”

They stayed quiet for a second and Dallon cleared his throat, he had five more minutes before his break ended.

“Do you know how to roller-skate?” Brendon asked putting his cigarette away with a small sigh.

“A bit, I’m not that great but I know how to keep my balance.”

“You must be good.” Brendon said with a small, sly smile. “Why don’t you teach me how to skate properly?”

Dallon opened his mouth few times, searching the right words and looking at him with wide eyes. If he let that opportunity slip, he’d be a complete asshole. He looked at him and gulped, smiling a little and clearing his throat. He nodded and Brendon smirked. “Yeah- I mean, sure, why not.”

“See you later, then.” Brendon said opening the door and looking at him with a smile.

“I- uhm, my shift ends in an hour.” Dallon murmured staring at the ground, his breath a little quicker.

“That’s good, see you later, Dallon.”

That hour passed way too slowly and Dallon felt like dying. He had to see Brendon move around with his wobbly legs, it was hilarious but at the same time it was the cutes thing he had ever seen. Brendon was pretty and funny and Dallon wondered what the hell he was doing there. Brendon waved at him a couple of times and when his friends decided to leave, he trotted around while waiting for Dallon.

He was full of energy and Dallon spent his time admiring him, admiring how his body moved and how his muscles worked. His jaw clenched here and there and he used to stretch his neck quite a lot, it was odd but Dallon wasn’t impressed, he had seen worst. He looked at him and laughed quietly, shaking his head and yawning. Finally they reached 5 p.m. and Dallon ran away from that damn counter.

Brendon waved at him again and sat down on a bench, he had his rollers back on his feet and Dallon hurried to put on his own pair. He was even taller and he barely knew how to roller skate but he was trying to impress Brendon, he was a corny shit after all. He rolled toward Brendon without falling, which was great, and he stretched his hands toward him. Brendon stood up and he held his hand tightly, Dallon shivered slightly and smiled weakly, Brendon’s palm was so smooth and soft. They moved down toward the skating ring and Dallon got in first, Brendon gripped tightly his arm and looked at him.

The place was almost empty, luckily, and they could start slowly. At first Brendon didn’t even move his feet, he just let Dallon drag him around, then he gained a little bit of confidence and started to skate unsurely, still attached to Dallon’s arm. He sighed and closed his eyes a little, shaking his head and licking his lower lip. He was still scared to fall, again, but he knew that Dallon wouldn’t let him, he was holding his hands as tight as possible and that reassured him a lot. It was nice and it made everything feel a little lighter. After forty minutes of skating around Brendon dared to let go of Dallon’s arm and he didn’t fall, he was still keeping his arms stretched toward Dallon but he was skating on his own.

“It wasn’t that difficult, was it?” Dallon said smiling proudly, linking their pinkies together.

“No, it was great! But I could have never done that without you.” Brendon smiled and looked up at him with a big smile. “I want to thank you.”

“It was no problem, Bren.”

“Well, maybe, maybe we could go to grab a coffee. Now. I mean we could go out now. You and I.” He babbled, fidgeting with his hands.

Dallon laughed quietly and hummed. “I don’t like coffee.” Brendon’s face fell immediately. “But you could have coffee while I have something else.” He winked and Brendon blushed, almost tumbling down on the ground.

They got out of the skating ring and hurried to put on their shoes and coats. Brendon coughed slightly and ran a hand through his hair, shoving his hands into his pockets with a small shiver. He was all hidden under his coat, scarf and beanie, it was an adorable sight. Dallon put on his jacket and grabbed the keys of his car and wallet, checking it to see if he had enough money to pay for his and Brendon’s drinks.

“Oh, Brendon?” Dallon said opening the door for him and letting him out first. He followed him and smiled, placing a hand on the small of his back. Brendon looked up at him with his eyebrows furrowed and tilted his head a little. “It’s a date.”


	30. Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fake dating where Brendon and Dallon confess their love for each other during a fight"

“For the tenth time, no. I’m not going to the gala with you.” Dallon said exasperated, looking at the girl in front of him with a sigh. “I’m not interested in you.”

Laura whined and looked at him. “But our families are friends.”

“But I’m also gay and I’m not going to the gala with you.” Dallon said with a sigh, trying to think fast about what to do. “And I also have a boyfriend so I’m going with him.” He said with a sigh, looking at his hands.

“Who is he?” She asked with a frown.

“Brendon.” Dallon said without thinking.

Fuck, he wasn’t meaning to say that out loud, but apparently that had been a positive thing since Laura’s face fell and she nodded with a small sigh, heading away and leaving him alone. Dallon sighed and rubbed his face, he was tired and he just wanted to go back home. He didn’t like how his parents used to promote everything, they had organized a damn gala to celebrate their third million into their bank account and Dallon was just, well, he wasn’t really into that kind of stuff, he preferred to stay at home and have fun with his friends.

He had to tell Brendon that he was going to go to the gala with him, he didn’t know how he would react because Brendon was Brendon, he could never tell what he was going to do. Thus he headed quietly back into his room and dialed Brendon’s number. He explained everything to him, trying to leave out of the context his feelings for him, Brendon didn’t say anything, he just laughed and told Dallon that they had to fake dating for the whole night. Dallon shivered and pinched the bridge of his nose, that was going to end badly.

The night of the gala came too quickly and Dallon wasn’t ready, he was all dressed up and Brendon was just hanging out into his room with his expensive suit on. Dallon had tried to memorize everything they had decided, but it was hard. They had met at school and got together during September, they had been together for a while now and that was their coming out day. They had put themselves in a really, really ugly situation. Of course Brendon’s parents and Dallon’s had found out about “them” and they had just forced them to come out publicly. Brendon had told Dallon that it was okay, they would “broke up” after the gala, maybe at school to just put on a scene.

Dallon looked at Brendon and smiled weakly, he got up from the bed and linked their arms together, heading out of Dallon’s room. They looked at each other and nodded, they walked down the stairs and Brendon gripped tightly Dallon’s arm. They were nervous because they were faking everything, they were faking a whole relationship and Brendon was beyond anxious because if something slipped out of his mouth, he was fucked.

“Smile.” Brendon whispered holding his hand and looking at him with a small smile.

Dallon nodded quietly and looked at Brendon, a huge smile formed on his face as soon as he saw him, it was going to be okay. Brendon tightened his grip and they head down the stairs, they greeted Brendon’s parents and then Dallon’s. They walked around the huge living room, looking at the other guests and holding hands, Brendon was gripping Dallon’s arm too, he just wanted to be close to him while he could. Dallon kept him close and looked at him, biting his lower lip and hoping for that night to end as quick as possible.

His mother forced them to dance, Brendon struggled a little because, even if their parents were rich, he couldn’t dance nor he wanted to. Dallon was good though, he lead Brendon through the whole dance and they never missed a step. Even if it was just fake they wanted to be close, Brendon had his face near Dallon’s and their noses almost brushed together, Dallon was breathing softly and he was staring at Brendon, caressing his hip with the hand he had there. Brendon was smiling a little and he dared to leave a kiss on Dallon’s cheek, sighing.

“What are you doing?” Dallon said pulling back, looking at him with huge eyes.

“I’m acting.” Brendon murmured with a frown.

“Of course you are.” Dallon sighed and stepped back, letting his hands fall by his sides. “I don’t think we’re going to announce anything tonight.”

He rushed upstairs and slammed his door shut. He knew that he was over reacting but he couldn’t not do that when Brendon was so close, so pretty and so sweet. He couldn’t stand it, he couldn’t stand the idea of not being able to touch Brendon as he wanted to, it was painful and Dallon couldn’t stand that, it was just too much for him. He sat on the bed and loosened his tie’s knot. He sighed again and looked at his shoes. His life was such a mess sometimes.

Brendon entered into his room without knocking, like always, and Dallon just glared at him. He knew that he didn’t have a valid reason to be angry, he just was and that was the worst part. Brendon sighed and sat on the bed near him, he looked at Dallon and patted his back, but he moved away and scoffed, standing up and shaking his head. He just wanted him to go away.

“What is wrong with you?” Brendon asked with a sigh.

“You, You are the problem here. What the fuck was that kiss on the cheek?” He said, raising his voice just a little. “It was just acting, wasn’t it?” Brendon licked his lower lip and sighed. “You can’t do that to me!”

“You are the one who put us through this!” Brendon glared at him and sighed. “If it wasn’t for your stupid, stupid idea, we wouldn’t be in this situation! I didn’t even want to say yes to this because…”

Dallon squinted his eyes a little. “You’re an asshole, I can’t believe I picked _you_ out of all the persons I know!” He rubbed his forehead and sighed. “You don’t even wanted to say yes, then why did you agree?” Brendon opened his mouth to answer but Dallon just shook his head. “Don’t talk, just shut up and go away.”

“You shut up for a second! I didn’t want to say yes because I knew that this was going to happen! I can’t just be close to you without freaking out, I can’t pretend to not like you. I’m sorry about the fact that I ruined this gala but I think we can’t be friends anymore because I love you, Dallon, and tonight I messed up.” Brendon was talking loudly, almost yelling and his voice cracked.

Dallon just looked at him and felt a lump in his throat, everything was spinning around him. “I love you too.” He murmured staring at him breathing slowly.

Brendon looked at him and shrugged a little, he was a little confused and he didn’t know how to react, he just laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. “You’re dumb.” He muttered curling his toes into his shoes. “But that’s okay because we’re both dumb.”

Dallon laughed and sat down by his side, he looked at him and caressed his knee with his hand, he was a little nervous and he was still shaking but the small smile Brendon gave him made Dallon lie down near him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and kissing his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to let you guys know, I've officially started writing Little Bistro's sequel.


	31. Blue Neighbourhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brallon Blue Neighbourhood AU"

_ Wild _

Since Dallon was a kid, Brendon had been the only constant figure in his life. They had been best-friends since they were born, just like their fathers. Brendon was the outgoing one, he was funny and hilarious and he liked to pick up strange things from the ground and shove them into Dallon’s face. Dallon was the quiet one, he liked to think and he liked to explore the forest near their houses on his bike, with a panting Brendon behind him. They had grown up together, they were always with each other, they were inseparable, or at least Dallon thought so.

Now he was just hugging Brendon, he had his head on his shoulders and he wasn’t a kid anymore, he was nineteen and Brendon was crying on his shoulder. He was trying to calm him down a little, telling him their happy moments and it seemed to work, at least a tiny bit. He liked to remember when they went into the wood and found a cuttlefish, they picked it up and Brendon started to poke it with his curious fingers, he was way too curious, way too outgoing.

He liked to remember when they went to school together, riding their bikes and almost falling because of the wind. They shared a lot in those past years and Dallon always remembered those moments, he kept them in his heart and he would never let go of them. He still remembered when they decided to jump from the pier, they had run from the sand to the pier and Brendon held his hand tightly, scared. Dallon didn’t let go of him, he had their fingers intertwined and he nodded for a brief moment at him before jumping.

They had fun, Brendon surely did, and they swam around until late that night. They parents were okay with that, they were used to see their kids always together. Dallon’s dad and Brendon’s father were great friends, they had known each other for ages and that was the main reason why Brendon and Dallon were friends, they had grown up together. It was all good, all nice and perfect and Dallon was a happy kid, just like Brendon.

However, happiness never last. One day their families organized a small reunion on the beach, fishing and cooking what they got, just like every month. Brendon and Dallon ran into the forest and they stayed there for a long, long time, talking and laughing and joking. Their fathers though, between a beer and a joke, started to argue pretty badly. Brendon’s dad had a small problem with alcohol and he drank too much.

When Dallon and Brendon got back they saw their dads fighting, almost punching each other. It was a heartbreaking scene, Dallon ran to his dad and pulled him away while Brendon was doing the same, the two started to insult each other and Brendon’s dad gripped his son’s hand too tightly, almost hurting him. Brendon winced in discomfort and looked up at him with huge eyes, he knew what was going to happen, he knew that that was just the beginning of his problems and he didn’t like that at all.

“You’re never going to see them ever again.” His dad muttered dragging him away, his hand still tight around Brendon’s.

“But Dallon…”

The hard glare his dad gave him made Brendon shut up.

He looked back at his friend, his best friend, and he tried to save his image in his head. He knew that he was going to sneak out a lot, he knew that that wasn’t going to be the last time he saw him, but in his heart fear bubbled up.

_ Fools _

Dallon grew up alone, he didn’t have many friends and he didn’t want them. He moved into a new house, away from the Uries, and that place wasn’t bad, it was kind of nice after all. He saw Brendon a couple of times in those past years, sneaking out wasn’t that easy plus Brendon was always controlled by his father. More than once he had saw him with bruises all over his face and he had always worried about him, but he couldn’t do much since Brendon always told him that he was okay.

He was a teen now, fresh out of school and ready to rule the world. He had struggled quite a lot in the past, dealing with the fact of being in love with Brendon and knowing that he was too, because he knew he was. Brendon was gorgeous, he was the most attractive guy he had ever seen and whenever he saw him around his heart skipped a beat. They didn’t talk much, they didn’t even look at each other but Brendon knew where Dallon lived and that was enough, he knew that Dallon’s place was his safe place.

Brendon understood that in the worst way possible. His father’s drinking problem got worse in those years, he started to beat him up or the smallest thing and Brendon was a walking wound. He always had a new bruise on his face or on his chest and back, it was just too painful to ask for help and Brendon was ashamed, ashamed of being such a pussy.

That day, the fight started over nothing in particular, Brendon didn’t even know why it started but it did and he ended up on his bed, lying on his back with his dad on top of him. He punched him and told him awful things, Brendon didn’t allow himself to cry, he didn’t want to give him another reason to beat him up. He just waited for him to go away and then he cried, curling into a fetal position and crying his heart out. That wasn’t fair, he hadn’t done anything in particular but he still got beat up.

He ended up at Dallon’s place, sitting on his bed with his arms around him and his head on his shoulder, crying. Dallon’s hands were soft and gentle, he touched his back through his t-shirt, he massaged his neck and grazed his hair, almost scared to break him and Brendon felt peace, his touch was slowly calming him down and Dallon was warm and he smelled like home and Brendon just lost it, gripping his t-shirt and telling him everything, every single thing his dad did to him, telling him his feelings.

Dallon pulled back slowly, his hands rested on his face and Brendon didn’t remember anything but the feeling of his lips on his own and his hands on his skin, way gentler than his dad’s. He remembered how good he felt, how loved and appreciated, how right that feeling was.

It didn’t last, because neither of them could have nice things.

Brendon got beaten up again, his dad had found out that he was seeing Dallon and that he was having a relationship with him. He got beaten up and he got scared, and a scared Brendon never made the right decisions. He found himself a pretty girl, with long blonde hair and an annoying voice that Brendon hate, but his dad loved. She was truly in love with him, but Brendon hated her with all of his heart, she wasn’t the right person, she wasn’t what he wanted, she wasn’t Dallon.

What hurt the most was probably having to face Dallon while he was out with that chick. He would never forget his teary eyes, they shined under the street lamps and Brendon felt his stomach ache. She linked their fingers together and Brendon felt like puking, but he stayed by her side, his eyes on the ground.

_ Talk Me Down _

Alcohol carried Brendon’s dad away.

It was a cold, rainy day when the funeral took place. Brendon was standing in front of the coffin and he laid few flowers on it, crying quietly. His girlfriend was by his left and his mom stood by his right, there weren’t many people but Brendon didn’t care. His mind was racing and his heart was pounding in his chest, even if his dad had hurt him he still loved him, and knowing that he was never going to see him again was hurtful.

Dallon had gotten all dress up in a black suit with black shoes, he walked through the cemetery gates and headed toward the small clutch of people that was standing around a black coffin. He spotted Brendon there, he saw him with a hand in front of his face and his head down, his shoulders were trembling and small, quiet sobs escaped from his lips. His girlfriend was there, her high heels were planted into the muddy ground and her hands were on his back, patting it slowly. Dallon looked at those people, no one was really sorry, they were there just because they knew that man. Brendon didn’t seem to care, he probably was the only one who really cared. Dallon couldn’t blame him, even if he was a bad person he was still his dad and Brendon was really attached to him.

He walked away once the ceremony ended, he walked through the graves with his hands in his pockets and his head down, thinking. Now that Brendon’s dad was dead maybe they could try to be together, maybe they could try to have a relationship like they had always wanted to. Or maybe Dallon could still dreaming about it because Brendon was too scared to choose him, to choose a hard a life instead of a fake and easy one.

Dallon sat down on the steps that lead to the cemetery chapel, a small corridor between two lines of graves lead to the rim of a cliff, he could see the ocean and it was beautiful. The soft scent of it filled his nose and he closed his eyes, resting his chin on his hand with a sigh. It was peaceful, it was quiet and the only thing he could hear was the waves hitting the rocks. Everything was silent and Dallon sighed, thinking about that awful situation.

Dallon looked up and sighed, Brendon was so beautiful even if his face was all red and puffy. He stood up and looked at him, gulping and biting his lower lip. He tentatively hugged him and Brendon wrapped his arms around his shoulders, Dallon pressed a kiss to his forehead and a hand in his hair, caressing it slowly and holding him close to his chest. It felt like everything was going to be okay, it felt like everything was going to go in the right way for once. Brendon cried on Dallon’s shoulder, gripping his jacket too tightly.

When he pulled back he smiled weakly, eyeing the small figure that was standing by the final steps. He had forgotten about her for a moment and Dallon had done that to, she was boiling in anger now and Brendon reluctantly let go of Dallon’s hands, stepping back with tears in his eyes. He rushed down the steps and looked at Dallon one last time, wiping his tears away and trying to not run back to him. That wasn’t the life he was supposed to live.

He looked back at the chapel and stared at Dallon, smiling sadly. He walked oh so slowly and painfully toward the edge of the cliff, there was a grave near him and he rested a hand on top of it, looking down at the ocean. He could hear Dallon’s voice, worried and scared. Brendon looked down and then he looked at the sky, he curled his right hand in a fist, imagining to hold onto Dallon’s hand, imagining to have his warmth around himself and imagining the life he had always wanted to live.

And just like when they were kids, standing on that pier, he jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask me to write sad stuff where they die because I cried a lot, a fucking lot.


	32. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dallon is really sick and Brendon forces him to stop whatever is doing and take care of him."

Dallon had had a long, long day. He was feeling like shit but he didn’t want to stop, he had to clean the house and prepare lunch, Brendon was at the studio that day and he was home alone. He got up from the couch and held the edge of it, he felt like puking and his head was spinning, he could feel his own feet shake. He looked around and held his breath for few seconds, trying to balance himself and to not fall on the ground.

He headed slowly into the kitchen, he kept a hand on a wall and he gripped tightly the kitchen counter. He put few things into the microwave and sat down, resting his head on the table with a soft sigh. He fell asleep and he woke up only when Brendon came back home, slamming the door shut. Dallon raised his head and rubbed his forehead, it was burning but he couldn’t just stop, he needed to be strong and to take care of Brendon, he needed it because he worked hard for them and that was the smallest thing he could do for Brendon.

Brendon kissed the back of his head and nuzzled his ear, giggling softly and hiding his nose in his hair. Dallon forced a smile and closed his eyes for a second, everything was spinning and his head was aching even more. Brendon arched an eyebrow and looked at him, he was pale and his eyes were all watery, his hands were shaking a tiny bit and his lips were chapped and ruined. He cupped his face between his hands and caressed his cheeks, sighing softly.

“You’re burning.” He murmured with a soft sigh.

“I’m not.” Dallon was stubborn and he would never admit that he was feeling sick. “I feel okay.”

“Sure, sure.” He sighed and kissed his forehead. “Why haven’t you called me today? I could have come back.” He was a little worried because Dallon rarely got sick and when he did, it was always bad. “You’re shaking so much, Dal, let’s go to bed.”

“I don’t feel bad.” Dallon whined without standing up, but Brendon picked him up and smiled. “I don’t want to go to bed.” He muttered resting his head on his shoulder.

Brendon hummed and caressed his back, he held him tight and headed into their bedroom. Dallon was still shivering in his arms and his eyes were closed, Brendon pressed a kiss to his temple and made him lie down, sighing softly and caressing his head. Dallon coughed few times and curled his toes, Brendon sighed and sat down near him, tucking him under the covers and kissing his forehead few more times. Dallon seemed to fall asleep as soon as Brendon started to massage his scalp, thus he got up and went into the bathroom to gather few meds and a glass of water.

He laid down near Dallon and spooned him, holding him tightly and pressing his chin on his head. It was kind of comical because he was really shorter than him, yet he was trying to comfort him. Dallon hummed in his sleep and rolled on his back, he pressed his nose on Brendon’s chest and placed a hand on it, sighing softly.

“You don’t have to look after me, you know.” He whispered quietly.

“I know, but I want to.” He said caressing his cheeks. “You just need to lie down, sleep and stay here in bed.” He said kissing his nose.

“But I made us lunch and-”

Brendon shook his head and kissed his lips. “We’ll eat together after you sleep.”

Dallon nodded and curled closer to Brendon, yawning and falling asleep shortly after.


	33. Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brendon is a nurse and Dallon goes to the hospital for something and Brendon comforts him."

Dallon had never imagined the pain of a broken arm, not even once. But now he was standing in an E.R. and his arm was throbbing, it was purple and it was making him go crazy. A doctor was looking at it and he was touching and poking his skin, Dallon winced in pain and groaned, almost punching the doctor in the face with his other hand. The doctor laughed quietly and shook his head, he stood up and headed outside, telling him that he was going to get a nurse to keep him calm and relaxed a little.

Dallon had never felt so much pain during his whole life, he wanted it to stop and he wanted it to disappear, everything was a little blurry and his mind was racing. He hated that feeling, he hated to not be able to move and he hated that burning pain that made his head spin. Dallon gritted his teeth and looked at his arm, it was the same as before and he didn’t even want to know what that damn doctor was going to do.

“So here we are.” The doctor said walking into the room. “This is Brendon and he will help us.” He smiled and sat down near Dallon. “We’ll have to put a cast on your arm.”

“Just do something.” Dallon muttered with his eyes closed, gritting his teeth when the doctor touched slightly his arm.

Brendon chuckled and passed the needed items to the doctor. “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt you.” He said smiling and holding his other hand. “He’s an amazing doctor.”

“But it hurts.” Dallon whined with a pout when the doctor started to prepare his cast.

Brendon chuckled and hummed, caressing his knuckles and staring at him. “Don’t pout, it doesn’t suit you.” He whispered with a wink, making Dallon blush. “How did this happen?” He asked with a soft smile.

“I fell down the stairs.” He muttered looking ashamedly at his legs. “Kind of embarrassing, isn’t it?”

Brendon shook his head and laughed quietly. “Not really, no. I’ve seen things that you can’t even imagine.” He said resting his chin on a hand. “And tell me, Dallon, what do you do?” He said staring at him with a smirk.

“I’m- I’m a musician.” He muttered staring at Brendon, wincing in pain and gritting his teeth.

“Oh then I can come and see you, if you want.” Dallon nodded and forced a smile, Brendon chuckled and squeezed his hand one last time before letting it go. The doctor had finished to put a cast around his arm, Dallon’s arm was still throbbing but not as much as before. “See? All done, we’ll give you few painkillers.” The doctor left the room and Brendon looked at Dallon with a smile. “You’ve been really brave, you deserve a prize.” He said gently.

Dallon thought for a second, looking at Brendon, studying his face and admiring his features. “Your number.”

Brendon laughed silently and nodded. “Fair enough, fair enough.”

Dallon went away from that hospital with a cast, a painful headache and a phone number. Never in his life he would have imagined to find someone in an hospital, however he found Brendon and man, was he pretty. He couldn’t wait until their date, he couldn’t wait to see him again.


	34. Heatstroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dallon gets a heatstroke during a show and Brendon take care of him."

Dallon had always been stubborn, Brendon knew it. He should have expected it, he should have recognize the symptoms during the first ten minutes of the show. Dallon was stumbling around, he was barely there and kept missing chords and notes, Brendon was looking at him and he was keeping an eye on him. His skin was all red and dry, he touched him and it felt it burning under his fingers, plus his heartbeat was faster than usual and it was weaker, Brendon felt it when he rested a hand on his neck.

Brendon moved away from him just for few seconds and in those three seconds Dallon fell down on the ground with his bass on top of him. Brendon’s heart skipped a beat and he rushed to his side, he was burning even more and he wasn’t sweating. During the day Dallon had told him that he felt dizzy and nauseous, he had even vomited once and Brendon had told him to stay in his bunk, but Dallon was stubborn and he didn’t want to let people down.

The paramedics of the local came on the stage to pick him up, they secured him on a stretcher and carried him away. Brendon fidget with his fingers for a little before running after him, worried sick about his boyfriend. He apologized with the fans and told them that they were going to reschedule the show, but as soon as he finished talking on the microphone he ran to the bus. He wanted to check on Dallon, he wanted to take care of him and hold him tight.

Dallon was still lying on the stretcher and Brendon looked worriedly at him, the paramedics were examining his blood pressure and his heartbeat, he was a bit dehydrated and he was shaking a little. Brendon held one of his hand and squeezed it gently, he wasn’t unconscious anymore but he was still breathing shallowly. He tried to squeeze Brendon’s hand but he was too weak to do that, he closed his eyes and turned his head toward Brendon, smiling a little. The paramedics carried Dallon toward the tourbus and, once they got there, they helped him to get on his feet and then they walked inside the bus.

Brendon and Dallon laid down on Brendon’s bunk, Dallon was half asleep and he was lying on top of Brendon with only his boxers on. He wasn’t burning anymore but he was weak, Brendon was holding him gently and he was caressing his back, pecking his forehead and massaging his shoulders. Dallon hummed happily whenever Brendon kissed his head and his face, rubbing his cheekbones with his thumbs.

“You always make me worry.” He whispered in Dallon’s ear. “Next time you feel bad you need to listen to me.” Dallon hummed and nodded, curling closer and resting his head on his chest, looking up at him in the cutest way possible. “I don’t want to see you like today on stage, I was really, really worried baby.”

“’m sorry.” He slurred rubbing his eyes and pressing a weak kiss on his chin. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Brendon said kissing his forehead, caressing his cheeks. “I love you a lot.” He smiled and Dallon closed his eyes, giggling and hiding his nose in his neck. “Do you feel a little better?” Brendon asked kissing his head, eyeing the bottle of water that he kept inside his bunk. Dallon nodded and curled closer and closer to Brendon, yawning quietly. “Sleep a little, please?”

Dallon hummed and lifted his head a little, looking at him and kissing his lips softly, Brendon kissed him back and caressed his cheekbones, he was less worried now that Dallon was the same, maybe a little more tired than usual and a little dizzy, but he was feeling better and that was the only thing that really mattered. Brendon looked down at him and kissed his lips again, sighing in relief when Dallon chuckled quietly, nuzzling his nose.


	35. Electroshock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dallon gets an electroshock and he can read Brendon's thoughts, which aren't that innocent."

It all happened as a joke, and Dallon wasn’t even sure why he had accepted. However he had gotten electroshocked and since then he had felt weird. His head was buzzing and his fingers were a little numb, he didn’t know why but he didn’t want to worry his friends. It was Brendon’s fault, to be honest, he was the one who dared Dallon to do that, and of course Dallon had accepted, he wasn’t a “pussy” after all and he liked to challenge himself into doing the dumbest shit. Thus he got electrocuted and now he was staring at Brendon, confused.

_Stop staring at me._

“Pardon?” Dallon muttered furrowing his eyebrows and looking at him.

“I haven’t said anything.” Brendon chuckled and shook his head, stretching his arms and heading back into the bus.

The day passed by rather quickly and Dallon questioned himself a little. He could hear Brendon’s thoughts and that was freaking him out because he didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t like Brendon was thinking something embarrassing, but Dallon didn’t want to hear him think and think. Brendon thought about the stupidest things ever, he had heard him ramble about the color red for over an hour. Brendon wasn’t bad, he was funny and Dallon liked him _a lot_ , that was probably why he didn’t want to hear him think.

 _He’s hot. He’s hot._ Dallon raised his head and looked around, seeing Brendon stare at him from his bunk, he smiled softly and cleared his throat. Dallon lowered his gaze and stared at his hands, starting to undress to get into bed. _Put that fucking t-shirt on, Jesus Christ, he’s too hot to do that, fuck. The things I would do to you._ Dallon gulped and licked his lower lip, blushing madly and rubbing the tip of his nose on the back of his hand. _His ass is… oh c’mon, really? I always get a boner whenever I think about him, shit._

Dallon froze and gulped. He was confused and he was intrigued by Brendon, he wondered if he thought about him a lot, he wondered if Brendon liked him as much as he did. Brendon was the hottest guy he had ever seen, he was perfect and he was an adorable dork, he wondered if he would like to kiss him, or maybe to just fuck around for a while. It didn’t matter, Dallon just wanted to have him close at least one time, he knew that Brendon didn’t love him but that didn’t matter, Dallon would suppress his feelings.

_Oh Dallon, Dallon, I would gladly get fucked by you. I want to feel your hands on me at least once, I want to know what being with you means. I’m not even sorry about the fact that I’ve seen you naked once, I didn’t do that on purpose you know, it just happened. You were showering and you left the door open and I just… Oh why am I even thinking about this? I bet you don’t even like me, you’re probably straight, every cute guy is straight._

Dallon chuckled quietly and shook his head, he sighed and looked at him from his bunk, curling his toes and biting his lower lip. Brendon looked briefly at him and then he lowered his eyes with a sigh. Dallon laid down and yawned, turning off the light in his bunk. Brendon kept thinking obscene things about him and his ass, Dallon was trying so hard to not laugh but he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Brendon was adorable, he cleared his throat and looked at Brendon again, shaking his head a little.

“Instead of thinking those things, why don’t you come here in my bunk?” Dallon said smirking.

The following morning, Brendon’s ass was aching and Dallon’s chest was covered in scratches.


	36. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dallon gets drunk for the first time and he tells Brendon stuff that he shouldn't tell him."

Dallon had never really drunk during his life, maybe he had taken a sip of beer here and there but he never really loved alcohol. However since he hang out with Brendon and his friends quite a lot, alcohol was around him every time. Brendon drank a lot, probably way too much and Dallon was a little concerned about him, Brendon always drank and he always tried to make Dallon drink as well, plus he always dragged him to random parties, just to make him “make” friends. Dallon never liked those parties, he felt like a fish out of water.

But that Friday night Dallon was in a stranger’s house with Brendon by his side. He was sipping his usual beer while Dallon drank his Dr.Pepper, it was a new kind- or at least Dallon thought so- and it was a little bitter but good. Brendon was looking at him with a sly smirk and his lips pressed together, Dallon arched an eyebrow and shook his head, keeping to sip his glass of soda. He let out a sigh and looked around, there weren’t many people around, it was pretty chill after all. Brendon was always close to him and Dallon was confused but he didn’t really mind.

“How do you feel?” Brendon asked with a small smile, chuckling when Dallon stumbled to an empty spot on the couch in the living room.

“Good, good.” He slurred with his eyes half closed.

Brendon chuckled quietly and shook his head. He had “fixed” Dallon’s soda with alcohol and he wasn’t expecting him to get drunk so easily. But Dallon was sitting on the couch with his eyes half closed and his breath was a little shallow, Brendon was a little worried but he was having fun, Dallon was adorable when he was drunk and he talked a lot, which was strange since he was a pretty quiet person. Now he was babbling about his old crushes and Brendon was listening to him with a small smile. He was an adorable dork sometimes.

“What about now, who do you like?” Brendon asked with a sly smirk, resting his chin on his hand.

“You. You’re so pretty.” Dallon dragged the “so” a little bit and Brendon blushed. “You’re… you are cute, you have a cute face.” He muttered staring at him and resting a hand on his chest. “I like you a lot, I have a huge, huge crush on you mister.”

Brendon shook his head and sighed. “You’re drunk.”

“No _you’re_ drunk, I’m telling you the truth.” He said giggling and shifting a little closer.

Brendon sighed and placed his hands on his shoulders. He knew that Dallon was going to regret it the following morning, he knew that the alcohol was speaking, but what he said made his heart beat faster and louder. Dallon was an amazing person, he was shy and he was really reserved, it was rare to see him in that way, but Brendon was memorizing everything. His eyes were shining a little and his lips where chapped, his nose was a little rosy too.

“Why don’t we talk about it tomorrow, yeah?” Brendon murmured looking at him with a sigh.

“Mhm, bummer.” Dallon pouted and placed his hands on his cheeks, caressing them slowly. “I like you, why- why don’t try to understand?” He muttered sighing.

“I do understand, Dallon, I really do.” He said caressing his hands, squeezing them a little. “But I also know that you’re drunk, just wait until tomorrow.”

Dallon sighed and looked at him for a second before dropping his hands in his lap, he rested his head on Brendon’s shoulder, closing his eyes. That was enough until tomorrow.


	37. Stage Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dallon is jealous because there has been no stage gay interaction between him and Brendon, but the Brenneth kiss pushes him toward the edge and he gets mad. After that he confronts b kinda like "so have you been having fun on tour? kissed anyone recently?" and they get mad at each other and you know where this is going."

Dallon was fuming, he was beyond mad and it was all Brendon’s fault. Okay, both of them agreed on stopping the stage gay and Dallon wasn’t regretting that- maybe a little- but that night Brendon had decided to kiss Kenny on stage and Dallon was just pissed. He thought that he and Brendon had something, that they were something, but apparently he was wrong. Of course he was mad, of course he was crying into the dressing room, alone as always. If he closed his eyes he could still imagine the soft touch of Brendon’s lips on his own, the warmth of his hands around his cheeks.

He cleared his throat and composed himself again, he needed to look fine and he needed to talk to Brendon. He couldn’t hide behind a finger anymore and he couldn’t ignore the fact that his feelings towards Brendon were still real and present. He rubbed his cheeks and the tip of his nose, sighing and sitting down on the sofa near the window. It had been a long day and that one was going to be a long argument, Dallon could already tell. Brendon walked into the room with a huge smile, it faded away as soon as he saw Dallon sitting into the dressing room. Brendon cleared his throat and stared at him, he licked his lower lip and started to change into casual clothes.

“It has been a good show.” Brendon whispered looking at the wall in front of him.

“Of course. Have you been having fun?” He asked squinting his eyes a little. “Kissed anyone recently?” He said bitterly, venom was running into his voice.

Brendon stopped and looked at him, blinking. “What?”

“You seemed pretty comfortable with Kenny. Found someone who can replace me?” He said crossing his arms over his chest.

“No I- what?” He murmured with his eyes half open. “Are you jealous?”

“Of course I am, Brendon. It’s kind of normal to be jealous of someone after they tell you they love you.” He curled his fingers a little and Brendon gulped. “Thought I forgot huh?” Brendon looked at the ground and licked his lower lip. “Next time you decide to tell me you love me, think about it first because you kind of ruined my life.” Dallon scoffed and rolled his eyes. “If you loved me you wouldn’t kiss other people. You wouldn’t ignore me.” Brendon looked at him and his hands dropped by his sides. “I don’t even know what to tell you.”

“Tell me you love me.” Brendon murmured running a hand down his face. “Tell me that I’m awful, that I make you sad and mad, that you are jealous, that you’re pissed, but tell me that you still love me.”

He rubbed his eyes and looked up at him, he was in love with Brendon, of course he was, but at the same time he was mad at him. Brendon was pretty, he was a charming man and, after all, his personality wasn’t bad. Dallon rubbed his eyes again and sighed, he didn’t know if he should give in and forgive him, he just knew that he couldn’t stay mad at Brendon for the rest of his life, it would be idiotic.

“I love you, but you’re an asshole and I don’t know what to do.” Dallon said with a sigh.

“Let’s-let’s start again? From zero?” Brendon whispered holding both of Dallon’s hands, smiling timidly. “Please?”

Dallon sighed and squeezed his hands a little, nodding. “Okay, but I’m still mad.” Brendon chuckled quietly and sat down near him, resting his head on his shoulder. “Please don’t kiss anyone else but me.”


	38. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dallon is low level rolalty or something in England and Brendon is from the present and somehow one of them time travels and they meet each other and they're both like "who the fuck is this?"

Brendon was having a nice day, he was a little tired but not too much, he was having a great time at home. Well, he had had a great time until someone appeared into his living room, making him freak out. It all happened so fast that he wasn’t even sure about what had happened, he just knew that a guy appeared into his room out of nowhere, just like in a movie and Brendon was beyond surprised and shocked.

He stayed quiet and stared at that man, guy?, he didn’t know. He was young and he was wearing a really strange costume, Brendon was surprised and he was more than confused, that guy looked like an ancient medieval person and that was hilarious, but Brendon was too freaked out to laugh. He shot up on his feet and stared at the guy, he grabbed the remote of his TV and held it to his chest, if he tried hard enough he could knock him out using it.

The guy looked at him with his lips parted and his hands by his sides, Brendon furrowed his eyebrows and gulped, he didn’t know how to react to that but he needed to do something and he needed to do that really quickly, he didn’t know if that guy was a murderer or something like that. He could just hope for the best and in that moment the best was seeing that guy disappear as fast as he had appeared.

“What are you doing here? I’m going to call the police!” Brendon said loudly, trying to act brave.

“Excuse me? Police?” The guy said in a heavy and thick posh accent. “What are you talking about, sir?”

Brendon blinked and gripped the remote tighter. “You’re a burglar!”

“I am not, sir, and I don’t like the tone you’re using with me, please respect a duke.” The guy said composed, without freaking out. “I am Dallon James Weekes.”

“Who the fuck are you and why are you standing in my apartment?” Brendon said stressed, his voice cracking.

“Please compose yourself. I am here because I tried an experiment which worked, apparently. I am from 1876.” He said really calmly.

“Yo what the fuck?” Brendon whispered with his eyebrows furrowed. “You time travelled?”

“Yes I did.” Dallon said with a smile, looking at him. “I didn’t want to freak you out, sir. It just happened.” He looked around and then at Brendon, studying him. “Could you show me around? I’d like to see how life is going to be in the future.” He said fluttering his eyelashes a little, making Brendon’s stomach crunch a tiny bit.

“I…” What Dallon had told him was idiotic but at the same time it made sense, Brendon didn’t know but his guts were telling him to accept. “Okay, sure.” He whispered with a sigh.

“I am still sorry about what has happened, I thought I was going to appear in a different place. Are we still in England?” He asked string at Brendon.

“No, we’re in the United States of America.” Brendon said calmly.

“Oh, that’s quite impressive.” He said nodding, smiling a little. “How is England doing?”

“Oh man, I have a lot to teach you.” Brendon laughed a little, shaking his head. Maybe that wasn’t too bad.


	39. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dallon finds out that he might have a crush on Brendon and one night Dallon just spits it out and Brendon kinda goes silent, and so Dallon is panicking but then Brendon kisses him"

Dallon didn’t know how he realized that he liked Brendon, he didn’t know when and why he started to like him, he was a little confused at first but Brendon was lovely and cute and his face was so pretty and smooth and fuck, Dallon was fucked. He wanted to tell him what he felt even if he was a little scared, but he was going to try anyway, he didn’t want to hide forever and if Brendon didn’t like him, well, he was just going to be his friend.

Brendon arrived to his place rather early, it was only seven p.m. and Dallon was still cooking. He went to the door and opened it with a sigh, composing himself a little. Brendon smiled and hugged him tight, just like always, pressing his face into his neck with a smile. Dallon hugged him back and patted his back a little, sighing and rubbing his neck with his thumb. Brendon pulled back and nuzzled his jaw one last time before trotting into the living room.

Dallon went back into the kitchen, he wanted to finish that damn pasta without burning the whole house down. Brendon wanted to have dinner in the living room while watching a movie but Dallon’s wasn’t really in the mood, his stomach was knocked up and he didn’t want to eat at all, he just wanted to tell Brendon what he felt without freaking out. He knew that that wasn’t going to happen, he knew that he would end up panicking because that was what he always did.

Dallon brought the plates into the room and Brendon clapped his hands happily, he laughed silently and patted the empty spot near him, looking up at Dallon with a huge smile. He sat down close to him and handed him his plate and his fork, Brendon thanked him with a kiss on his cheek and Dallon’s heart skipped a beat, he was so fucked. They started to eat and Dallon played with the food in his plate for a bit, humming whenever Brendon said something about the movie they were watching.

“You look tired.” Brendon said chewing few macaroni covered in sauce.

“I am tired.” Dallon muttered touching the food in his plate with his fork.

“Why?”

“Because…” He put the plate away and looked at Brendon shaking his head. “Listen, I’m gonna be clear, I don’t know if this is going to end up as I want or not, but just let me talk. I didn’t mean to do that, I didn’t mean to wake up one morning and realize that I like you more than a friend. I like you a lot Brendon and I know that this isn’t going to end up as in a movie, but I just needed to tell you that I like you in a romantic way.”

Brendon blinked and the plate almost slipped out of his hands, he placed it on the ground and looked at Dallon with his eyes wide open. Dallon licked his lower lip and felt his fingers tremble, he was so scared and he didn’t know what to do, Brendon wasn’t doing nor saying anything, he was just staring at him with his big eyes and his lips parted and suddenly they got closer and closer, Dallon’s breath was stuck in his throat and his brain blacked out for a moment.

Brendon placed his hands around his cheeks, he looked at him with a smile and pressed his lips on Dallon’s, closing his eyes. Dallon gulped and kissed him back, his hands rested on his shoulders, he didn’t really know what to do, he was just shocked. Brendon smirked and crawled closer to him, kissing him a little more passionately and running his hands down his back. Dallon gripped his hips softly and smiled, pulling back and resting his forehead on Brendon’s.

“I like you, too.” Brendon whispered caressing his face, kissing him again.


	40. Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brendon finds out Dallon is really ticklish and he tries to tickle him whenever he can"

It all happened casually, Brendon was lying on top of Dallon with his hands by his sides and his fingers on his hips, caressing them slowly. Dallon was half asleep with his mouth slightly open, it was an adorable sight in Brendon’s opinion and he just wanted to kiss the hell out of him. He sat up a little and his fingers tickled Dallon’s hips, he didn’t mean to do that but Dallon jolt up with his eyes wide and a small whine. Brendon frowned and then stared at his hands, he had never imagined that Dallon would be so ticklish.

And now he used what he had found to make Dallon’s life impossible, well at least for Dallon because Brendon was having fun doing it.

Whenever they went out Brendon would hold his hip slightly and tickle it with his fingers, making Dallon squirm and swat his hand away. When they went to other places he would tickle his neck or his belly and Dallon almost kicked him once. He didn’t hate it but it was a little annoying sometimes, Brendon was lovely but he always made Dallon’s life pretty hard. Brendon would kiss his lips and smile after that, muttering how much he loved him. It was “their” thing and it was sweet but still annoying.

Dallon was sitting in the backseat with Brendon by his side, they were heading to the venue of their show and Brendon was resting his head on Dallon’s shoulder, smiling and kissing his jaw. Dallon was looking out of the window and when he felt Brendon rest a hand on his hip, he gripped it and held it tight, glaring at him with a sigh. Brendon pouted and looked at him, shaking his head and curling closer and closer to him. Dallon sighed again and nuzzled his cheek, kissing his temple and then his forehead.

They got on stage rather quickly in Dallon’s opinion and he hadn’t had the opportunity to make out with Brendon as much as he wanted to. However the show was going well, Brendon was having fun and so did Dallon, playing and watching Brendon here and there, he couldn’t not do that, Brendon was always stunning. He smirked when he started to walk slowly toward him, he was talking into the mic but Dallon was too focused on his face and he didn’t really listen to what he was saying. Brendon reached his side quickly and he place a hand on his hip, smiling.

“And this is my beautiful boyfriend.” The crowd cheered and Dallon blushed. “He likes when I do this.” He said with a smirk, winking.

Dallon furrowed his eyebrows, then his face fell when he realized what Brendon was going to do. He started to tickle his hips, laughing and making him squirm and try to run away from him, but Brendon’s grip was pretty tight and he was still tickling him. Dallon was laughing but it was an hysterical laughter, his eyes were closed and he was curling his toes in his shoes. Brendon chuckled and pressed his nose on his jaw, kissing his cheek and placing his hands on his chest, looking at him.

“You’re… you’re awful.” Dallon said breathless, trying to recompose himself. “Motherfucker, I hate you.”

Brendon laughed and pushed on his tiptoes to kiss him, making the whole crowd scream. “I love you, too.” He whispered in his ear.

Dallon closed his eyes and rubbed his sides, kissing his forehead. “I need to find your weakness, mister, this isn’t fair.” Dallon said kissing his lips.

Brendon chuckled and brushed his cheekbones. “Shut up.” He said kissing him again.


	41. Love Can Surprise You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "v&v era and dallon just had been chosen for the bassist. and brendon just falls in love with him like it's pretty obvious but dallon's oblivious to it. the stage gay is just an excuse for brendon to do all the things he really wants to do with dallon. but spencer's all like "hey, remember what happened with you and ryan??" however, brendon just can't stop falling for dallon."

Since the first day, since Dallon’s audition, since Brendon had laid his eyes on him, he had known that he was fucked. The thing was, Brendon had recovered from his messy break up with Ryan, there was no beef between them, they were friends and he didn’t hate him, they had just picked a different patch and Brendon didn’t mind. Of course he had to search a new bassist and a new guitarist, with Spencer they had chosen Ian and Dallon.

The problem was that Brendon felt something for Dallon, he didn’t know what it was but it was something, he just needed to be close to him whenever he had the occasion. Brendon was happy whenever he was around him, Dallon wasn’t a touchy person but he liked to hug and caress Brendon’s back, his face and his arms whenever he sat near him. That was why Brendon was so confused about him, he was so confused about what Dallon felt for him, but he knew that he loved Dallon and everyone else knew that as well.

Spencer had scolded him, he had told him that he couldn’t like Dallon, he couldn’t end up in that loop again. But Brendon was stubborn, he had shrugged and just looked at Dallon more and more, that was why he needed to do something. The only thing that came up into his mind was doing the Stage Gay again, he knew it was going to hurt, but it was the only way he had to be close to Dallon without risking to be vulnerable. It hurt, yes it did hurt when he looked at Dallon during the shows and saw his tight smile and his unrelaxed body, Dallon hadn’t warmed up to the audience yet and Brendon smiled, he smiled and smiled because he was so cute and lovely.

Brendon held his head and pressed a kiss to his neck, Dallon tilted his head back and gripped the bass a little tight, looking at Brendon and smiling softly. Brendon’s voice cracked a little and he looked at him with a sigh, hiding his face in his neck and pressing his lips on the juncture of his neck with his shoulder. Dallon’s breath hitched and he just looked at Brendon with a pretty smile, he kissed his nose and stayed close to him. Brendon giggled and hid his face in his neck, chuckling while singing softly into the microphone.

The show ended shortly after, Dallon held Brendon’s hip, caressing his skin through his shirt and heading toward the exit. Brendon was bouncing happily, he was looking at everyone and everything with a huge smile on his face, but when he felt Dallon press a kiss to his forehead, everything stopped for a moment. He looked up at him and kissed his jaw again, this time his lower lip trembled and Dallon’s grip on his hip tightened a little, he had to have him close. Brendon placed a hand on top of Dallon’s, Dallon kissed his forehead and brushed away his hair, sighing.

“Come into my room tonight, please?” Brendon murmured pursing his lips a little.

“Okay, sure.” He murmured letting go of his hip, the tight smile was back.

Brendon shook his head and kissed his cheek again, trotting away and smiling at Dallon before hiding into the dressing room. Dallon stood in front of the closed door, he just stayed there and looked at the ground, his heart was pounding into his heart and he didn’t know what to do. Was Brendon going to tell him that he didn’t want him into his band anymore? Or was he going to say something else? Dallon didn’t know, he didn’t really know and that was making him anxious.

He walked into the dressing room and looked at Spencer, he smiled at him and patted his back before slipping his shoes on and heading out. Ian stared at him and put his shirt on, he grabbed his bag and looked at Brendon and then at Dallon, he smiled at them and walked away, shaking his head. Dallon looked at Brendon, they stared at each other and Brendon smiled at him, Dallon took a deep breath and smiled back. Everything was going to be okay.


	42. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something angsty that covers the topic of Dallon's departure from Panic!, and maybe him unfollowing Brendon."

When Brendon heard about Dallon’s decision, his stomach dropped and his heart skipped a beat. Brendon wasn’t expecting that, he wasn’t ready for that and he didn’t want him to leave him, Dallon was the only member of the band that had always been with him. Eight, almost nine, years had passed by in a second and even if he had demoted him to a tour member Brendon was still caring about him.

He had been an asshole during those years, he knew about it. After he had demoted Dallon he had acted like a moron, he wasn’t proud of himself and of his actions but he… he had kind of changed and he wasn’t excited about it. The final stroke arrived when he noticed that Dallon had unfollowed him on every social media. It had been hard and he didn’t even know what to do, sure he had done the same just few months before but that didn’t give Dallon the right to do the same.

After hours of binging on his couch, eating trash food and playing games, he grabbed his phone and stared at it for a good minute. Sarah wasn’t at home that day, she was out with her friends and Brendon was all alone with his dogs. He unlocked his phone and looked through his contacts, if he wanted to get over Dallon’s departure, he had to face him about it and talk to him. The idea of hearing him talk through the phone was making his chest bubble, he didn’t care if it sounded cheesy or dumb, he just knew that Dallon owed him an apology and an explanation.

“ _What?_ ”

Brendon licked his lower lip and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Hi. I think we need to talk.”

“ _No_.”

“At least listen to me, okay?” Brendon’s voice was a little unsteady and he was ashamed of his weakness. “I’d like to know why you left, I mean why? Weren’t you happy in the band? Why the fuck have you left? I wasn’t that great I know, okay? But you didn’t have to leave, we could have talked about what was wrong, we could have found a solution or something. I hate what you did, I don’t like the idea of finding a new bassist and I don’t want to find a new one.” He licked his lower lip and sighed. “Listen, you really think that your new band is going to last? You… don’t take this personally but I don’t think it’s going to last that long and you aren’t going to-”

“ _Just shut up, for once_.” Dallon said sighing. “ _Thought you called to apologize for what you did to me, but nope. Nope. You have to put me down whenever you talk to me, you always do that and you know what? I’m happy, for once, I’m fucking happy and I do not want to stay with you anymore._ ”

“But you need me-”

“ _That’s where your wrong, Brendon. I do not need you, I did during this past years but not now.” Dallon sighed and cleared his throat. “Don’t call me ever again, don’t contact me in any way, just don’t. I’m living my life, I’m more than okay and I don’t need you anymore. I’m doing what you did to me half a year ago, it’s painful, isn’t it? This is why I’ve made my decision_.” Dallon took a deep breath and sighed. “ _Goodbye Brendon_.”

Brendon didn’t say anything else, he kept his phone near his ear even after Dallon hang up. He felt destroyed, it was like he was being torn apart from inside and he let his phone drop on the couch. He just stared at a wall in front of him, licking his lower lip and slumping down on the sofa, he had nothing left but Dallon’s piercing words. They hurt because they were true, Brendon just stared at the wall in front of him and swallowed hard, silently wiping away a tear that had fallen on his cheek.


End file.
